Darkness behind Green Eyes
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: What if Harry was adopted with the blessing of his Aunt? How would being cared for and with a guardian who wasn't quite magical, but accepted it, change him? What if he was not guided along being the sacrificial lamb but tempted by the darkness? How would Harry change if there was one person always there for him, and how would it change the world of Magic? Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

WD_ Darn plots that wouldn't let go...

()()()()()()()

Petunia was visiting a friend of hers in town for a few weeks, and though she felt bad leaving her son and Vernon on a friday night, it was wrestling night after all..they always loved to sit around the telly..she needed a break. A chance with one of her few female friends who reminded her of the Petunia she had been back when her sister was alive. When in the 70's she'd been wearing bell bottoms, squealing over music of her choice, her hair long and her eyes bright. Back before she'd become the ideal housewife that so many envied..and long before she had a son and a surprise nephew.

Victoria was one of her few truly good friends she kept writing letters with. Sometimes she felt guilty, sneaking letters to her under her friend's Christian name as opposed to her wild nickname she'd earned in later years. Victoria went by Bane, a nickname given by her male friends and one that had elated the serious Petunia. Bane was her wild friend, the mustang child as she'd called her. Where Petunia only listened to music and stole a few sips of a friends beer, Bane would be streaking with the boys and helping sneak Petunia out. Yet, their parents had loved the wild girl because Bane was adamant about her views on being there for her fellow women. Bane was an utter and complete feminist..but she also held tightly to her friends views, for them. It probably helped that Bane had a wedding ring at fourteen and had explained it to Petunia's parents as a promise to wait until marriage. It was fake of course, but it prevented questions. Bane never even dated, she didn't see a reason for it.

And in Bane, was the memory of a Petunia who longed for the world of magic, who danced around in her bra and socks to the Beatles with a sarong around her waist under the nightlights in the backyard with a bonfire raging. Petunia clung to her eccentric friend because unlike Lily who had been stolen to a world of fantasy and fables, later to die in that world..Bane despite all her oddities was -normal-. Hers.

Bane had called her up and demanded a girl's night with wine and cheap pasta, a record on with old crooning songs they'd giggled about. A single night for Petunia to be herself, not mother, not wife. Vernon hadn't even objected when the woman had come to pick up Petunia, flattering Vernon on how she heard constantly what a good provider and steady support he had been in the lives of Petunia and her son. Oh Vernon didn't like Victoria, there was no doubting that, but he was content that Petunia's one wild friend had connections and was a good person to keep in contact with. Besides, he had heard enough stories from Petunia's appropriate friends about what a saint his wife was, keeping Victoria modest and reminding her of what good people did.

Well, around them at least.

This is how Petunia Dursley nee Evans found herself finally relaxed, in the hotel room that Bane had claimed for a few nights. Pizza and pasta boxes were sprawled about with Bane having forbidden Petunia to even think of cleaning, and they were sipping a good glass of merlot. Several other girls Petunia hadn't seen in years had shown up as well, all chatting about their jobs and families and Petunia was delighted how Bane kept gently moving the conversation round..but kept the majority of her remarks silent. Petunia knew though, knew by the amused glint in those grey blue eyes of hers, that Bane was keeping her innermost thoughts. This gathering was for Petunia, to make her smile. Only once the others left did Bane let her hair down, trusting Petunia still above any of the other female friends they had.

They were such complete opposites. Perhaps that was also why they were such close friends. The story that Petunia wouldn't write came free finally after her third glass of wine, the troubles pouring out about her five year old nephew, her distraction, her fears that she couldn't be a good enough mother with two boys and her fears of her son experiencing the same heartbreak she did upon realizing that world was not one they could be part of.

Bane knew.

It had taken three bottles of hard liquor back in their highschool years but Petunia had spilled everything, and to her surprise Bane not only believed her but comforted her. It was then she learned about Bane's obsession with mythology and the various religions around the world..and yet her contentment to be herself and just learn. It was a private secret between them, just how much Petunia wanted magic..and thus hated herself and it for failing her. That Bane sought it out but to understand the older myths, the reality and the techniques even if just meditation and energy work but understood that she too would never be a part of that world had been one of Petunia's sole comforts.

Bane had been there on her bachelorette night. When Petunia trembled and sobbed and was terrified of the bear of a man she would be marrying, though in her own way she loved him..he was not what she had dreamed of. Bane reminded her that sometimes dreams were false, and she asked Petunia to be honest, and if she could walk from Vernon or if she would regret it.

Petunia had married the simple man with the too large hands and fast temper but smile that was hers alone, with a light heart. Vernon may not have been perfect, but he loved her for her..and all her imperfections.

Bane hadn't tried to catch the bouquet, looking appropriate the next day in her demure dress she'd let Petunia choose, and the smart hat she'd borrowed from her aunt. She'd given an entirely different and sweet toast to the two of them..perhaps that was part of why Vernon tolerated her occasional visits. It was hard to fault a woman, crazy as she was, who told all the family and friends there on their wedding day that she could say one thing and know it to be truth...she would have never chosen a man like Vernon for her best friend, as no man was good enough, but seeing how happy he made her, showed her she didn't know what a good man at heart he really was and he was welcome to their family.

Those memories floated through Petunia's thoughts, unaware that she looked years younger basking in those happy halcyon days. When she told Bane of her precious son it was also with fears of the blustery nature the two had..which she knew was brought on by the oddity of the nephew.

Finally though she looked up and met warm eyes and a quick smile. "Tune, why don't you let me watch your nephew for a few days?..Give you and your boys a break..go take a vacation."

Petunia stared, open mouthed as she tried to think of a reason to argue. It was going to be weekend..a four day holiday no less, and if Bane stayed in their house..well Harry would need to be moved of course..and then..

Bane topped off her glass and said the words that changed everything. "You know I won't say anything if anything odd happens..and well..what better then two nuts at home to counter each other?..I was going to look at houses but that can wait. Heck..better, why don't you take them by train to my home? All the odd rooms are locked up since I had tenants there over winter and you could enjoy the seaside only a short drive away." Bane winked then, proposing the housing swap..

Petunia laughed then and smiled, her eyes dancing. Train tickets were cheap, even on the holidays, and Vernon would adore saving money on vacation. She knew Bane had been renting out her home minus the three rooms she kept her real belongings in while she traveled for work..so it would have the weekly maid and be in perfect shape. Time without worries about the troublesome nephew?..what a dream.

"Thank you, I think we will."

Bane snorted at that and went to down her glass, amused. "Forget thinking..just give Vernon a sultry smile like you used to, mention the sturdy quiet walls since it's an old home renovated..and watch him pack and run out to the car!"

Petunia fell into her odd giggles at that, knowing it was true..and feeling so much younger. As if that night in October had never happened.

()()()()()()()()

It was noon the next day when Vernon and Bane shook hands, exchanging keys with Bane grinning at Vernon's eagerness. Once he'd found out that by a stretch of luck Bane's home was only ten minutes drive..or a decent slow walk, from the seaside he'd jumped at the chance. The blush and almost girlish smile on Petunia was helping, and Dudley was excited to get to go somewhere new.

Bane waved as they drove off, not knowing that last night Harry had been returned to Dudley's spare bedroom and actually asked by Petunia to not do anything weird, and be kind to her friend. Vernon had threatened much more like a bull, but Harry was just watching with wary wide eyes as the woman stood there until Vernon's car was out of sight.

When the stranger walked in she looked around, not seeing Harry as he held still and quiet as he'd been taught, and then..

killing curse green eyes met tempered steel and time seemed to stop. Harry took a sharp breath in at the sharpness in those eyes, there was a ring around the pupil that was a pale yellow, like the wolves in his cousin's picture books. Once he breathed again though he realized it was not so much he was being pinned with a look, as she was going over his posture, and clothing. Smiling then the woman tilted her head and knelt, holding a hand out just out of reach so he'd have to extend his own.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Harrison?" The woman had a soft voice, gentle and with an almost purr to it that made Harry relax. Tentatively he took her hand and nodded.

"'M harry..."

Bane's smile softened even more, understanding just why it was Petunia had that expression of guilt when she spoke of her nephew. No, she didn't like what she was seeing, but she understood. Petunia was an all or nothing sort, and her fear of something happening to her fragile happiness..she was taking it out on the boy. Well, she'd see what she could do in a few days time.

"Hello Harrison, it seems more fitting to use a full name on such a young man.." She winked at Harry's bashful smile and then grinned. "My name is Victoria, but it is boring and stuffy, so everyone calls me Bane."

Harry tried her name out softly a few times, then his stomach rumbled. Bane snickered as her own did and grinned. "You skip breakfast too huh?" She ruffled Harry's hair gently, aware that he wasn't used to affection, well she was a very affectionate person when she liked someone, and something about this small frail boy tugged at her.

"Hm. Breakfast or lunch?" She stood slowly not wanting to startle him and blinked as he started to the kitchen.

"I can make sandwiches.."

"Depends. Does Petunia still buy that nasty bologna slimey lunch meat?" Harry turned to Bane with his eyes wide and body shaking, though finally the giggles exploded answering Bane. She grinned and winked. "Grab your shoes kiddo. I'm in the mood for fish n chips...and a walk. You mind walking? I can carry you by piggy back if it gets too much on the way back..but I saw this place driving over and it looked and smelled wonderful.." She paused then at Harry's blank look and winked. "I babble. Drives. Tuney. Nuts!"

Another giggle, then she took the small hand and they went out the door.

Hours later they had eaten, Harry had shown her the park, and they were singing nonsense army ditties as they walked back, Harry savoring the experience of being on Bane's shoulders as she carried him effortlessly. She had started to teach him a nursery rhyme in french about pulling feathers off a bird, which he didn't like but the song was too fun to avoid. She had asked him what it should be about and they made up nonsense lyrics to the tune, Harry's body more at ease then he could recall. A few things had been gotten out during lunch, one of which was that Bane was a slob with bursts of cleaning and so she forbid Harry from doing chores until the day his family was due back. Cleaning up after themselves yes, but no silly chores. Another was that she wanted to take him to the library which he was excited about, he had wanted to read a book on dragons that Dudley had but never got the chance to.

The weekend went by far too fast. Before Harry knew it he was calling Bane, Auntie, and soaking up her eccentric childish behavior like a sponge. She would randomly declare a race across the yard, or show him very silly exercises like a duck walk that they would use to compete with. He learned it was because she worked training people how to use their bodies and felt he could learn basic movements for strength. The first morning he woke sore and she'd banished him to soak in the tub, only to come down to a breakfast ready for him and Bane on her fourth cup of coffee humming as she read one of her strange books. The third day there was a vicious storm and Bane called Vernon and Petunia telling them not to risk the roads as they tended to go out in heavy rain, and that she was fine with Harry. She directed them to her substantial movie stash including a complete set of war films which had the boys content. Harry heard her tell Petunia there were romance novels under the cupboard in the linen closet.

The storm lasted another two days, during which he and Bane pulled pillows and blankets down to watch movies in the living room and slept there, with her confiding she was scared of the lightning so he wasn't alone. It never occurred to him it was for his own benefit.

The final day he woke with a feeling of dread, and was near to tears at the thought of Bane leaving. He felt like he finally had a friend, more he had someone who would act like a big kid but he'd seen a stern serious side to her too, and he didn't want things to go back to the way they were.

It set off his accidental magic.

Bane was packing the last of her things to set by the front door when there was a loud crack as Harry hiccuped, and her eyes landed on him, not at all alarmed by the shaking walls and rattling windows as she pulled the small trembling body into her arms and crooned. Eventually he stopped, and simply clung to her crying, some part of him knowing this was more like what his life was meant to be..and terrified that she would be gone, to that strange green light that took away the last time he recalled being comfortable and safe.

It was how he got a promise to visit again, and he made her swear with her pinky.

It was also the first time Harry Potter had not been called a freak in his memory, for something he did.

"Really nothing happened?" Petunia had a slight pink hue to her face from the sun, Dudley looked worn out from being active, and Vernon was tense..clearly alarmed at what the freak may have done. But the woman there grinning at his wife seemed if anything, just as nuts as ever and not running off screaming.

"Oh we went to the library and I got him active, but no it was very enjoyable. I wouldn't mind borrowing him again, you know I always said I like to borrow kids and then give them back!"

"You could keep him." Dudley grumbled out, making his parents flush, but Bane lifted a brow, and put her hands on her sides.

"Hm. Maybe. If I didn't travel so much.."

Vernon's eyes went wide as did Petunia's, a small sputtering hope flaring to life in them. Bane locked eyes with Petunia, the Petunia that looked so relaxed, so much happier in her idyllic world without a reminder of events...

For the second time a decision was made.

"What if I took him over the summer?"

Bane was then the one who was startled as the Dursley's hugged her tightly, and she looked over the mobs of shoulders to where Harry was watching from the window and winked. His grin spread widely, the window was open after all. For once Vernon didn't scold his nephew when he whooped in joy, too elated at the idea of a summer free of the little freak. School would keep him busy most the rest of the year..and they could finally spoil Dudley properly.

It was then Vernon decided, crazy or not, he was thrilled Petunia had kept in contact with her friend.

()()()()()()()

The next few years continued with Harry longing for summer with such heartache it strangled him sometimes. Summer meant Bane, and the seaside, books as many as he could handle reading, hours spent wandering..and even traveling for her work with her. Sometimes she had to get him a sitter but they were always kind and usually young girls who wanted to watch movies with him and order pizza. He'd learned that Bane was into some..well, as his uncle put it, freaky stuff. She had small collections of things all over her home that kept a child amused for hours..tiny mouse skulls and bird feathers, stones with sparkles and plain rocks that she'd written on where they came from in the world. Crab claws in pretty bottles and various oils and perfumes. Bane referred to herself as a magpie and the cry of "Shiney Thing!" Became a joke between the two of them. The few times he would have accidental magic moments, she would lift a brow and they started to keep a journal of how he felt, what happened, and as many details as they could come up with. They figured out that extreme emotions would usually be the trigger and that caused an evening where Bane tickled him mercilessly to see if anything would happen. It didn't, but Harry couldn't say he minded.

Sometimes Bane would bring part of her second job home, and then Harry would meet kids who were disabled or otherwise at a disadvantage. She would train them how to use their bodies or help the ones who were silent to communicate. Some of them Harry was asked to help with, and he learned the warning signs of seizures and even how to help with some of the equipment. He got very attached to a boy who couldn't talk, but could write beautifully and would make up wonderful stories about everyday objects.

Harry found he enjoyed cooking with Bane, as she let him experiment and demanded he do it because it was fun, and she always supervised. It made times when he had to cook back in the Dursley's home much easier to know how to cook, and sometimes the results of both their attempts were completely inedible..and hilarious. Like when Bane had accidentally hit twenty minutes on popcorn and fried the microwave because she was distracted. She had a very serious side, and Harry found it as he was still expected to study for school during the summer, and he found she was dangerous when there was an attempted break in.

That was also when he learned Bane didn't need a gun to nearly kill a man, but that she had one. She told him about how she'd always wanted to be in the military but was denied, so she started training people in how to use their bodies to fight and get in shape..and that from her experience as a teen with disabled kids that the more active they were the happier. He learned she loved chocolate and wine, and was nearly insatiable with books, but that weapons could hold her enthralled. She taught him to meditate and when her friends came over it was rowdy and wild, but Harry was never excluded from the frisbe games. He was only ever denied the alcohol under threat of spankings and time outs..which he knew was no joke but he never broke that rule. She taught him some of the local edible plants when they would wander on walks and he finally understood when a friend of hers, named Mike, explained it to him as he drank a beer.

"Bane's just bloody Eccentric...see the thing is, she's about seven people all in one..because she didn't date, she didn't marry, she just kept living..so there's a lot to her. You think you know her, then she shows ya something else. But you can trust her kid." Mike ruffled his hair then and grinned. "She calls you her kid you know.."

That year Harry turned ten. He started calling Bane, Ma mere. It was the first time he'd stunned her and then been swallowed by her hugging him and crying with a smile. It was also the year she had to travel and couldn't take him for part of the summer the next year..one of her former students was losing a battle with cancer and she was going to spend a few weeks there. She apologized for missing his birthday but swore to make it up to him..Harry threw a tantrum even though he felt guilty about it, so he got his present early.

Petunia and Vernon were willing to sign over rights..and let Bane adopt Harry.

June 2nd Harry was convinced was always going to be the best day of his life. At thirteen he could say that was what he wanted, but with his guardian's permission he didn't have to wait. All that he had to wait for was Bane to get back, but seeing how excited Harry was, Bane agreed to file the papers early.

June 3rd Harry left the courthouse with a giant smile, and a paper in his hand declaring him Harrison James Potter-Desvon.

They celebrated with a cake, and staying up past midnight watching their favorite movies. The next day Bane had another surprise for him, as he'd already been aware his new guardian had a number of tattoos on her body, but for the first time right under the chaos star on her left arm he saw a lightning bolt shaped mark..identical to his scar and still scabbing over. Somehow, that made it more real to him then the papers..seeing his mark on Bane permanently.

The fifteenth saw Bane leaving for a little over a month and for the last time, Harry was going to stay with his relatives. Petunia and Vernon were actually just ignoring him as opposed to ordering him around, obviously relieved he was no longer their problem and Dudley was more then happy to be on the receiving end of the sweets Harry had brought for him as a peace gift.

July 31st the letters came.


	2. Chapter 2

WD- Now that the basis is done, I can get to more of the real story. Bane is going to be more a big sister figure and she will feature less and less as Harry gets established, but right now she's the only steady thing he's had to hold onto so he has some clingy issues.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

He didn't like this seaside.

It wasn't like the one Harry thought of as his, all cold and dark with crashing waves and rocks..no, Harry's seaside near his home had soft sand that would flutter about his toes and tide pools to explore. Harry's rocks were purple hued with sea anemones fluttering their tentacles about that would curl in on themselves when he poked them. The tiny cove that Harry called his own back home took a tricky climb down the banks, but then there were broken shells to collect and fish that swam lazily in the shallow waters. It was there he'd met his second snake, after the disastrous visit to the zoo on one of the trips overseas his guardian had to take.

This was a lovely water serpent. Undulating in the deep blue and coming to shallower waters for a sunbathe, he'd had a marvelous time talking to it as he scribbled in his book he kept for those 'weird moments' when things would happen. Bane didn't even look in it anymore, telling him it was his life, his moments, and he was to only share what he wanted.

He'd learned about the fish and the currents underwater from his serpent friend that he'd named Poseidon after one of the dieties in Bane's mythology books. The serpent had been thrilled and regaled him with further stories, ones of merfolk and sunken ships, treasure and dangerous storms. Harry had spent much of his free time with the serpent in his beach, that he'd named after his friend.

This was no Poseidon's cove.

And really, how silly was it that he was here because of his Aunt and Uncle's panic over the weird letter s that were following him? He'd dutifully noted the activities down in his little book but he knew his aunt and uncle were simply biding their time until they got to return him to Bane. She'd be back later that week..so it wasn't so bad.

It was actually kind of funny.

Whoever was sending the letters didn't know about his name change either, or where he was living, they were all addressed to Harry J Potter under the stairs, or Privet Drive 4..he wondered if any were showing up back home?

It was a thankful change at least that Harry had a nice thick pair of pj's and a very soft if crinkly sleeping bag to stay warm in. He didn't doubt that if things hadn't changed all those years ago with Bane swapping time with him, that he'd be in the little worn out blanket Vernon had used to wipe off their jackets.

Dudley was also in a sleeping bag, as he found Harry much more tolerable these days and the feeling was returned now that Harry wasn't always being picked on. It was some time late in the evening as the sound of the storm was lulling Harry to sleep, with pleasant memories of how every storm Bane had continued that tradition from that first weekend, dragging things into the living room for a slumber party..and somehow it was ok that it was Dudley there, at least the feeling was present. That was when the pounding on the door came.

"Yer a Wizard 'Arry..."

The words kept going through his head. It had been a whirlwind visit punctuated by his aunt's screams, his cousin getting a pig tail for which Harry had turned furious eyes to Hagrid and told him that was unacceptable and cruel. That had surprised the giant, and there was the photo album Harry now held...and the school..

He had refused to go with the giant man, telling Hagrid he needed to speak it over with his guardian, luckily no one had said anything and the giant though sulking accepted that he needed to come again in four days.

Bane would be back by then.

Oh some of tonight had been good, like the expressions of his family when he sat down, pulled out his book and got Dudley to describe everything about having a tail. Dudley loved the full attention and had happily shared details, and Harry promised if he could learn a way to keep that from happening again he would. There had been a sudden light in Vernon's eyes as he looked at him, as if finally seeing the advantage to having a 'freak' in good standing with them. He'd deal with that later, hopefully not until he was an adult.

Fingers ghosted over the photo album as Harry watched the pretty young couple holding him as an infant and waving. Oh sure, he looked like them..there was no denying it. Though he thought more like his mother. Living with Bane he'd been letting his hair grow longer so it fell in slight curls at the end which he loved, as Bane had naturally curly hair that fell to her waist though usually it was up in a severe style so it looked shorter. It made them look more related. She'd even let him put highlights in it a few times for summer when she would go get her own. Though the blue he'd chosen faded fast it had been fun, and one of the things Dudley was super envious over.

The glasses..well it seemed bad vision was genetic. It wasn't uncommon though, and again Bane had promised like her he could get contacts at 13. Harry thought that would be a lot better, but at least he had a pair of adult silver frames that were delicate so not too obvious.

There was none of the red in his hair from his mother...then again, Aunt Petunia had said it was uncommon. He may get some red hues to his dark brown hair as he aged, she said hers got the tinge of it around puberty. He didn't resemble either though, properly British pale as they were, not with his constant forays to Poseidon's Cove in summer, or the trips outdoors constantly in winter. Harry tilted his head as he observed his genetic family...

He really didn't think they resembled himself that much. Still, he supposed finding out you were important in the wizard world was going to mean people jumping to radical conclusions like they did with pop stars. He'd have to remember to tell Bane that, so they could do something to hide his scar. Though that made Harry wrinkle his nose, he hated makeup.

It was just...

odd.

He flipped page after page and then returned, starring at the people, the things, the places as they moved and just couldn't bring himself to feel connected. These people may have given him life, and died so he could keep it...but they were not his family. He didn't know them. Family to him was his cousin snoring next to him, his aunt and uncle in the other room. Bane. His friend and sisterly figure most the time, motherly the rest. He liked to think his parents would have liked her, but the truth was he didn't know them, didn't know of this world.

At least he'd spent years reading all those mythology books..so he didn't feel utterly lost. Still, Harry had no idea what to expect and he was longing for Bane to be there to talk to. He desperately wanted advice, he was only eleven after all...

Harry sighed and snuggled down, after setting the book and latest Hogwarts letter aside. They were a part of a life he knew he'd have to acknowledge but that didn't feel real. Unlike the memory as he closed his eyes of a scar shaped tattoo on the arm of his guardian. A mark he knew would be there even after death and somehow was far more comforting. He clutched instead of the photo album, to the soft squishing black pillow she'd given him, calling it a Moosh..it was essentially a tiny bean bag and was something he could cuddle without being teased.

The idea of a boarding school scared him, even as the idea of magic..true magic, magic that could do who knows what?..lured him into dreams of grandeur and joy. For Harry knew that even if Bane couldn't follow, she'd be there for him.

That made all the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

A longer chapter dedicated to fierynightangel who has followed and reviewed so many of my stories. As a note I do sometimes write Harry or Harrison interchangeably. Sorry if it gets confusing.

UPDATE: THIS IS NOT A HARRY/DRACO OR HARRY/NEVILLE!

my gods the number of people who freak out over descriptions of kids...disturbing! As a disclaimer the Malfoy are freaking pretty! I mean come on..Look at them! That doesn't mean anything! Crazy people...

()()()()()()()))()()()()

Victoria "Bane" Desvon looked out over the water as her plane flew, one hand clutching reflexively into the thin blue airline blanket as she felt a shiver go over her. It wasn't a feeling of dread..but it was a feeling that warned her something had changed. Something she was sure regarded her adopted son Harry. Sighing Bane leaned against the plexiglass as her thoughts wandered. They were two freaks in the world, Harry had his bouts of strange occurrences..and Bane had hers though they weren't anything visible. She heard things, felt things, sensed things..and simply -knew- things. She dreamed of places and people that never existed and had since she was a girl unable to grasp the concepts she woke up knowing. It was why she'd perused mythology as a hobby, a passion. Seeking words she could communicate with others about, even if she could never say why.

Harrison knew. She hadn't hidden it from him and he had wanted to know about the tattoos she wore, why there were vials of blood and tons of strange herbs and plants kept in jars. Why she had small collections of seemingly random objects that were together. A feather, perhaps a piece of jewelry, several stones..a candle..

She'd simply smiled and told him she worked off her instincts and it was what worked for her. She allowed him access to her books, asking he think for himself and ask questions..understanding some of the answers may be awkward for her to give as it was for him to ask.

She'd told the dual stories behind her markings, the one she told everyone else "Oh this is for my gran who passed away, this is because I want a reminder of what I overcame.." and the true reasons. Reasons that were whispered in stories and legends, that involved finding power in ones self and finding the truth about your person, as hideous as those truths may be. She'd told the stories of nights spent alone, afraid of who or what was lurking in the dark but following what her instincts demanded..of strange visions..

She impressed upon Harrison the need to never take anything that could alter ones substance beyond repair, as a loss of a natural gift could never be repaired when he asked if she ever smoked or experimented with anything he heard about on television. Bane even had let him read some of her earliest journals when she was only fifteen and seeking..the ones she'd kept. She'd told him stories of his aunt, and the gentle person she had once been that changed how Harrison viewed Petunia.

They'd experimented with her senses in regards to Harrison as they got closer, as much as they did with his bouts of Random as they came to call it with a grin. What they found was her senses were stronger with him, perhaps because of their emotional bond. So when she got that feeling the chill cold that swept about her neck and heart, coiling along her spine then vanishing slowly..she knew change had come into their lives. Irrevocable and permanent, though not bad. Dangerous perhaps..but with great opportunity.

Bane closed her eyes and began to meditate.

She'd be home soon.

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

Harrison clung to Bane in the park near his aunt and uncle's house. He'd demanded they go there before the drive, needing to tell her what happened. His small form trembled as the story spilled out, his green eyes terrified that this would be the final straw, that Bane would leave because this was no bit of Random, but a whole other world..one she had never been part of.

Bane was silent, but she had that look of being in thought and kept stroking Harrison's hair as he snuggled close to her. He was eleven, but still a small sweet young boy and terrified to lose all he'd ever come to cherish. Finally however, she spoke.

"I want to go with you. Perhaps there are people, who can explain all of this to me. I may not be a part of this world that claims you, but you are Desvon now, and family. Kiddo, I will learn of this world so I can help you.." She smiled down at him and he felt that strange other touch, a gentle pressure upon his heart that was soothing and made him relax. This was something special only Bane could do, and aside from the disabled who they had learned had abilities often that were hard to understand, only Harry ever sensed when she 'leaned' her emotions. They were honest, impossible to lie about though and he felt her calm certainty, the steel determination. It soothed the frightened boy who lived as nothing else could. Her words though, helped.

"It is -wrong- of them to place so much on you. A child, unknowing of this sudden world and yet they demand so much..you will not be alone Harry. I promise. You need to learn, but we will go together, and I will find some way to learn while you are at school." She grinned then and rested their foreheads together, making Harry cross his bright green eyes as his vision blurred more even as he relaxed.

"Hey, at least you'll have to study too." He pointed out and was rewarded with a full deep laugh from Bane. It was a rare laugh, an uncontrollable kind where her head went back and it was a rich from the belly laugh, the sort that deepened her usually soft voice into the husky tones of a man..it was often called a monster laugh by Harry, since it reminded him of an evil villain in an old movie..but it was so rare that he loved it. Unless she'd been drinking heavily with the men who would come over, or startled, no one ever got that laugh from Bane but Harry. Aunt Petunia had even told him as much.

Pleased with himself the boy who lived basked in the laughter of his guardian even as he threatened to test her himself as he learned the new world, previous worries forgotten.

()())()()()()()()()

It was later that week, back in their home when Hagrid reappeared. He was flustered and unsure what to make of the new location. He did realize he'd have to tell Dumbledore but there was something in the woman's gaze, the way she moved that made him silent.

He was reminded..actually..of Tom Riddle.

That same look he got, and the wariness hidden behind utter charm and a soft smile, the mark of an actor though he wasn't intelligent to see it as such. Hagrid was sipping tea and if he wasn't positive this was a muggle he'd think she was spiking it with Veritaserum. Harry however looked completely at ease, even getting up and fetching himself a snack at one point as he explained Hogwarts, the Diagon Alley, and everything as if he was to a regular muggleborn's family. The entire time the giant was panicking as to how to tell Dumbledore he'd failed..when finally, he was given an opening.

"So I can take 'arry to get his things.."

"Us." Harry interrupted, looking up from his fruits. At Hagrid's befuddled expression Harrison continued. "You seem very nice Mr. Hagrid, but I wouldn't go anywhere without my guardian. Besides, if I am going to be living in a different world so to speak, shouldn't my guardian become accustomed to parts of it? Or do you just take kids away?"

Hagrid just stared open mouthed as Harrison's green eyes seemed to glow, more so as Harrison felt that nudge again, the touch that wasn't there, pride that came from Bane even as she sipped her tea.

He could tell the giant had expected a cowed young man, but Harrison loved reading along with Bane and had been exposed early to the concept of manipulation, it was one she taught her disabled students..and Harry as well. They were at a disadvantage, they were to create advantages. Skillfully for his age, if a bit clumsy though it was not a problem with his target, Harry convinced Hagrid to take them both. They would meet the next day in London. Harry stopped off and got the list that had come for him, and Bane waylaid him to put makeup on his forehead, before they got into the car, no reason to risk anyone trying something now they knew his scar marked him a hero. They would go now, to scope out the place first. Bane was a bit paranoid, but Harry found he agreed with her motto of being prepared.

Besides, Harry loved staying in Hotels.

They spent the night at a cinema and then a small dinner out at a place their Hotel receptionist had been kind enough to recommend. They had observed people who looked..odd..all day and not in the usual touched in the head fashion. Both Harry and Bane had caught the others eye a few times and nodded, Harry getting that funny magic tingle from some people, and Bane's own senses on alert. That Hagrid was telling the truth became more likely, and Bane insisted they both get sleep the night before.

When they got up the next morning Harrison was instructed over breakfast and coffee..he'd come to adore it with coconut milk and cinnamon. It was minor things, like being careful to use his proper Harrison Desvon as opposed to Harry Potter since that was apparently known. How to not leave sight of her without agreement, what to do in case of a kidnapping. They went over basic etiquette and ways to avoid certain topics. This wasn't unusual, though the slant of it was. Bane was, again, paranoid..but it was that soldier mentality, what she'd once called also the mentality of a woman..before she smiled sadly at him and said that part he would never understand with any luck. He hadn't pressed further.

He was dressed smartly, in a pair of soft dark gray silk blend slacks that wouldn't wrinkle but were very comfortable, and a button down dark blue shirt with a vest each button shining a dark silver color with Celtic patterns. He was a bit formal looking he knew, but the vest had a stiff lining that would help in case of a blow and his boots were comfortable. His unruly hair had a small amount of gel in it to help make sure it would further cover his scar but also to prevent the wild haphazard appearance it tended to try to get. He was also looking serious by dressing up, and he knew Bane wanted to make sure they entered in a position of power. If they did not belong, they would at least look as if they were not nervous. He understood that to a point. He already had makeup over his scar and a whistle in his pocket in case of anything going wrong. Bane was fun to watch get ready.

Oh she was long dressed, in similar attire though her pants were black and her shirt deep green an homage to each others eyes. Her boots were clearly for combat though just this side of feminine. Her hair was only in the french braid rather then up in a bun or clip after, which meant she had something hidden in it. She had a bodice under her chest, and Harry knew the inner layer was leather for protection, it added a slightly medieval look to her, but Bane did love her odd fashion. She was wearing jewelry for once, something she rarely did, but when she was nervous it tended to be put on. He traced the three different earrings with his eyes, knowing what they symbolized. The raven, wolf, and snake were Bane's choices for situations where she was nervous. Harrison himself had a sea snake watch on, as well as a necklace with the chaos star Bane wore inked into her flesh. It was his way of wearing her mark, since he couldn't have a tattoo. Harry watched as Bane hid a few knives, one in her boot, another went under her sleeve before being covered, and made Harry grin. He knew if it was colder and she could wear a jacket, she'd have a gun on her person. Nothing brought out this side of Bane like he did, and he reveled in it.

Finally however, they went down hand in hand, unlike most boys his age Harry had no shame in holding his guardian's hand, he liked the security and knowing she was there and wanted his company. When they entered the pub, they spoke to someone named Tom, Bane being her charming soft spoken self and Harrison watching the exchange quietly. Bane was a true actress, she'd been one as a child though never famous, she wouldn't have wanted to be, and so when he watched her work it was to remember how she performed. He never knew when he would need the skills. Tom listened as she explained the letter, and to get to Diagon Alley. He gently asked if they were meeting someone and Bane laughed, saying that she didn't know how to get in, side stepping the question all together. If they didn't have to have Hagrid known as an ally, they wouldn't use him. Bane had insisted they didn't know the politics of this new world, and she refused to have Harrison be manipulated where he was apparently someone of importance.

Tom let them in by tapping the wall with a wand, explaining the sequence and place for her to do so with her finger or preferably a cane, or even pen next time. Apparently this was how it opened for the non magical, which made Harry excited. This meant Bane could come without him if need be, and freed them up that much more. Once inside Harrison was over taken by wonder, reveling in the sight, the sounds, and the senses he felt pulsing along his magical core. The sight wore off soon, though wonderful it was something he had seen in movies and when Bane would take him to the local ren faires. He met Bane's eye and said as much, and she nodded, they were both then pleased they had dressed formally, though Harrison did add cheekily she needed a skirt. He only grinned at the light pinch he got to his arm.

As they always did in a strange place, first they wandered the length of the Alley so they had a feel for it, then they went to Gringotts where they were to meet Hagrid if they had missed him in the tavern. Harrison felt himself starring at the goblins and he got that strange sense of being leaned on like when Bane would influence him emotionally so he could make a proper decision..but not. As if the words against theft was pressing upon him. Bane paused, her eyes hazy in thought as she stared at the words, then blinked slowly and addressed the goblin partially, curious.

"A compulsion?"

The goblin seemed surprised, but ever so slightly, a movement missed if not looked for, inclined his head. Harrison smiled widely at it, proud of Bane. She wasn't a witch, but she was different, special, and his. Bane too smiled, and bowed her head in thanks before the went in. Harrison looked back and saw the surprise on the goblin's face, and guessed respect was unusual. He whispered as much to Bane, not worried if they had some way to hear him and Bane smiled down at him.

"That means it is even more important to give it to them, kiddo. They handle the finances, that means they run more of this world then I doubt most wish to admit to. Think, be cautious, and be respectful. These Gringott's employees likely can build you up, or destroy you."

Harry saw the number of ears twitch towards them, an advantage at his height that Bane did not have, and knew they all heard. It seemed..or rather her got that feeling, that they were now under scrutiny. Hagrid came up to them then, and he felt that funny echo feeling that meant Bane was trying to give him a sense of what she was sensing..they were still working on that. What he did sense though was that there was a rise of disgust from the goblins from associating with Hagrid, it only took Harry a moment to see why as Hagrid all but seemed to order them..without meaning to he supposed. The perfect chance to change things came when he was both listening to Hagrid, and what Bane was feeling..her instincts after all were far better then his and in any situation that they didn't know if was safe, she'd try to keep him tuned in to her feelings. A sharp bite of fury and outrage came as the goblin asked for his key, and Hagrid handed it over. The cold fury was a snap to his senses and Harrison had no reason to hold his tongue.

"And why, Mr. Hagrid..do you have -my- Key? I did not even know I had a vault.." The goblins were silent, Bane's presence to him was radiating danger..he wouldn't be surprised if there were little puddles of danger forming on the floor. It gave Harrison the courage to meet Hagrid's eyes, as he stammered something about Dumbledore. This with an encouraging spike from Bane's emotion prompted Harrison to speak where otherwise he may have not bothered, as again he knew nothing of the culture. However he grasped this was like a bank, and thus no stranger should have access to what was his.

"Tell me, why is it the headmaster of a school, a man I have never met, would have my key, yet I have never heard of this?"

The goblins were gleeful now, and the one leaning over the pedestal smirked, a vicious grin as he fixed his eyes on Harrison's own..Harry wanted to shrink from that gaze, but he felt Bane's fury and cold outrage and it seeped into him, giving him a will where he had not yet developed it. She was sharing to let him continue if he so wished..and he loved her for it. He met the goblin's eyes..and something like approval flickered there. "The headmaster is appointed your magical guardian."

A loud crack was heard and lights flickered as Harrison's magic got the best of him, his form trembling. Bane dropped to her knees then ignoring the startled audience and took Harrison's face in her hands, her voice soothing and despite the fury and anger..and yes a touch of fear she felt, there was an overwhelming love and loyalty there that soothed him. She was angry and scared -for- him. The words she spoke were soft, but he didn't doubt the goblins could hear.

"Harrison..Harrison, they said appointed. Breathe kiddo. We can discuss this after, we can come back, ask advice. We know -nothing- right now."

His green eyes looked into her steel blue begging her to understand, and he sensed she did. "No one will separate us. You chose me, I chose you. We are family beyond any laws or magic."

That did the trick and Harrison's breathing returned to normal, before he nodded, allowing Bane to stand. The goblins still regarding them, but now it was both of them.

"I'm ready. I want my key when we leave." Hagrid looked as if he'd just swallowed a lemon, Harrison walked forward after the goblin and looked back in surprise when Bane did not follow. She lifted a brow and smirked..and Harry grinned as he caught on. Whatever was in the vault was his, changed nothing between them. He would go and do what he needed, and she would try to speak to the goblins. He held up his hand in the symbol of I love You, pinky and thumb out with his pointer finger and she gave it back with a smirk, watching Harry vanish down the tunnel with the goblin and giant.

"Perhaps..we should speak...Madam.?" A raspy voice came from her side, Bane turned to the goblin and took in rapidly the markings on his uniform, the scars on his flesh that were almost imperceptible and his bearing, his cautious curious expression. Bane smiled, and it was a true one though her eyes remained sharp and predatory..for this was her Harrison's world and she needed knowledge.

"I would be honored, Sir." Bane's eyes did not miss the surprise at the courtesy she extended, even as she held out her hand. "My name is Victoria Desvon..though most call me Bane."

The goblin grasped her hand and she wasn't surprised at the firm dry grip, many men had tested her grip as they would another mans but she always had been strong and determined, and she passed this one just as well. The goblin gave her a toothy grin and gestured for her to follow. "You may call me Axethrown, Madame Desvon.."

()()()()()()()()

Harrison was thrilled to get in the cart, bouncing a little in excitement as he figured this would be something like a roller coaster. Sure enough, by the way Hagrid gripped the rails he figured it would be fast..and let out a delighted Whoop! As they took off at a speed that rattled his glasses and stole giggles from the boy. He knew it probably bothered the goblin but he didn't care, it was so fast! Glimpses of sigils and runes flew by and Harrison's smile got larger as they curved around corners at speeds that told him it was somehow magical that he stayed in the cart. The gravity alone should have pressed him against the cart or sent him into the walls.

When they stopped, Hagrid got out to get something and Harrison turned shining green eyes to the goblin. "I hope you enjoy your job, sir, it seems terribly exciting.."

The goblin regarded him and then gave a smirk, a bit disappointed the boy wasn't scared. "I do. Especially scaring most my riders."

Harrison laughed then and nodded, his eyes shining. "You're a marvelous driver! Does this go faster, perhaps and you're just being kind since it's my first trip?" The goblin laughed at that and smirked. "I can go faster..but your friend may get sick."

Harrison blinked, tilting his head and recalled the incidents with Hagrid so far...and his own instinct that something was up. "He is an acquaintance, and nothing more. Nor do I feel inclined to befriend someone who is clearly keeping such information from me..."

The goblin nodded, approving of the wariness of the boy. One could have allies, without becoming emotionally invested in them. One could even be friendly. It seemed the boy had a good head on his shoulders and a healthy serving of self confidence without arrogance. Once Hagrid was in the cart the goblin smirked evilly, and true to his word took off even faster, to the point Harry had to put a hand to his glasses to keep them on, laughing in adrenaline filled delight the entire time. Once he came to his vault he listened carefully as the goblin gave advice on storing his key and explained the bag. Judging by Hagrid's expression this was an uncommon bit of assistance..when he opened the door though, his eyes went wide.

It wasn't the wealth so much..though it was clearly more then he'd ever dreamed. It was the books, the trinkets, the armor and weapons..

It was the knowledge that all this time, when he had this..and had not known. He could have bought so many things..not just for himself, or Bane, for the kids he'd helped with and become so fond of. For the trips he would have been able to go on, the books he could have found..

It made something in him sit uneasy. This was kept from him. Were he still under the Dursley's care, this would have paid for so many things..or been taken if he was to be honest. Still..

Shaking his head Harrison stepped forward, deciding to come back another day and try to figure out what was in the vault. For now he scooped up coins, and then found a bag with gems in it..a small little bag like the ones you'd put trinkets in. He poured the pretty stones into his bag for at home, he'd gotten into the habit of strange collections strewn about from Bane, and then grinned as he put a small handful of assorted coins inside. He wanted Bane to have access to it. From a practical stand point as well as wanting to share, for he knew she'd fight him every step of the way. This way she could spend his own funds, substantial as they were, to spoil him with wizard goods which he figured would be more costly then she brought in. After all she no longer rented out her home when away, they lived there full time. Satisfied he kept looking about, enchanted by the items he saw. Oh yes, he was coming back..even if she still wouldn't go with him, he'd spend time figuring out what he could down here and catalog it all.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harrison turned with a smile, inclining his head as he walked over. "It is a surprise is all..though a welcome one. Do you always need a key to enter?"

The goblin tilted his head. "There are other options, I am certain someone would be willing to discuss them with you. You can also magically sign for a withdrawal..at stores and such in Diagon Alley.."

"Ah like a check?" Harrison grinned at the surprised look on the goblin's face. "My guardian thinks it important to start learning about finances...I have a small account where she puts my allowance I earn back in the muggle world, if I want something I have to work for and save up for it..unless it's a birthday gift." He chuckled at the pleased expression on the goblin's face. Bane's parents had done as much for her and she felt it gave Harrison the complete freedom to buy what he wanted within reason. The exception was books, she would always pay for half since usually they both read them.

"If you are ready Mr. Potter..?"

"Yes, thank you." He climbed in, setting the smaller bag inside his larger one. He would make Bane take it, his resolve only hardening as he caught sight of his beloved watch. He knew it was why she'd taken a few extra clients and trained more one week, coming home exhausted and sleeping when not working or spending time with him before it had shown up wrapped simply on his bed with a little happy face drawn on the card. It had cost her an entire week of extra work, and was a beautiful hand made piece with the artist's proud stamp inside. It was one of his greatest treasures..and he wanted to return the favor.

Even if just to take the strain off when she bought things for him.

()()()()()()()()

"What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?" Axethrown asked as they sat in his office, Bane had waited until he sat which she knew surprised him. It was half courtesy, half wariness.

"In the other world..I have heard the term muggle?" At the goblin's nod she continued. "I adopted him. With his aunt and uncle's blessing. I had been taking him for the summer for a number of years as I wanted to be certain before I offered fully that I was capable of raising a child with my other duties. He's lived with me full time for three years now save when I travel, but this year I adopted him."

The goblin eyed her and finally said one word, one she knew would affect if she was aided or not..but she wasn't sure how. It didn't matter, Bane was nothing if not honest. "Why?"

Bane sighed, looking away to compose her thoughts, just over his shoulder before she met those sharp eyes again. "I could tell you all the little reasons, but it would take forever. After two days with Harry when he was five I adored him, after five I couldn't wait to see him again. The first summer we spent together reading and spending time outdoors..he is a sweet boy, a smart one, one who was scared of being different. I work with kids who are different and I saw him blossom..I can't tell you when I started to see him as family but I did. He's equally son and little brother depending on the situation, and my life is better for having him in it. This whole experience is a shock, but I've sworn to him to learn what I can of this world so I can be there for him. He needs me, and finding out he's someone known here, he needs me to learn everything I can to protect and help him."

The goblin eyed her. "You did not go down with him."

"What is in that vault be it a pence or a crown of jewels is Harrison's. Not mine, it changes nothing about us..except if he has much I'm sure I'll have to tell him he can't spend it all on whatever he wants on a whim."

The goblin continued to hold Bane's eyes, then it folded it's hands and regarded her calmly. "We have overheard everything you said since you entered Gringotts, we saw how he stood up in a situation no boy would, we saw you calm him..and then let him go. You were angry for him but you never spoke for him .." Axethrown saw the woman just watching and listening, and was impressed. This was a warrior in front of him. She knew nothing of this world, but instead of being wide eyed and slack jawed she was wary, she was cautious and respectful. She grasped immediately the dangers that everyone forgot was present. No one had been surprised in Gringotts that Harry Potter had shown up, they had been surprised he was accompanied by the oaf, and a clear muggle..and was as polite as they were. At the hiding of his scar they had been admittedly impressed. The boy who lived was not either arrogant nor a bumbling fool with no concept of what was going on. The muggle he brought moved like a predator and they could sense there was some sort of unspoken communication happening..but none could grasp how.

The goblin's stayed out of wizard politics, but they saw suddenly a chance to regain the prestige they had possessed when Gringotts was first founded. Aid the boy who lived, and perhaps...perhaps...

"What do you seek, Madame Desvon?"

The woman's eyes got a sharpness to him he recognized, it was a vicious predatory instinct in this one..one that usually lay sleeping. "Knowledge, Mr. Axethrown..perhaps you could be so kind as to suggest some books..but from you?" There was something then, a momentary feeling that he was being looked at without eyes, a pressure of sorts though not hostile before the predator pulled in her claws and another true smile showed. "From you what I doubt I can learn in books...how does one properly speak to your kind, that I may teach Harry..and make our dealings more pleasant?"

Axethrown could honestly say no human had ever surprised him so..and he smirked. "You cannot pronounce with your tongues..our language properly."

The woman watched him, as if seeing what he wasn't saying and then asked again, this time startling him truly.

"If we spoke badly, but still attempted, would it be offensive?"

Axethrown grinned at her, seeing here was indeed a chance with the boy who lived. "Well then...let me instruct you..and I am sure I can find a list of those books..."

Axethrown began then with simple greetings, the proper way rather then the butchered English they used to speak to their guests. He was actually quite impressed with the muggle's pronunciation, she did not hesitate to clip her sounds and speak with a harsh rasp to her voice though he knew it hurt delicate human throats. She repeated again and again, then requested a quill to write down her best approximation to remember the words. So they spent a surprisingly pleasant hour, with Axethrown feeling for the first time in centuries, hope that once again the greatness of the goblins would truly be recognized. There were worse things, then having the one who was guardian to the boy who lived, holding them in high esteem.

When they stood, shaking hands, Axethrown escorted her out, handing her a book one of his companions brought. "This will be useful. Guard it well.." He met her steel blue eyes and saw the way she opened the book, her fingers caressing the pages as her eyes flowed over the words swiftly. So..she was a fast reader..he saw the shine of understanding grow and then she smiled at him, that same true smile holding nothing back that was almost childish..and bowed her head as she hugged the book gently to her form. All the goblins were surprised then, and Axethrown knew no few had been upset that a copy of their own introduction to the complex wizard laws put into simple terms to learn had been handed out to a human.

-I am honored..- The stunned expressions on his fellow employees made Axethrown puff his chest out in pride as the muggle managed to get the phrase out, her voice only a little too soft but as gobbledegook was meant too, there was no way to lie with it. The true depth of her awe and thanks was broadcast to every goblin listening and they had the full attention.

Axethrown nodded, noticing she carefully pulled out a scarf and wrapped it, before replacing the book into the bag she had brought with her as if it was glass. She turned then, a second before Axethrown's advanced ears could pick up the sound of the carts, her face alight with a smile that was so full of joy and pride he didn't doubt for a moment that the-boy-who-lived had full allegiance of the human woman. Nor did he doubt any longer that there was something different..some way they could communicate that was not known as Harrison's cart appeared and he hopped out looking awed and elated, though he thanked his driver and barely kept himself from running over.

"Bane! It was magnificent..next time you have to come, it goes ever so fast and the buildings have markings all over them..you'd love it!" Harrison's eyes caught the soft expression in Bane's, even as he saw triumph and knew she'd been up to something good. Her hands went to dab makeup back over his scar gently, before she ruffled his hair, her nails along his scalp and making him half close his eyes at the gesture that was as good as a hug from Bane in public. Beaming at her he laughed, taking her hand willingly. "I can't wait to tell you all about everything in there..it's amazing.."

He turned then and smiled at Axethrown, he didn't know the goblin but he knew his mother figure was talking to him. "I apologize for interrupting, but that was truly an incredible experience."

Axethrown raised a brow but nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harrison looked up at Bane only briefly, but she nodded, and he smiled at her, though it was more for the benefit of those around them..as he knew from her leanings that he had permission to do as he wished. "If you please, sir. I prefer to go by Harrison Desvon until I am certain what using my birth name will get me into. Or if need be, Potter-Desvon."

Again there was that flash of surprise in the goblin's eyes before he nodded. "We will be expecting you to return before you depart for Hogwarts..so we can explain the guardian's position to you. Though with proof we've been told can be provided, we can simply file the change if you are so willing."

Bane was surprised at that herself, the goblin had not mentioned such a thing but Harrison's smile kept her silent. "Thank you, sir."

It wasn't long after that they were going for a walk outside, Harrison's aura beaming with excitement as he longed to tell Bane about the books and the weapons, and the piles of gold..but mostly the books. He grinned at the thought, Bane would be thrilled...then his eyes glanced down at his school list. Robes.

"Ugh. Clothes shopping.." Harrison sighed, half to get the playful shove from Bane who hated the process just as much. Just because they could dress well didn't mean they liked the dull task of aquiring the clothing.

"I'm glad I won't be wearing them."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Go look at cloaks next door then..those you'd actually wear, and help you blend in better."

She actually tilted her head and eyed him before conceding the point. "I do not have the proper..knuts was it?"

Harrison smirked and shoved a smaller bag at her, loving the sharp glare he got. "C'mon..please? Just one cloak. I want to buy you -something-..." Harrison really did, after all he knew often Bane went without things and trips she would have not hesitated to buy before to make sure he was happy and had all he wanted. The guys had told him of her life before Harry was in it, and though he knew without a doubt she loved him he also was aware she'd given up a lot. The idea of finally giving back was one that made him excited..and seeing how much gold he'd had, knowing he wouldn't need to work most likely ever, though he would still to keep from being bored, and could finally spoil the person who gave up so much for him..well..Harrison had been praying and thanking every deity he could think of. He had pulled that bag together and thought this out earlier, so he refused to let Bane out of it, even if he had to break out the puppy eyes. Besides the challenge of finding ways to make Bane accept when she'd fight him anew every time would be fun. Like a game.

"One. But if I don't like them I won't."

"Fair." Harrison's smile always worked and Bane ruffled his hair again before stepping out, leaving him to the seat as he waited his turn. Before long he was called up to be fitted, and loved watching the moving items as they measured him. There was a very pretty blond boy next to him, who seemed bored with everything. He got the feeling though as he paid attention that actually he was rather nervous.

"Hogwarts?"

Harrison turned and smiled at the blond, recognizing the awkward comment, and better then thee tone for the clumsy shy behavior it seemed to be. Someone who wasn't used to socializing outside of a play date..like his friends who had to learn how to socialize, period.

"Yes, We should have come a few days ago..but had other plans."

That got him a cocky grin and made one bloom on Harrison's own face. "Likewise, my Father" and couldn't Harrison just -see- that capitalized... "Is a very busy man, so we couldn't make it until now. What house do you wish to be sorted into?"

Now that actually gave Harrison pause, he'd had a rudimentary..and lousy in his opinion, explanation of the houses. "I suppose they all have their points, and it seems like only truly shallow people could section you into just your biggest traits doesn't it? Rather silly..it just makes it where everyone will be stupid and judge you without getting to know you, and then they're likely to be wrong. It does make it easier I suppose to abide by a stereotype unless it suits you to break it though.."

The blond boy gave him a real grin now, one that was clearly fighting a fit of giggles. "You are -so- Slytherin! So am I, it's the best house you know."

Harrison was enjoying the company and laughed. "Well if you're in it I suppose it has one good point!"

This brought a laugh out of blondie and a faint blush at his ears, clearly he wasn't used to real praise. His eyes widened then and he smiled. "I'm Draco Malfoy.."

"Harrison Desvon."

"Desvon? That's not a pureblood name.." He looked a bit wary, and Harrison decided that with this new boy..whom he wanted to befriend, to be honest. Besides, likely Hagrid had given him biased information about blood status anyways..they couldn't be that archaic.

"It's not. I was adopted. To be honest I'm new to a lot of this and well..I was under the impression my original name would be getting me unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention?" He had Draco's full attention now, with that eagerness of a child about to find a special secret. Harrison had the feeling Draco didn't have many real friends, he was all but wiggling like a puppy at the prospect of being special.

"Yeah...I have to check with my guardian first.." He smiled shyly at him. "Sorry?"

Draco sniffed, then grinned. "I'll forgive you, because that's really brilliant. You are doing well though, to trust a Malfoy."

Harrison laughed happily, answering Madame Malkin's questions and then he heard the soft purring chuckle of his guardian's voice even as he felt it, and was surprised to see Draco shiver a bit too as he felt Bane lean her amusement on him.

"Well, aren't you a devastatingly handsome pair?" He pouted as he saw Bane leaning casually in the door frame to the fitting area, still dressed as she was, though some of her hair was starting to inch free of the braid.

"You didn't buy a cloak!" Harrison said accusingly, trying to ignore the snicker he heard from Draco.

Bane shrugged with a smirk. "Sorry kiddo, you know how picky I am.." her eyes went over to his blond acquaintance and she sent a feeling of approval as she looked at him, and again Draco shivered, making her eyebrow raise. Harrison was thrilled that his new friend seemed sensitive..most people weren't.

"Going to introduce me Harrison?" Bane smiled then and it was the smile that made people blush, and Harrison was greatly amused that Draco was no exception. He was trying to learn that smile but he didn't have the charm yet. He knew he would, Bane had already snorted and told him if he paraded girls and or boys through their home too young she'd sit around polishing her weapons.

"This is Draco Malfoy, destined to be a Slytherin. Draco, this is Victoria Desvon my guardian..but everyone calls her Bane."

"Why on earth would you go by such a common sounding nickname?"

Bane got her wicked grin then, one that promised mischief and mayhem and always made the children around her excited as it was so..inviting to trouble. Harrison could back up that usually..it was a precursor to some bit of insanity that left him giddy at the end. "Now now..how I got labeled Bane is my secret.."

Harrison laughed at Draco's surprised expression complete with open mouth, then patted the boy on the shoulder when he saw him blush. "I'm still trying to get it out of her..and I've been with her for six years!" It was their preferred story..after all, every time she could take Harry back then she had come for a visit, and then taken him for longer ones. It was just that it hadn't felt permanent until recently.

"Are you done, Draco?" The voice was cultured silver and made the boy in Draco vanish, Harrison also straightened, recognizing the tone of authority. It was Bane's reaction though that made Harrison want to smirk. She turned to regard the handsome-well no doubt in Harrison's mind where Draco got his looks- man who was giving her a look as he clearly tried to find out what she was. If Draco's comment earlier was a hint, that she wasn't even a witch was a bad strike. However, Bane simply smiled at him. Didn't fawn, didn't blush or drool..just smiled. As if there wasn't a clear aristocrat dressed in silk and dripping with wealth standing there looking down his aquiline nose at them.

"Yes Father.."

"Your son is charming. Not many can get my ward to open up so fully and never so fast." This made Harrison blush even as he saw Draco sneak him a tiny happy smile, and yet..Harrison's attention was on the elder Malfoy as he observed Bane. Harrison was learning to read people, and he felt, as much from Bane too, that this was someone important. There was that strange feeling she got, a whirling in the midst of her forehead that she swept over him. Harrison knew when that happened it was a moment in which actions would change the course of their lives forever.

The elder Malfoy looked to the woman, the mother perhaps of the boy who seemed to be making his own open up and was aware she was not impressed by him. He'd come at the tail end of the conversation and figured her and the brat of no importance. Yet...

Yet.

There was something he was missing. Years of serving the greatest Dark lord meant he picked up on power, and he sensed it in the young boy. He also noticed the way his 'guardian' moved. She was relaxed, but had that utter wariness of a warrior in a danger zone. Much as he did when in public, always ready for some fool to attack him for being a prior death eater. Part of why he held his tongue was to give her a visual inspection, knowing that after seeing his own finery most tended to quail and pick at their own substandard items.

He was surprised. The woman was dressed simple, in a quasi Muggle fashion but he recognized the bodice as a functional one, one for comfort rather then shape, and he saw the crease to the outer silk fabric that betrayed leather inside. It was a common double layering technique for men for protection, her shirt was clearly silk and though a single color he noticed it had a fine weave that was nearly undetectable depicting Celtic shapes. Her pants were a silk blend, and her boots were a fine leather..all of it utilitarian as if she was ready for a fight not an outing, but all of it well made and perfectly tailored. Only her hair seemed out of place, but the curls that escaped, soft waves though they were, likely resisted all attempts at being tamed. It was her jewelry that gave him pause. The symbols were not common ones to all be worn at once, and certainly not by a muggle. They were all clearly fine silver and hand made by an artist, and the ring on her right hand was meant for a man in silver with a deep black onyx scrying stone. She did not appear a muggle..or even muggle born.

However when she met his gaze calmly and then simply looked over to the boys as they removed their robes, his eyes followed. He had expected of course, to see simple jeans and a t-shirt for a muggle born or halfblood..but the boy was dressed even more impeccably then his own. The mimicry of their outfits was not lost on Lucius, as if they were presenting a uniformed united front. His clothing was again, fine and fit more for a lord's son then a commoner and made Lucius only more curious. That same delicate weave to the boys silk shirt, with patterns only visible in the proper lighting. The vest had obviously been tailored just for him, as had the pants which even had a crease down the front as if he was a miniature adult. The boots had been shined to show the softness inherent in the leather and there was jewelry of a similar quality to the adults. Even if these were their best clothes, which the Malfoy lord didn't doubt, that they put such thought into it, and that the boy was attired with the same exacting care as the woman said a great deal.

Harrison recognized the nudge from Bane and bowed respectfully, a hand at his chest open, showing his own silver snake watch and yet never taking his eyes from Mr. Malfoy's. "Harrison James Desvon..and my guardian, Victoria Desvon."

Lucius inclined his head, noticing the woman did not even attempt to offer her hand as if she knew he wouldn't take it.

Curious. At odds with the way they were presenting themselves, most would have assumed a lady's hand would be kissed if not shaken but it was though both of them sensed it would not happen, not even for propriety would Malfoy touch a suspected muggle.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy. Of course you've met my son."

There was a moment, one that if not for his years in social circles Lucius would have missed, the two shared a look at hearing his title and he could have sworn they spoke somehow before the woman turned to him, and he was aware of that look in her eyes. People only got it when they wanted something.

That look though he could handle, it meant things were in his control, and Malfoy's loved control.

"Is there perhaps, a way we could speak privately somewhere, Lord Malfoy?.." He would have denied if not for Draco's sudden outburst.

"Is this about your name you couldn't tell me from before?"

Harrison nodded, then turned his eyes..green eyes..Harrison James Desvon...Harry James...with a guardian who had the last name Desvon, so it was not a name he got from his parents. Lucius had a feeling who he was suddenly looking at..and if so..

This would not be a chance to miss. He inclined his head to the woman. "Join us for lunch?"

Bane smiled then, and Lucius was appreciative of the fellow predator he saw there, the danger that he adored so, rushed about even as her fingers moved along her arm..she had a weapon he was sure of it. "It would be our pleasure."

Draco leaned over to whisper. "Don't you hate how they get all secretive?"

Harrison giggled then and grinned. "Wait until she knows you.." Harrison went then to pay for his garments, ignoring the strange looks that it wasn't Bane paying. Neither he nor Bane seemed to care at the speculation, it didn't matter anyways. Two of the curious were about to find out and why should they care otherwise?

It was only once they had their bags, and it didn't escape either Malfoy's notice how Bane took the bags from Harrison calmly, and how Harrison sighed but didn't argue. Clearly this was a frequent issue with them and so was the trail of her nails along the back of his shoulders from side to side in comfort. It was a light touch, a reaffirming one but one that could also be altered to give warning. Lucius again found himself amused, and curious how they seemed to be so in sync. What was more Draco kept getting a startled expression for no reason. Without a word however, the elder Malfoy led them to one of the bistro's not far from Diagon Alley. It was a casual place, for a Malfoy. One the students could go to in their school robes if need be, but that served impeccable simple clean food of the highest quality. It was not sauces and spices and salt that covered flavors here, and everything was the best it could be. The decor was calm and soothing, creams and dark browns to resemble an old villa in Italy where things were understated but elegant.

They were seated in a small table outside with flowering plants from the Italian countryside acting as a natural screen, and though he did not intend to tell his guests, there was a number of privacy charms be-spelled into each table. He watched amused, and surprised, as Harrison moved in front of his guardian to pull out her chair, and she sat down gracefully murmuring a thank you softly. Indeed he noticed the way the boy sat comfortable in the place, despite the several pieces of cutlery and surmised that somehow someone had decided to teach him etiquette. It was slightly off, he noticed as they nibbled their way through the appetizers without a word..as was appropriate...but that discrepancy could be allotted to the difference between Muggle and Wizarding societies. Regardless, he felt his opinion of the boy, currently engaged in delighted soft spoken chatter with his son, rising.

Finally as they waited on their main entree to show, Lucius waved his wand discreetly. He saw the boy clearly suspect something as if it was just beyond his senses, not surprising considering the feel to Lucius's magic, but turned to his guardian to know, and then again..the woman surprised him, tilting her head with a slightly distant look to her eyes. Harrison, Malfoy noticed, had his full attention on his guardian before she gave a soft hum.

"A wall of sorts..curving and distorting senses to keep them inside."

Harrison smiled, even as Draco and Lucius gave her a strange look. The charms were silent, a great feat for a wizard, and unique to the Malfoy line. That with no way to know what had happened, and nor had he moved his wand above the table where it would have been visible..Harrison had been the one to sense something, and clearly he asked silently...and his guardian answered. Yes, they were a puzzle.

"You wished to speak with me?" Lucius expected the woman to talk then, but she smiled, her eyes going to Harrison.

"It is your tale, kiddo."

Harrison smiled at her, and again Draco shivered, though it wasn't in reaction to anything unpleasant. Rather he felt a wave of support and affection, that was, nice. Harrison then looked at Lucius and sighed. "I was born Harry James Potter.."

"But where's the scar?" Draco's outburst would be corrected later, right now Lucius was just as curious. As an answer Harrison held out his hand, his guardian already passing over her napkin damped with water. Gently he wiped his forehead, a tan substance being left behind on the napkin and moved his hair aside.

There was no denying that mark. Even if someone tried the dark magic that seemed to curl and twist beneath the surface sang to the dark mark on Lucius's forearm. Breathing out slightly he watched..then nodded, and Harrison covered the scar again. Draco now had his face flushed in delight, which didn't surprise Lucius..Draco had been adoring the stories of the boy-who-lived since his mother first told him of them. More, he had declared as a young child of barely five that someday Potter would be his best friend and they would be the most powerful wizards ever.

Perhaps his son would get his wish. His eyes never left Harrison's and he nodded again. "So. Why come to me, why show yourself to a man who followed the one who gave you that scar, if all the stories are to be believed?"

Now here Harrison sat up straighter, his eyes flashing. "I have been taught to get the entire story. I have been raised on stories that yes, were muggle, but their myths are likely not so far different from the ones you know. I know what one person considers evil and vicious another considers just for a cause or reason that they cannot or will not explain."

Lucius hummed, deciding to toy with the boy. "And what do you know of darkness? Of magic that creeps and calls?"

Harrison clearly was fighting to roll his eyes and Draco suddenly was fighting giggles, making Harrison blink and grin, distracted. "You felt that?"

"What IS that anyways? It keeps feeling like someone is tickling or poking me!" Draco's whine was really rather adorable when combined with his pout, and Lucius had not seen him act so much like his age since he was a toddler. Harrison grinned.

"That's Bane..though I'm surprised you feel it..since you are strangers..." Again the boys green eyes locked onto his guardian and she chuckled, sipping her tea.

"You like him, so your aura and his are melded a bit because you two are trying out a friendship and your powers are on a near enough level to settle like water comfortably. Because of that when you feel a reaction, you're echoing. So he's an echo of your echo and it probably resonates a bit like a tuning fork."

"What?" Draco was not being corrected on his horrid behavior simply because he was asking questions, unknowingly, for his father. It made no sense..

Harrison grinned again. "Bane's the funniest and weirdest muggle you'll ever meet. She sees things, senses things..and sometimes just knows things, it takes getting used to."

Bane chuckled again and took pity on the Malfoy's, after all if they were as full of the purebred nonsense as the goblins had implied, being 'Other' wasn't a bad thing. "I believe though you are asking more along the lines of the emotions that aren't yours, Draco?" At his wary nod she smiled softly. "That is what we are referring to. The best description I've found is a sort of empathy. Harrison and I use it often, I can read his emotions, and send my own towards him so he learns how to read a situation from my perspective. This is all new to both of us and it is something we are used to, so here in this strange world I keep reassuring him or asking him about things, without either of us needing to seem as lost as we are."

Lucius's mind was reeling. Empathy was not unheard of, but to control it as a language of sort was..incredible. The boy was obviously comfortable with it being used on him in such a way which suggested years together in practice, and he felt no small bit of envy for their skill. It would indeed be priceless to train an heir. Some of the other comments though made Lucius wonder. Luckily his boy had his own sense of curiosity and would not hold back just because of it being proper.

"Seeing things, and knowing them then?" Draco asked, nibbling again on a biscuit as he waited and Harrison grinned slyly.

"I'll answer that one..Bane sometimes can't put it into words but I've watched. She'll sometimes talk to energies for lack of a better term..she sees things we can't sometimes..and it ties into how she'll just know some things. Like the wall you put up...or at Gringotts, she startled the goblins. If it was more predictable I'd call her a seer or something, but sometimes the information is really useless. It's why she nudged me back in the store though that you were who we should talk to if I was comfortable with it."

"You got all that out of that funny fluttering feeling?"

"Well yeah, you learn to interpret it. One thing Bane's taught me is we all feel emotions a bit different."

"So it didn't feel fluttery to you?"

"No more like..well I call it leaning. Like she's got all her attention on me and I can figure out when she did it and guess why. It's not perfect, I don't always get it right but it's something that makes it all a bit easier."

Lucius cleared his throat, letting the boys move into their own chat about emotions and feelings and met the eyes of the muggle who wasn't quite what he expected.

"What is it you wish of me then, that you risk this?"

Bane never once flinched as she met his eyes, her voice soft, clearly a request. "We do not know this world, I will not abandon Harrison to it and I need someone who would be if not honest, then perhaps brutal in his opinions on situations and people in this world. We just found out the history behind his past. I refuse to let someone use him for their gain."

"Again..the accusations against me in the past.." He stopped as there was something that brushed along his magical senses, it was a strange feeling like running his hand over velvet and now the 'tickle' that Draco mentioned made sense. He wanted to glare at the woman but the expression on her face never changed and it was likely unintentional. If she could read others so easily, without thought, it was indeed a skill. Moreso if the only reason he sensed it now was because it had been pointed out, or she was no longer bothering to be subtle subconciously.

"We are never the same people from day to day, Lord Malfoy. Harrison has been raised to view the world for himself, not to just condemn because he's told what is popular. The people who died brought him into this world, but I do not doubt there was not killing and such actions on both sides. Harrison has always had a quick mind, and you'll find there are shadows to him."

Lucius smirked, seeking to unnerve the woman. "What would you do if it turned out he was a dark wizard?"

Again, he didn't expect the sudden wicked grin and the reply. "Well, then I raised him right didn't I? Only a fool fears the dark because they can't see what is there. Light that is too bright will burn your sight away too, I've always lived with my own spirituality in the shadows and Harrison is fully aware of it."

The boys had come back to listening and this point Harrison snorted amused. "Bane, your name alone is a give away..not to mention the marks you've put on yourself. I think the one you got to symbolize adopting me is the lightest one!"

Bane smirked at him and lifted a brow. "Point."

Lucius leaned back, and allowed the topics to shift to easy descriptions of the political systems and basic information that was pleasantries more or less as he let his mind whirl. Indeed now, and only now, that it had been pointed out Lucius could see a hint of mischief to both that was a shade darker then it should be..and the boy clearly had a rich scent to his magic that could handle the rigors of dark spells. It seemed there were many secrets to the boy-who-lived.


	4. Chapter 4

To the people asking about relationships. It's undecided as at this point Harrison is too young to tell me who he'd like, cooties and all... The boys are young and as I've written, Harrison and Bane both have experience with the disabled who are often very affectionate and like small bits of contact. I hope some of that will be explained in this chapter. I refuse to say people are out of character, they happen to decide how they write themselves. So for this just remember it is AU, and my take on it.

Also in regards to Bane, there's some hints of what Harry has been talking about coming out now. I will give a disclaimer early, most of her abilities are going to be rather useless but they flesh out why she thinks and will react the way she does which in turn will greatly change how Harrison reacts in my fic and part of why he slides towards the shadows so just be patient. Charactes are stubborn about what they reveal.

()()()()()()()()))()()()

Harrison's hand slipped into Bane's own as they were waiting for Draco and Lucius to finish speaking with the owner of the bistro they had just dined in. Harrison leaned into his mother figure, his arm pulling hers around him as he sighed softly. They were a sweet image, both with dark attire, Harrison's black hair tumbling about with a hint of curl to the edges and Bane's multihued auburn hair trying to free itself from the plait, both with slight tans to them which was unusual in Britain. They looked related, easily so. Harrison looked up into her eyes, his own tired. They had so much to do still, and so little accomplished..

This world was so drastically different it felt draining. So much had happened, and they hadn't even gotten more then two stops done.

"I like Draco."

Bane's lips curved into a smile, and Harrison closed his eyes halfway in pleasure as he felt the warmth and affection from his guardian. This was part of what had healed the boy with his traumatic past, though he'd forgiven his blood relatives the work of harsh words was damning. Not so however, when you had such complete proof of how someone felt about you. He never doubted that Bane loved him, was proud of him, and never regretted pulling her life apart to rebuild with him. How could he when she did not hide her emotions from him? He sighed softly, snuggling a bit closer to draw strength from her. He truly did like Draco but his head hurt a bit from the mind games he had to follow with the lord Malfoy, really he didn't ask for any of this..but he would make the best of it.

"Mm. Perhaps we could ask to delay further discussions? Would that be okay?" Harrison asked as he looked up at her again, and felt her considering his words. Rarely did Bane block her emotions from him, it was a habit she'd gotten into from the disabled kids, they were so needy..so desperate to feel they were not burdens just because they were different. The constant touch of a hand on the arm, or holding hands as they walked had become a habit. It served for safety to prevent someone running off, as well as comfort. So many would shy away from those who were not 'normal' that to have someone willing to see them as people too, especially the children, had gotten to Harrison. After the first time one of his special needs friends had asked Harrison to hold his hand so he could 'borrow his movement' to help keep reminding his body to put one foot in front of the other on a long walk, it had just become habit. From one kid to the next, and it never even occurred to him that it may be unusual. If someone didn't want the contact they'd have pulled away, instead Draco too seemed a little starved for kind attention and had clutched at his hand desperately when they'd held them. Harrison had noticed when helping the kids along with Bane that she didn't block her surface emotions, just the myriad ones people had below, but it was enough. He'd simply asked her once to not block him most the time..and so she tried. It helped that he'd gotten used to it that even when she barely filtered anything to him subconsciously he could sense it. Oh she could stop at any time, but it was also seeming to increase the range she could send such feelings to him distance wise to always be practicing.

"We can ask."

Harrison smiled softly and then snuggled contently back into her hold, his hand on her wrist as it tightened to pull him across his shoulders even closer to her. Harrison could almost feel the magic around them, swirling in a protective sphere as it always did when they were 'bonding' as they had come to call it. Harrison's power..though they used to call it his Randomness, would seek out Bane's strange gifts and almost seem to play together like curious puppies, circling them happily. The first time it had happened had been when they started talking seriously about the adoption, four years ago.

It also always comforted his unique friends who would giggle as they felt the electricity of his powers humming about.

Another content sigh left him, glad for a moments reprieve mentally even as he thought about how similarly his powers had sought out Draco's, like their hands reaching out for each other. They were both strong then, though Harrison guessed as they were both young that could change eventually, the point was they were similar in strength right now. Draco had a sharp feel to his powers that reminded him of the more deadly weapons he had seen in Bane's study, or the times he'd heard the tales and myths draped in shadows and blood. Darker magics he guessed. It wasn't so unlike some of the things he and Bane were comfortable with, so Harrison figured it was best to not bring up..but a comfort with the shadows as well as the light was most likely another reason why Harrison was so happy in Draco's company. He'd found a good companion, one who was so similar to him in ways that they could easily spend time together.

Finally however the Malfoy's exited, and if they thought anything about how the two were clearly seeking comfort in the other they said nothing. The elder Malfoy had actually held Draco back for a few quick words, not a lecture, but to tell him to tread softly as despite how well Harry seemed to be doing, it was clear he was nervous. A few brief instructions on how to handle the situation, and Draco was ready to continue interacting with the boy, relieved his father wouldn't be taking him to task for letting his pureblood mask down.

"I think the wands should be next, if you do not mind Harrison. Everything else if need be can be ordered later but the wand is crucial." Lucius stated and Bane let go of Harrison as he moved away from her, though she smiled warmly at Draco and he shivered again, though this time his eyes were wide and he looked at her confused.

"That felt like a hug..what was -that-?"

Harrison grinned and took Draco's hand as they followed his father, Bane moving to the rear in a way to make sure no one tried to sneak up on them and she could easily see if anything went wrong.

"I simply sent it to you directly, Draco." Bane answered and Draco's eyes went wide.

"You can do that?"

"Of course, it's not just limited to Harrison, it's just a constant most the time between us."

Harrison nodded, squeezing Draco's hand as they walked and well aware that Lucius was listening in. "It's helpful. You can also try to throw things in her direction if you ever need to..but it feels kinda like working yourself into hysterics. If you do though she can sense to tune in because you don't feel like you should. I have kept notes on it, I wouldn't mind sharing them with you if you like? Maybe you could help us figure some more out..seeing as we don't know much yet."

Draco felt his grin nearly explode as his chest puffed out with pride. The boy-who-lived wanted his help, and was with him. True no one knew who he was, which was really a pity, but knowing a secret that almost no one else in the wizarding world did was rather worth it. As Olivander's wasn't far from the shop for the apothecary and at Harrison's glance Bane smiled and went to get their things, only to be stopped by Lucius's cane in her way.

"You do not wish to miss what will occur inside." Lucius did not give her a direct look, but was not sneering either. "It happens only once in a Wizards life."

Though Bane was often the sort to bristle at commands she simply backed down with a thank you and went to follow the boys inside, leaving the elder Malfoy to follow behind. He was still running over in his head the advantages this could present and how to proceed exactly. He rarely even interacted with lesser purebloods, much less a muggle. Certainly not willingly without gain. However, he was forced to admit this was a different situation. This was a muggle who was guardian to the most influential figure in wizarding history of the current generation and would only provide an advantage for his family and son. More, from what he could tell this muggle was willing to defer to the wizards about her, rather then try to enforce her own views. He decided to mentally tick her instead as he would a squib, and made a note to tell her and the boys to try to act like it. If she caught up on her history and terms enough she could pass as one and it would make things far smoother for them all around.

Indeed if anything it would help with the circles that Potter would need to navigate in the social world some day. More, he wondered how much damage Dumbledore had already caused. It was not that he hadn't believed in the Dark Lord and his ways, but rather a decade after his death much had changed. Lucius still abhored things having to do with muggles, but a few tolerable exceptions that would prove of benefit to his family and power would be accepted. Lucius preferred to be in power and as things stood now he held a great deal of it, without needing to tarnish his reputation. The allure of the dark would always be present, but he like so many others, had begun to believe that their lord would never truly return. In the time since the order and ministry had all but removed most of the privileges of the pureblood and those who followed the older ways. It offended him and most the other old families to see their children shoved aside for what made the fluffy hearted fools smile about tolerance and equality. Rubbish. Theirs was a world of power, of magic and strength, one did not obtain equality for mere rodents. Indeed he was fully aware, and not at all apologetic about the fact that were Draco's new obsession not the boy-who-lived he would have ignored him and the muggle woman, strange abilities though she had, completely. Instead he was having to start compiling the information in ways to spin this all to their advantage. A Malfoy never let a chance escape.

"Ah Mr Malfoy.." Olivander stopped and his strange eyes were for the first time in Lucius's memory, sharp and fixated on Harry. It was as if he was seeing into the boy, to his very core. A rather unnerving thought for all that it would explain his affinity for the wand makers craft. However he snapped out of it and began with Draco, walking him through the various wands until he found a proper reaction in one.

Of course Draco was pleased at his audience as spectacular effects happened with every wave of wand, even if many were disastrous.

The wand that chose Draco was a fine one. Very much fitted for his somewhat spoiled and lazy offspring's personality and talents. Draco seemed delighted that as Olivander went to outfit Harrison with one, Bane was content to coo over Draco and his wand. That she was happy to listen to him explain how the process had felt since she would never experience it only caused Draco to increase his dramatics in the telling to Lucius's amusement. Indeed, as Lucius watched both the boy-who-lived and his son interact thus far..he came to the conclusion that Narcissa would do well to meet the guardian of Mr. Potter. Clearly she was taken with their son and the infamous Malfoy charm, but more he could tell from how Draco was acting that he was at ease in a way that he never was outside family. While much of that could be attributed to the woman's strange abilities he figured it was mostly from the boy-who-lived. Indeed, Draco had been reluctant to let go of his hand, even for his wand fitting. To finally have the famous child whom he had always wanted as his friend, there and clearly happy to be in his company was perhaps the highlight of Draco's day.

He didn't doubt that they would end up hosting more then a few play dates, and inwardly sighed at the thought of Narcissa and her schemes. She would find a way to casually arrange a gathering of her lady friends at the same time, to be certain that he was seen at their estate if he did not caution her. Indeed, he rather thought the idea of keeping Harry Potter and Harrison Desvon separate a good one, the boy never knew when he'd need an alias.

When Harrison received his wand, and a rather ominous tale about it that made both Lucius and Draco straighten however, Harrison merely sighed and frowned. Oh goody, his wand had a connection to a crazed meglomaniac who murdered his first family, left him with a nasty scar on his face, and then it came to him about the words Bane had told him a few days ago..though the precise wording escaped him at the moment.

"You are certain, Sir?"

Olivander blinked and then looked almost offended. "I know every wand I've ever made, Mr. Potter!"

Harrison's soft groan then was changed to a glare as he looked at Bane who seemed amused. "You, suck. Seriously, couldn't you have given me a better warning?"

Bane smiled softly, but there was a cool and dangerous edge to her voice that made Lucius's eyes narrow..what was she hiding?

"Language. Be glad I found a way to tell you anything at all about it, you know my sight between the realms is confusing."

"Yes ma mere." Harrison sighed out as he recognized that protective edge, but Bane had drawn Olivander's attention at that and he seemed startled. His eyes getting hazier then ever.

"...improbable.."

Bane blinked, tilting her head at Olivander before going to put Harry's wand in with his other bags. It wasn't as if he could use it just yet and she didn't trust him to be able to entirely resist the urge to practice and see just what he could get up to. Harrison however did not like the expression on the wand maker's face, not directed to his guardian whom perhaps he was a trifle possessive over. That was his mother now, his friend and sister when he didn't feel like listening to her or wanted to make a point. Draco he didn't mind so much because he in a childish fashion already saw Draco as his friend, and his father would be their helper. But this man he had given no permissions to and he didn't want to know about his Bane.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Olivander however kept staring, and then said something in what was perhaps another language that made Bane stiffen and whirl, her expression more shocked then Harrison could remember save the time he'd disappeared and shown up stuck on the roof. Slowly though he watched as she turned predator, circling Olivander and then whispered something faint back. There was a strange lack of sensation from her, he felt nothing which meant she was utterly focused on the wand maker and was locked down from sharing her emotions at that moment. Olivander's expression cleared and he nodded, calm and bleary eyed once more.

"Return later. We have a great deal to discuss, madame."

Bane just stared at Olivander. "I had no..idea.."

Olivander did manage a soft sigh. "Figures. You would take in the boy-who-lived ..Then you would show up here and not even put together the clues, none of my wands sing when you entered so you aren't even a witch potentially which makes this all the more complicated. You're just a mess of trouble! Did you talk to the goblins?"

"Not as you are implying. Considering it was only earlier this week I even learned of your world I'm hardly about to go ranting about my experiences fully! That isn't precisely something you bring up out of nowhere without being sent off to have your head examined." Bane shot Olivander a sharp look that made the wand master roll his eyes and hold out his hand.

"Give."

Sighing, and not caring to do anything about her two utterly baffled witnesses, or Harrison's fuming emotion Bane held out her arm after undoing her sleeve, handing Harrison her blade which Lucius was surprised and pleased to see he'd been right about a hidden weapon. Soft underarm exposed Harrison had not been expecting Olivander to use a spell to draw blood, nor for him to bottle a small vial of it before using a minor healing charm and nodding.

"You will come back."

"Later, right now my son is my priority." The words were cold, and Harrison smiled despite the tone, he knew how Bane got when being protective. Much as he had reverted to calling her mother, she would revert to calling him son. Usually it was more a friendship, or like siblings with twenty or more years apart..but not when Bane was ill at ease. He knew later Bane would explain, but he also could sense the dual silver gazes burning into them, and figured this was highly unusual. Of course, it was perfectly possible Bane wouldn't even know how to explain...and as they walked out his highly developed mind from reading advanced books his childhood provided a potential answer before either Malfoy could say a word. Bane had reacted in surprise because she had at some point interacted with Olivander in one of her trance states, probably with them not looking like themselves or with it so long ago she could recall the feel when something reminded her, but not the appearance. Much like he could vaguely recall the pitch of his birth mother's voice but not how it sounded.

"You met him in one of your trips and didn't think he was real here?"

"Exactly." Bane pursed her lips. "The concept is not entirely a pleasant one, I prefer my gifts mostly to remain unknown to benefit you with a surprise weapon if people underestimate me..Also if there is one, perhaps there are others and not all of them did I get along with." She looked up and found the elder Malfoy had clearly decided to wait..but there was promise of an interrogation there and she sighed.

"Another day?"

Lucius tilted his head, and then nodded, noticing the boys were back to holding hands as they started to the book shop. "My silence of course, will have a price.." Unspoken was so would his help. Bane however got one of those feelings again as she watched the two boys share a laugh. He would demand a price, but never the payment. From what she sensed the elder Malfoy was simply wishing to ensure his son had a friend, especially one who was influential.

"Perhaps we could discuss it over a playdate for the two? I would rather Harrison knew at least one child well before leaving."

Lucius inclined his head, he could arrange for it to be Narcissa who met with the woman and spoke to her first. Perhaps his capable wife could ferret the information out, the Black line was after all, noted for it's charm.

"I will send an owl."

"An owl?" Harrison looked back over his shoulder, but Draco pulled him along, explaining so his father didn't have to. This too had been something Lucius had mentioned, he would play nice with the muggle, but he would rather not talk to her. So much of the simple explanations would come from Draco. It seemed both adults were content to let the eager adolescents do much of the talking for them.

"Yeah, isn't that how you got your letter to Hogwarts? All wizards send letters and such with Owls. That's why you can get one instead of a stupid cat or rat or toad..so you can send letters home. You -can- use a school owl, but they're ugly and often stupid."

"Do you have an owl, Draco?"

Draco preened then and nodded. "Yes. I purchased him the other day with Mother, he's a very handsome screech owl with gray and brown feathers and is very smart. This way I can send messages to my family and friends whenever I want."

"Is there any other way they can send messages?"

"Well, you can come here to Diagon Alley and someone will let you send via a post owl..but that is very inconvenient. Did you not want one?"

"I wish I could have a pet other then what they said..but I suppose an owl would be the best choice. I would much prefer my snake though."

"You have a snake?"

"Yep. Ma mere and I both like them, so when it's cold out I go find a bunch of them and bring them in for the winter, one of them decided to stay with me but he's lazy. He just likes to stay draped around my bed or by the sunny window. He's a common kingsnake, black and white, but he's very very smart."

Harrison smiled, not letting out that he spoke with his friend, Bane knew, but generally left it alone. Not because she didn't care but because Harrison had inundated her with the information once before. As long as the serpents knew the house rules and were not poisonous she was willing to let them live there. They did chase the mice after all. The hardest part for Harrison had been convincing the snakes to not just go to the bathroom when they needed to, but to use a tray he kept for them or to go back outside. It had taken weeks of explaining, and cleaning up after them on the rugs, but eventually they got the idea.

"Well you'll fit into Slytherin perfectly then, the symbol is a snake." Draco grinned then and they stepped foot into the apothecary.

Harrison groaned as he looked around. "Oh No..no no no.." Without waiting to explain to Draco he whirled and pointed at Bane who was about to follow them in. "You are -not- allowed in here. I'll meet you at the book store."

Bane's lips twitched and it only took a glance inside, and a deep breath before she leaned down and kissed Harrison on his cheek. "Impudent bratling. I see quizzing you during the summers will be fun. Book list?"

Harrison handed it over, and groaned as he returned inside, unaware of the surprised and rather offended potions master and cashier there, even as Draco was snickering..and Lucius just had an eyebrow up.

"Sorry. She has this thing about non magical plants and herbalism..it's bad enough with the ones she knows, I don't want to encourage her in a place like this where my guess is magic is needed to handle some safely." He sighed then and shook his head, looking every bit of eleven. "I've had her concoctions most my life now and while they work, she gets a little..obsessed every time she finds a new recipe or plant to add to the ones she knows." Harrison blushed this time as Draco laughed.

"Too bad she can't study potions then! What does she make you drink?"

"Chamomile a lot, most the time it's teas and tinctures and they're labeled with the dosage so I can make them myself but she always has a calming tea brewing. That and coffee." Harrison smiled then and started to look around, but Draco interrupted as he went for the standard set of potions vials.

"You want these..my godfather gave me a better list. I can share it if you like?"

The grin that Draco received was utterly worth it as they went about collecting things, leaving Lucius to be approached by Severus.

"Lucius."

"Severus."

The two men shared a slight smile, both quite friendly though no one would guess it from their public relationship.

"So who is the boy who is following Draco?"

"Ah, A Mr. Desvon, curious child. His mother is a squib I believe and they have been living in the muggle world, like so many of them do. The two met at Madame Malkin's and I rather fear Draco has decided to add to his collection." Lucius lifted a brow greatly amused at what he couldn't tell Severus. Guess what Sev, that little brat is the child of your obsession and hated rival. Actually, keeping that secret could prove vastly entertaining..

Especially if his friend just did not make the connections. He almost wished to be there to see the look on his face when the sorting occurred and his name was announced. He'd have to make a point of telling Draco to watch, they could penseive it later.

As it was Lucius was enjoying seeing Draco so animated and well..happy. He was a child for a moment, his laughter spilling out in joy as he and Harrison made faces about the funny names to the plants even as Draco showed off his superior knowledge. Harrison's wide eyes and proud expression as he started to repeat little bits back, or ask questions, only made Draco continue more.

Finally however, Harrison turned and beamed happily at the door, Draco shivering once before doing the same even as Harrison laughed. "I told you to go to the book store!"

Bane walked in and ran her nails through Harrison's hair making the boy close his eyes in delight, he knew he was radiating happiness..he couldn't help it. Draco was funny and smart and magical and he was just..happy. That excess of emotion is likely what had drawn Bane back.

Bane didn't hesitate to also trail her fingers over Draco's cheek just as affectionately, making the boy smile shyly, basking in the soft emotions that wrapped around him. Somehow, he just understood from the way they felt that because he was now Harrison's friend, he was included in their little family. It seemed neither Desvon held back.

"I got what we needed..the owner had a nice shrinking charm. I may have gotten a few other books, they should come in handy." Lucius caught the unspoken words there as he felt her attention on him without the woman turning. She'd taken his muttered advice about finding out more and masquerading as a squib then. He'd barely said anything about it, back in Olivanders as they waited on the boys. Still, it was promising that she'd followed the advice so swiftly. Then again telling her that she should look into books written for the squibs, as he'd explained, the non magical offspring of the magical..would be advantageous and her earlier insistence that she wanted to help her son had likely done that. It served another purpose though, now if anyone asked they'd find out from the shop that she had purchased books geared towards a squib. It was not unheard of for Squibs to find romance in each other and move to the muggle world, so for one to have come into the magical world aware of it but not experiencing it was very uncommon..but feasible.

In one of fate's twists, Severus had he stayed Lily's friend and had Lily continued contact with her older sister, would have recognized the woman Victoria had become. However, at the time she was younger, a sort of little sister to take Lily's place in the bitter rejected heart of one Petunia Evans at her school. The little hellion she'd tutored had become her friend in highschool and after..but the chances of her and Severus ever crossing paths at that time was non existent. Bane had visited more during the year, spending her summers working or traveling so there had never been much time to meet the now legendary Lily Evans.

So once more, fate side stepped a potential blow to Harry Potter's hiding in plain sight, for now. The boy wrinkled his nose then and sighed, nodding to Bane and then gave her a sharp look. "You're interrupting my time with Draco, Bane."

"Oh it's Bane again?" Still her lips twitched and she nodded, winking at Draco. "We'll set up some play dates for the two of you little hellions to cause mayhem no worries. I'll go stand in the corner like a nice boring adult then shall I?"

That did make Harrison laugh and even more as she did just that, the boys going to purchase their items before taking hands and heading for the location to purchase an owl. Draco was going over the different breeds and types, shadowed by the now silent guardian. Lucius continued to speak with Severus though he was amused at how Severus had clearly dismissed the woman after the elder Malfoy's comment on her likely being a squib.

His halfblood companion was far more prejudiced then he wanted to admit it seemed. Still, it put Lucius in a marvelous mood to know that his friend was going to want to kill him later, say, the first day of school during the sorting? Oh yes, He couldn't wait to share this with Narcissa. It was not often one could essentially prank the Potions Master these days and was worth every second.

Bane stayed silent in the background, more a bodyguard then anything as the two boys peered at all the owls, talking happily. Harrison was pleased at how inexpensive they were because he had no intention of only getting one. No, he wanted Bane to write him constantly, preferably also aiding the kids he helped to send notes too. At least every week minimum or he knew he'd become withdrawn, with how used to her presence and the constant affection he got from his disabled friends Harrison had become. His green eyes kept straying to the beautiful snowy white owl with her stunning gold eyes that just watched him, crooning softly.

"I thought only the males were white?"

"Wizard breeds are different sometimes. Often they are bred for coloring or such..that's a nice looking owl..a bit smaller, but see how she watches us? I bet she's intelligent." Draco smiled seeing the expression on his friend's face. Harrison was smitten.

"I want her.."

"Great! You still want one for home too? You should get another female..or a docile male..we don't want them to not get along."

Harrison turned to look Draco in the eyes, his brain working furiously. "I wonder..when it comes to owls, do people always choose their own?"

"Well no. You can get them as a gift, but usually they need to meet the potential owner to see if there is a decent match personality wise. Why? Oh.." Draco nodded, having figured out what Harrison was up to. "You want to surprise her?"

"I'd like to. Especially since you said they can find where we live on their own.." Harrison was very glad Draco had dropped his voice to a near whisper, one it made it all more exciting..and two, well he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Hm. It'd be easiest if we had something that smelled like her or had that feel of her weird magic.."

Harrison's eyes lit up, it was actually like a flicker of magic went off behind them, as far as Draco could tell. He slipped off the necklace of a strange multi pronged star and nodded, holding it out so Draco could touch it. When he did his eyes widened, for a brief second he felt wrapped up in Bane's arms with her scent and laugh.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. She gave it to me a few years ago when I said I missed her when I was visiting my relatives. She told me not to lose it, and I know she tried to put some of her energy into it so it felt like her. It's honestly part of why we can sense each other so well too. However, there aren't any schools to go to for Bane so we've had to find out from trial and error that's why I want to show you my notes remember?.."

Draco smiled and nodded. "That should work..try nudging it into the cage."

The first five owls all pecked at it a little, before kicking it out or outright ignoring the necklace. Finally, in the back, Harrison saw the owl. He didn't even hesitate, walking past all the other cages and putting the necklace up for the owl to see. The owl grabbed the chain, tilted it's head a few times, then moved it's beak to poke back out the cage, still holding the necklace.

Draco laughed, half startled, half in delight. "I think you found the right one..and better be glad it'll show up..but er..you may want to warn her.."

Harrison smiled then and nodded, his eyes enchanted as he watched the majestic dark gold and brown creature. The black markings that speckled throughout the feathers and around the face of the owl only made it a beautiful compliment to his own snowy white companion he'd chosen.

"Lets get the things they'll need..and I give him the address and they'll fly there right?"

"Yes, and the owner can put a shrinking charm on your purchases. Usually they are undone with spells but as muggleborn come here they also can do a time lapse spell..say in a day, or two days they wear off..if you want to pay a bit more you can have them do it with a sigil that once you rip the paper it's on it undoes the charm."

Harrison smiled more. "Thanks Draco..so help me choose?..I don't know the difference in any of these supplies.."

Not long after Harrison was content. They'd finished shopping, he finally found a perfect friend to keep Bane company while he was gone, they'd made great progress..and yes there was ever so much more to do but it was all feasible. When they approached Bane again she took both boy's by the hand, ignoring Draco's startled blush, though he decided this once to pretend he really wasn't above that. It was nice having an adult give him this kind of attention.

Sadly, the boys had to separate soon as Lucius and Draco had appointments, however they arranged a time to meet there in a few days, from there they would then go to one of the Malfoy estates to let the boys interact. Harrison all but skipped back to their hotel, before they loaded things in the car, making jokes about wishing they could shrink everything. He slept soundly on the drive home, after all, it wasn't every day you find you were not only part of a whole other world, but make a friend and find out you are wealthy beyond your imagination.

His hand clutching at the book on Hogwarts that he'd fallen asleep reading, Harrison's dreams were filled with magic and shadows, and the silence of owls flying with letters.

He couldn't wait to foray back into this world of myths come real.

()()()()(()()()

Next time..the play date!


	5. Chapter 5

Harrison woke up in his room and yawned, glad it was still summer and he had the morning to himself. He slowly made it downstairs still in his pj's and not even recalling when he got home..Bane must have changed him. Grinning like a fool he went to get his coffee from the machine, glad it was still warm even though the clock said it was three hours later then his usual wake up time. After adding the coconut milk and cinnamon he slowly sipped on his drink until his brain became aware again. It was silent in the house, which when he checked the time again..his guardian had already left for work. Considering she was just a quick phone away and likely just running one of her clients down to the beach and back he wasn't worried. Slowly Harrison shuffled into the living room, still drinking his coffee and avoiding colliding with furniture.

Yesterday seemed like a dream still..a wonderful terrifying dream.

Sitting in his favorite ugly beat up black leather chair Harrison curled his feet up under him, all but vanishing into the beastly thing. It was just big enough for three small children, or one child and an adult. Since coming here Harrison had claimed it as his chair, and usually when the other children were over they could all be found crammed three or four together reading a simple book so they could all sound out the words. It always amused him how the brightest minds he'd met, would be pleased reciting Dr. Seuss endlessly, before writing an entire paper on subjects he couldn't yet grasp.

Yawning again Harrison was glad it was one of the days his favorite friend would be coming over. Kyle always came to visit in the middle of the week, not for an appointment properly though they would work out a bit outside under the guise of a game. Mostly though it was to socialize, and Kyle adored Harrison, would beg his parents actually to see him. Harrison's face broke into a soft smile at that. His friend was dealing with a lack of spatial awareness, where if he wasn't looking at his hand he didn't know what it was doing. Usually he couldn't even walk properly on his own as he'd forget how to move his feet, but Kyle could do complicated numerical formulas that Bane couldn't even with a calculator. Not that it said much, Bane hated math and Harrison wasn't too fond of it either.

Still, Kyle couldn't talk very well, most his phrases were learned much as someone could learn to repeat a phrase in another language and approximately what it meant without understanding it. His mind thought in pictures and sounds were hard for him to get out, though he could process them. The boy could write though..he'd written a short story once for Harrison that he'd framed and hung on his wall in the several parts it took to fit it all in the frame. It was one about the moon speaking to a snake wishing it to sleep well and not worry for the coming day, but done in a way that when Harrison was stressed always soothed him. Kyle was one of the main reasons he was always taking someone's hand, as the other boy needed the contact, the rhythm of a moving body to keep his own going. Kyle was also used to being ignored, though not intentionally, for his verbally advanced siblings who had no such delays. Every sign of affection and attention, even negative, was coveted. When they had met two years ago Bane had explained it all simply to him, and it came down to the fact that since no one ever tried to take the time to see what Kyle needed, mostly because it was outside their usual thought process and they were not to blame, he had learned to take and do without.

The first time Harrison had smiled and hugged the awkward gangly boy he'd heard a scream and tried to pull away thinking he did something wrong, only to realize it was his way of trying to show he was happy. They'd worked on getting the scream quiet, so now it was a loud whooping sound, and Harrison was resigned after that first day-though amused- to very long hugs.

Kyle went to a special school that worked with him, but they were bound to behave rather then help his friend stretch his boundaries and not upset the parents lest they be taken to court. Unlike the school, Harrison and Bane focused less on Kyle's actual education, and more on his behaviors and getting him to realize what was normal for him and how others saw it so he could adjust his behaviors. That was why Bane taught them all manipulation, if she presented it as a way to convince others to do what they wanted..it got the point through far faster then being told they had to do it because how they did it naturally was wrong. As much as they adored and listened to Bane, it was Harrison they all idolized. They often saw his bouts of Randomness and had just figured it was part of what him special like them, and promised to keep it quiet. Though it was a bit odd to think his magic was considered on par with the fact that Alex liked to pick his nose and eat it..something no one ever brought up but everyone knew about.

Slowly Harrison decided it was time to eat something and get ready. After all, Kyle would be there soon and he wanted to personally tell him about the fact he would be going away to school. Luckily since so many of his friends did the same, though theirs tended to be more for the week with them often back home during the weekends, no one would question it. Grabbing an apple Harrison wandered back upstairs, looking fondly at the piles of bags that had recently un-shrunk and now covered much of his floor. He couldn't wait to see his owls later that night when they were to arrive. He also wanted to read through his books, and felt that desire sweep through him to learn all he could. He knew there was a great deal to do and took a breath, reminding himself that it did not all need to be done at once. He had the key to his vault, it could wait for further work. He knew Bane would be studying what they needed to know, so his main concerns would be learning what of the magical world he should know to properly interact.

And getting through the day if he didn't get ready. Snickering Harrison threw his apple core in the trash and began pulling out his clothing. Kyle responded best to vibrant colors, they were easier to catch his attention in so he pulled on a vibrant green shirt about the same shade as his eyes and pale blue jeans. The shirt had some obscure band on it and was faded from all the years Harrison had worn it, to perfect just shy of forming holes comfort. His feet he left bare, preferring the sensation of grass and ground beneath his feet and then with a half hearted sweep of a comb through his hair headed downstairs. It was just in time as Kyle came through with his older brother, who was all to relieved to escape the boy's company. Kyle was in a bad mood, it was obvious from the start by the loud stimming of random sounds and shrieks, arms flailing. It wasn't anything that startled Harrison, he simply held out his arms and waited.

Sure enough with a loud whoop Kyle was all but throwing himself at him, going limp as he leaned his bodyweight on the other slim boy and rested his head on Harrison's shoulder. This was how Kyle hugged, he never really used his arms but Harrison smiled, putting his own around Kyle's bony shoulders and hugging him tightly. "Hard week I guess? Well lets go sit down and you can hear about mine, then we can hear about yours. Okay?"

"Ay!" It was hard for Kyle to make sounds in the back of his throat that were harsh, so Okay was always more just ay, right was Iii...and the like. Eventually one got used to it. The morning passed pleasantly, Bane having come in at one point but she left them to their socializing, just passing through every twelve minutes or so to make sure all was well. So Harrison told a carefully edited version of his time with his aunt and uncle and cousins, the visit from a representative of a boarding school for kids with their own kind of special needs which pleased Kyle that he'd be going to get help with his own oddities. He brought up Draco and Kyle was quite content to know Harrison wouldn't be alone, but promised indeed to not only write but that they should exchange pictures they drew of things they noticed at their schools that no one else did, a sort of fun game for them to share. When Bane finally had to work with Kyle on hand exercises and then pulled the two out for a game of Tag with music playing to let Kyle regulate his body off that rhythm rather then touch, Harrison was feeling light hearted and content. It was only after lunch, and Kyle waving farewell as his brother picked him back up to head home that Harrison blinked, remembering a funny letter that had shown up at some point on the kitchen counter.

"Who sent us mail, Bane?" Harrison was swinging his feet draped sideways on his beastly armchair as he watched his guardian open the letter with a knife, cracking open what seemed to be a wax seal. He loved those, Bane had gotten him an archaic letter set one year at the faire and he spent weeks practicing using the wax seals with regular candles before using the shimmering wax sticks he'd gotten. It had a beautiful calligraphic H for his name, and Bane's had a D for their last name. At some point though he'd gotten hers as well so he could use them both. Bane hummed softly, low in her throat before she smiled and simply passed it over.

_Harrison,_

_If you are free this afternoon come by floo. If you don't have your fireplace set up by floo yet then go outside and stick out your wand, the Knight Bus will come- you will want to set your floo up right away that thing is just ghastly from the stories I've heard- and tell them Diagon Alley. From there you may Floo in at that dismal little tavern that hides the entrance. Just throw floo powder-ask the workers there for it- and say Vanity Stables. It's a code for our guest parlor. Don't ever share that knowledge please. Otherwise owl me back if you can't, but please do come. You don't need to dress up either._

_Sincerely,_

_Draconius Lucius Malfoy the third_

Harrison looked up at Bane and at her nod, whooped and went flying upstairs. Not dress up..well he at least was going to put on something that looked more dignified then what he'd been playing in and shower.

Not long after Harrison had his wand in hand and all but flew down the stairs, eyes bright and excited, hair still slightly damp round his ears. He'd gone for a pair of khaki linen pants since it was just too hot out, and one of his green shirts with celtic patterns printed on it. His shoes though were black tennies though they could pass as nicer then they were, he didn't know what they would be up to and wanted freedom to run about in comfort. Bane smirked as she looked him over, noticing he was still trying for a somewhat adult look without being in something he couldn't play in. Smoothing out the wild strays that seemed to always show after a shower in his hair, she nodded, her own outfit was a soft cotton wrap dress with flat shoes all in black but that showed off her lithe form. Harrison knew the calf length dress was hiding her knee length yoga pants and rolled his eyes. Really, she refused to think even for a moment they were safe in a situation. The sleeves went to her elbows to help hide her tattoos and the v-neck was modest. He frowned though and lifted a brow.

"Aren't you dressed a bit too simple? You look nice but, I mean they are nobility."

Bane shrugged as she grabbed her keys and purse, smirking at him. "As are you apparently, not me."

With that they went outside, and sure enough as Harrison held out his wand there was a loud bang..exchanging an amused glance they climbed on, paid the toll, and held on. Halfway there Harrison couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing as he clung to Bane's side. "It's as bad as when Aunt Petunia drives!"

They laughed at every bump and jerk and crazy turn the rest of the way then, getting off the Knight bus relieved, but highly amused as they entered. It didn't take long before they knew how to use the floo and Bane made a note to go to Diagon Alley over the next few days, perhaps when Harrison returned to his vault, and arrange to have it set up through the ministry. It had been mentioned that if she paid the fee the goblins could have it all arranged for them. Of course they didn't have a fireplace but there was room for one in the living area, she was sure they could arrange it magically. If not well, she could put out feelers for people who would do a decent job fast without it costing over much. She'd always wanted one but usually Harrison and herself used the large firepit they'd made outside especially when it was summer or a holiday.

Nothing got the two of them acting like kids with Bane's adult friends like a roaring fire blazing in the firepit, people playing music, and an assortment of items to roast over the flames. In fact the fastest way she'd learned to get Harrison to squeal in delight was when several of her friends would show up with their drums and fiddles and play as if they were performing at a faire, the whirling Gaelic inspired tunes pulsing with their blood and causing the small boy to abandon all his caution, even his thoughts and just live. Dancing with wild abandon and looking like some little imp or fae temporarily visible to the mortals.

Calling out Vanity Stable, they entered together, holding hands tightly as Tom had assured them was a good idea, considering Bane was a squib..per the story that seemed to be accepted without a word having been said. When they arrived, it was with a bit of coughing and steadying the other, before someone cast a cleaning charm dispelling the soot from them as they stepped out lightly. They came face to face with the three Malfoy.

Draco was all but fidgeting, waiting for someone to say something..before it occurred to the boy before his parents, that the two before them didn't even know what was to be said..aside from perhaps a hello. Taking the initiative, because he just really wanted to steal Harrison away and show him everything..Draco stepped forward and swept into a partial bow, his voice adopting a drawl of superiority that he noticed made both sets of eyes glint in amusement.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, I appreciate your coming on such short notice and presume you had little trouble along your travels?"

Harrison smiled and nodded. "It was amusing, thank you for inviting me..though I agree the Knight bus was rather crazy, we will have to get a floo set up." Harrison then looked at Lucius and decided that if Draco bowed, it was probably the right approach and gave a small one, unsure if it was appropriate. "It's a pleasure to see you again Lord Malfoy."

Seeing the boy-who-lived bow was a novel sight, but more he noticed the way the child looked, so much like a younger Draco, seeking to see approval or direction that he allowed a rare small smile on his face and bowed his head slightly. "Likewise young Harrison. Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy.."

Narcissa held out her hand, and this Harrison knew, again from the ren faires and had to stifle a grin as he took her hand gently.

"A pleasure that I am certain will not be matched again soon." With that he dropped his lips to just above her hand, but not actually touching it before letting his fingers open to allow her to remove her grip. The sparkle to Narcissa's eyes belied her great amusement as she let out a soft laugh.

"Charming, young one.."

Bane stayed quiet, watching and observing and Draco noticed he didn't feel anything coming from her. Indeed she didn't seem particularly upset by being ignored. Still when his mother lifted her eyes to her, and there was the traditional sneer for as much as Harrison was a half-blood he was powerful and from an old line with ties though distant to her own. This however, was a muggle. Perhaps a peculiar one, but no witch.

Indeed he had taken great pleasure eavesdropping on his parents last night as his mother hissed and railed about the muggle filth dirtying her marble floors.

"Come. We have things to discuss." Bane inclined her head, then trailed her fingers through Harrison's hair making him smile, before she gently patted Draco on the shoulder, making him beam at the rush of fondness he felt from her before she followed silently after the fluttering skirts of his mother.

Though Narcissa Malfoy was known to chill a room with a glare, and her regal bearing, Draco wasn't the only one who thought the black clad form following without a sound, even her foot falls were oddly muted, appeared almost sinister at that moment.

Lucius lifted a brow as he looked down at the two boys who were silent, already standing side by side and he sighed inwardly. True, he loathed muggleborn and halfbloods to be honest were not much improved, they were beneath him and his family. Squibs were essentially tolerable muggles but still second class citizens. However, the Potter line was old and respected before the boy's father, and he saw him as only aiding his son in life. At least until that day some potential one far in the future if his lord ever truly returned, then at least they would have easy access to the one who brought the downfall of the dark lord. Not that Lucius minded being so in control of his life these days. Smirking he gestured with his cane. "Off with you."

The boys took off like a curse from a cantankerous old man and left Lucius amused as they ran off, Draco pulling on Harrison's wrist to take him outside. At least the boy would greatly enjoy himself..his guardian, most likely not so much.


	6. Chapter 6

With an impatience completely unsuited to the young lord Malfoy, Draco tugged Harrison along by his wrist, all but running along the marble hallways and getting more then a few amused glances from overly serious and ostentatiously dressed portraits. Still, Harrison was quite amused by his insistence and allowed the maneuvering with a tiny grin on his face. Sight seeing would have to wait until a time when Draco did not apparently have some destination in mind.

"Father and Mother collect rare and really beautiful exotic animals, it's a Malfoy tradition and used to be very common for all pure bloods It dates from the time of the gladiator battles in the Colosseum of Rome, the wizarding world had it's own version and the more beautiful and dangerous and unusual the creature that was brought in to battle the greater the status. Of course that has changed over the years and now having a personal zoo of sorts is just for those who are great families, as once it was only the elite of nobility and the most ancient houses who were permitted to do so. Some of them are really silly..like the white peacocks my great Uncle sent us, but I think that's because he always calls my father a peacock..don't tell him I let on about that, I was sneaking around the stairs that day.." Draco finally took a breath and Harrison chortled greatly entertained. It was refreshing to see Draco being well, just a kid like himself and the friends he had back home. Relieved, Harrison let his wary behavior drop fully and sped up a little, gaining a larger smile from the blonde. Really, thanks to Bane's gifts they were not as careful and alert around the Malfoy's as they would have been any others, and their mutual excursion in Diagon Alley had done a lot to allay his fears but it was still a world. One he did no know how to interact with yet, but to see that Draco despite being of the upper echelon of this society felt at ease enough to babble and rush about with a smile as any other eleven year old boy set that part of Harrison that was always ready for the worst, had been ever since his days in a small cupboard under the stairs with only spiders for company though those memories were hazy at best from the days before Bane and the whirlwind their lives had become, completely at ease.

"What's your favorite?"

"Animal?" Draco smiled then and this time really did take off at a run, forcing Harrison to speed up. "We have big cats, they're sleek and pretty and some purr..some yowl and some try to bite my father which is always really funny but they're all albino's and flawless. The cheetah's are special, they run like the wind! I mean, they are not a magical animal, but they have a history from those arena's I mentioned and father has managed to get some with rare patterns and spots so even though they aren't as magnificent as some..they are my favorites. Besides they chirp and ..well mother's right it is rather cute. I didn't say that!"

Harrison coughed in his laughter but thanks to time around the television when Bane would allow it he had in fact heard the sound on a nature show about cats, and nodded. "I bet they are..who would think, a big cat chirping!"

Sure enough as Draco showed him large enclosure after enclosure, each mimicking magically the perfect replication of their natural habitat, the big cats were all spectacular. They compared notes and watched the beautiful felines stalk about or simply laze, many of them with large collars decorated with jewels that were worthy of a small ransom all on their own. Most were white but some had odd combinations, there was even a tiger that someone had gotten to breed in reverse so it was black with white stripes and Harrison found it to be enthralling, especially with it's bright blue eyes. The variety of..horses..for Harrison just couldn't memorize all the strange names were astounding. Some with a variety of wings and different builds, there were horses of all colors and patterns found in the muggle world but these were kings and queens of their kind and he suspected that like muggles, Wizards had some sort of horse races they also liked. That was changed when he saw the carriages and realized there were no signs of cars back in Diagon Alley. From there Draco showed him to the birds, and he had to admit the peacocks were absolutely ridiculous The raptors were breathtaking as they soared about, enjoying the perpetual thermals gently rotating the air in their cages which were as large as Harrison's living room back home.

"It'd be something to fly, don't you think, Draco?"

"You've never been on a broom?" Harrison blinked at the look of absolute horror on Draco's face and shook his head.

"Well no..I thought brooms were for cleaning? I mean, the idea of a witch on a broom is more a muggle Halloween thing.."

"Wait..what?"

"Ah.." Harrison paused, then remembered some of the old books he had spent time discussing with Bane and smiled. "Samhain?"

That made Draco nod, though he looked delighted. "I didn't know Muggles were aware of Samhain!"

"Well they aren't, not quite. They have changed it in a way and forgotten why they had the original traditions..Bane could tell you more then I can, I like the Celtic stories but I was never as drawn to them as she is. I preferred the Greek or Roman deities."

Draco gave him a peculiar look now and then tilted his head. "I thought all Muggles believed in that Middle Eastern singular deity? The one they crucified?"

Harrison smiled a bit and nodded. "Many do. I'm still deciding what I believe, Bane raised me reading a lot of different stories and finding where they were the same. She told me as long as I am comfortable with what I think that's all that matters. It's not a topic you want to get her going on by the way, she's a bit of a history nut. Anyways, because Bane likes the Celtic and Norse deities and stories we often celebrated those special days as well as the more common Muggle ones. When we would get a friend from another part of the world they were practically bullied to share their holy days and explain them, and share them with us and the kids who would come over. So I've celebrated a lot of funny and crazy special days..but Bane always loved Samhain the most. In the muggle world there's a lot of parties and candy and silliness so it's a lot of fun, but that's when the stories of witches riding on brooms come out..."

"Oh Right..brooms...come on then, we do fly on them but they're fast and marvelous. I'm a natural on them! Father says I'll be the best at Quidditch in school..oh Merlin you don't know Quidditch! I'll have to teach you all about it.." That started Draco on a long series of explanations on the game, as well as him showing off as much as possible on his broom. Harrison was content for the moment to stay on the ground observing and asking questions, already feeling a passion bubbling inside him for this game. It was strange, the feeling that he'd found something that would be a part of him..for just a moment he could understand better when Bane spoke of just knowing something. It was how he felt when he touched Draco's practice snitch and turned the golden sphere about in his hands, catching the light even as the different roles of the other balls were explained to him. There was a curious thrum in his core, one that told him, whispered to him, that he would know this game, would excel at it. It was in his very soul and body at that time, and he could not wait until he could learn to fly..Draco said he wasn't allowed to teach him but there would be lessons at Hogwarts..and Harrison knew, the same way he knew he was currently standing in the grass with the sun on his face, that this would be something precious to him. An escape from all else, someday when he took flight he would find something inside that perhaps had his life turned out different he would already know was a part of him, that until that moment the boy-who-lived did not know was missing.

Lucius watched from a reasonable distance as the boys talked on the Quidditch pitch, his son performing expertly enough for a child as he explained the surprisingly complex game to his eager audience. His lips actually twitched into a smile as he watched Draco open up, the boy-who-lived was good for his son, and more the fact that he was so willing to let Draco instruct him and showed such humility was a good sign for their long term friendship. Indeed, the Malfoy's were a snobbish lot, but it was necessary for within the noble houses were schemes and plots, for Draco to have a friendship formed, perhaps an alliance was a better thought, before Hogwarts with such a wild card figure was indeed promising. Inwardly he sighed, casting his glance back over his left shoulder where he could just see the sitting room his wife had taken Harrison's guardian too. That, he did not expect to go nearly as well.

Certainly Narcissa had charm in abundance and a smooth way of talking to convince near anyone to give up their most intimate details. However, she had ranted and railed and seethed about the thought of inferior blood in their hallways, despite Lucius's assertions that she was unusual and a potential tool in the Malfoy arsenal, especially against the schemes of those against their lord. Narcissa for once had put her stubborn nose in the air and refused to even consider such a filthy creature as a mere muggle, not even likely a squib, unusual abilities or not, as an ally. If Narcissa had her way they would completely ignore the Desvon woman as she had flat out seethed about Lucius and Draco referring to Bane by her given nickname. This, Lucius was certain would change. It would take time, his wife after all was Black and they were stubborn to the point of idiocy about many things, blood purity being one. Were Bane as any other muggle he would have agreed and indeed it had only been with the many curiosities brought to light the other day that he was willing to withhold that final judgment Should Harrison James Potter-Desvon have found himself a truly unique guardian, with abilities that in Lucius's mind could be used like a weapon with some practice and convincing to sway members of the political parties that were often difficult and expensive to deal with, even Lord Voldemort in his rare sane moments..rarely seen in the last years of the war but still there, would have kept her as their ancestors kept useful Muggles in the past. Second class citizens, slaves who could earn their freedom but always knew they were not of the elite. Some like the ancient Gladiators who won fame and power and prestige had even been considered better then those of noble birth but little brains or talent, and though there was never that allowance given of citizenship, had been spoken to as curiosities..but not disdain. It was into this ancient caste that Lucius had already mentally assigned Harrison's guardian, not muggle nor fully squib but much as he was Servant to Lord Voldemort, as a servant to her adopted son. This was fully acceptable in the oldest of the old ways, and indeed from what he'd seen unlike most of the mud blood and muggle filth she did not look at the world and expect them to accommodate her. Indeed Harrison's behavior and dress when faced with the complete unknown suggested the opposite. It was this determination on the part of the boy-who-lived that had in the end as much as the puzzle and potential use of the twain, convinced Lucius to extend the offer of the visit.

He also hoped that the glimpse of the predator he had seen in Bane would clash with his beloved wife. Little made two dangerous women forge an alliance like stubborn pride and determination, either to one up the other or prove their standing. At least, in Lucius's experience. Especially with mothers.

Indeed Narcissa seated herself with a flourish of her skirts, ankles crossed, and wand clearly laid out in her lap as a sign of her having the power, quite literally in this instance. She sipped delicately from the intricately painted floral cup even with her posture radiating that she was the queen holding her court for the invisible audience. Bane had seated herself in the much plainer chair across from Narcissa, her own ankles crossed and tucked slightly under the chair to force her body language to read non threatened. It had not escaped her notice that the chair she was on was stiff and hard with a hard back meant to make someone feel much like the naughty child being scolded. However, Bane in her line of work often ended up sitting on the floor and after years of attending faires and her own strange fashion sense left her wearing true steel boned corsets more often then not. The woman sat rigidly straight, her back used to being kept in such a position for hours on end in the rigid steel cage she would willingly wear, so it was little discomfort. It did not escape her notice either, that lady Malfoy had not offered her tea, as if waiting to see if Bane would be so bold as to serve herself or accept her imposed lower rank like a slave not permitted such in the presence of their owners. Steel blue and ice blue eyes met, and neither looked away save with a slow blink. Two wary predators, one with a superiority complex and the other an unknown.

It became obvious swiftly that Narcissa would not speak the first word, wishing to see Bane made more and more uncomfortable. However, it was lady Malfoy's own fault for not taking heed of her husband's stories and warnings as Bane was patient..but in this, it concerned the boy she had adopted and come to love as fiercely as any mother. Slowly, Bane used the drawn out silence, the only sound Narcissa's soft drinking of her tea and their even breaths, grounding herself in her own energies. Much of what Bane had found of use in her studies, trying to understand her abilities had involved meditation and visualization techniques. Mentally she pictured her shields that she would use to keep her emotions to herself, or extend to include others freely..slowly she unwound the cocoon keeping others emotions from being felt, it was terribly annoying in public to feel that mass of confusion, and extended her abilities as a moth's touch upon Narcissa's aura. She was not going to impose her own emotions this time, that was noticeable and while complicated, not impossible. This however was a slightly darker way to use her abilities she had found, though often it was done for the children she worked with in a positive manner. She found that thread of anger woven through Narcissa's aura and ignored it, seeking through to read her moods, complicated as they were. People always dismissed the greater mass of emotions that others had and sought to classify them in almost childish fashion in regards to just the greater mood at the time. There were hundreds of thoughts going through the average person's mind subconsciously and all of them influenced how they felt at that precise moment. It was when she let her eyes flicker slightly to the side, seeing movement out the window that she felt it..

Narcissa was irritated. Annoyed..and a little afraid. Most likely of what all these changes meant for her family, what others would think of her having a mere mortal without magic there in her home, what it meant to have the boy-who-lived befriend her son. That was the feeling almost like the one Bane wanted, but she followed it, sliding her invisible attention along the thread towards the emotion that it so often tied to and that was the one Bane wished to toy with. Anxiety.

Like a child playing a game of cat's cradle, Bane tugged and rearranged that thread, spreading it out and weaving it through the rest of Narcissa's emotions. This was delicate work, but only because she wanted utmost subtlety here..Narcissa would have no idea what was going on.

Indeed the longer Lady Malfoy watched the silent dark haired and eyed woman clad in simple black merely regard her, the more she began to get nervous. What did you speak of to those so far below you that you had nothing in common? The woman did not know how to dress appropriately, nor any of the proper social behaviors. Yet, she had been thrust into a position that would be capitalized on by the light wizards and muggle sympathizers in a heartbeat as the guardian of the boy-who-lived. The calm way she simply waited, not offended and not reacting as she should was also getting Narcissa uneasy.

That unease began to grow, and with it all the associated subconscious thoughts about her family and their precarious situation. It had taken Lucius a lot of money and effort, and extensive charm to keep out of Azkaban and remove the dark association of their work with the Dark Lord. This boy child and his guardian threatened that, could put not only her husband at risk but her child. Her Draco whom she had seen shiver at the stories of the terrible Dark Lord at the height of his power, even as her beloved Lucius explained patiently the dangerous allure of the dark arts as they caused a rush of addiction in the practitioner, warping their thoughts. Narcissa became aware of her hands having the faintest tremble to them and set her cup and saucer down before it grew into a visual, seeking to fold them into her lap near her wand. Still there was not a word exchanged and Narcissa's mind, despite her years of practice, would not go away from those terrifying thoughts. The shiver that finally racked her body at the idea of her precious little Draco and beloved husband being forced to kneel before the crazed and twisted serpentine form of Lord Voldemort should he return, regardless of if they used the connection to the-boy-who-lived or not to aid themselves caused Narcissa to close her eyes. She could not seem to get her thoughts away from that nightmare despite her desperate attempts to calm herself. If anything she felt her hands still trembling, and felt her jaw clench. It was embarrassing to lose control like this especially in front of a mere...

Narcissa's eyes flew open as she remembered Draco enthusiastically telling her about the comfortable feelings that the woman had shared with him and Harrison. Sure enough the calm demeanor of the muggle was countered by the glitter, almost vicious, in the steel eyes meeting hers. Narcissa had seen that look often enough to put two and two together.

"A pretty trick."

Bane withdrew from Narcissa and as she did so, though the integration had been so subtle it had not been noticed until any person in less control of themselves would have begun to leak tears the removal was sharp enough a change without her interference for Narcissa to draw in a breath. Were Bane a feline, she would have been licking her claws at that moment, as the chill left Narcissa and was replaced with her usual demeanor ..the stark reality of just how manipulated she'd been making the elegant blonde raise a brow.

"...I..concede there may be uses for your..talent." Narcissa pursed her lips as she said that as if it was a foul odor she had the misfortune of smelling. Bane continued to sit there, and inclined her head.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Lady Malfoy..." The muggle's voice now that she actually spoke, for the first time this meeting was soft and velvet like but there was a note of venom to it that was so well hidden only a Slytherin could have detected it. The accompanied emotions however, this time clearly from the muggle were blazing and the careful hold of control over such encompassing determination and fury..a cold seething beast that was far more dangerous then the raging madness one often felt with anger, drew Narcissa's full attention.

"I shall do anything for my Son." It was there..in the use of shall more then the anything. It held the bite of the olde to it, the archaic connotation that made Narcissa narrow her eyes. Though her ears heard shall, her magic picked up on the oath, the sceal that had become the word shall turning it into a command, an obligation. It roiled about Narcissa's magic, demanding a response, to finish the oath in the presence of dark artifacts through the house. The most interesting part was the almost anticipatory look upon the muggles face as if she was watching and aware of all that Narcissa was feeling. Perhaps she was.

"...In that, we share a determination."

*CRACK*

Narcissa whirled, her wand in hand and her eyes wide before she realized that it had been the snap of magic, the fabric of her world responding as if indeed there had been an oath. She looked then at Bane, her eyes narrowed as the woman had a slightly distracted look, humming a bit as she looked about.

"Interesting."

Narcissa leveled her wand then at the muggle, fury radiating from her as she used it to hide her confusion. However, Bane simply tilted her head and instead of rousing her further placated the matriarch with information.

"I made an oath to Harrison when I formally adopted him, before that we had a ceremony of our own that we wrote together even though it wasn't filed in the legal system it was when we decided to be family..his magic reacted much the same at that time." Bane let her smile show then and simply raised a brow as Narcissa lowered her wand and sat, regarding her curiously despite her prejudice

"What did the ceremony entail?"

"It was rather private, and we followed our instincts more then anything..but we got something from his mother since there was no one I knew who would have anything belonging to his father. We had something from my grandfather since they were both dead and held it on Samhain over our bonfire. Our oaths were rather spur of the moment and I cannot recall the words precisely, we wrote down what we best remembered and it's framed in Harrison's room as a contract. It was when I gave him his amulet and essentially I told him I would never hesitate to do what I needed to be there for him, as his mother and his guardian."

Narcissa looked at her, curiosity only grown. "Why Samhain?"

Bane grinned then and shrugged. "I've Celtic ancestry from a few lines..Irish and Scottish both back a few generations...as a girl I learned of Samhain and first called my grandfather..I was born a week after though I was meant to show on Samhain and I've always considered it my birthday, and it is the day I celebrate. Harrison's fully aware of my little obsession and liked the thought of holding it when he felt his mother could be there for it."

Narcissa shook her head amused. "You should bring the contract so I can see it..it sounds like you both stumbled upon a way to bind you to Harrison as a sort of bodyguard..peculiar, but fitting." Begrudgingly Narcissa had to admit, perhaps her husband had been right.

Slowly from there they moved to safer topics, comparing what the wizarding world knew of certain days and tales and the muggle one before finally Narcissa broached what she felt was the crux of the matter..and whether or not she'd get the stench of muggle out of her home ever.

"So, why do you seek us? Why not just let Harrison live in the wizarding world and you dwell as a muggle, completely outside as most parents of the muggleborn?"

Bane paused and Narcissa watched as she struggled with the answer, this though the blonde aristocrat did not hold against the muggle. Clearly, this was something hard to put into words and sure enough the final simplicity of it put another mark in favor of aiding them.

"I am no one here, but Harrison's already a name, he'll be manipulated and taken advantage of..and what sort of a guardian, much less mother, would I be if I just held onto my life? No, I need to know how to interact, how to help, what I can do..because I refuse to let anyone change my child from who he should be. I don't know what I need to..and for this.." Bane looked at her and visibly swallowed her pride.

"I'm begging for your help, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa had to admit at that moment this could be a very interesting pet project and certainly good for her image. Sighing though she inwardly confessed that she wanted to see if they couldn't make this entirely for their advantage, having a guardian who could sway emotions could win them a great deal more power politically.

"You wish me to teach you to be a pure-blood."

"If that is what it will take."

Narcissa lifted a brow. "You will submit to me, in all matters in this regard, even if the opinions and reasoning is offensive to you personally. You will need to agree to a great deal of things that you will find repulsive and most importantly, you will need to deny your previous life as a muggle as much as possible. I think Lucius's suggestion that you are a squib is the most useful."

Bane smirked then, and Narcissa was startled to feel the gratitude wash over her. "Do we begin before or after the boys depart for school?"

"Morgana's sake..we start right now.."

When Lucius finally drew the boys from the Quidditch pitch and back inside they were all stunned silent at the sight of Narcissa going over the Malfoy's heavy book that kept track of the political figures in the wizarding world and the laws, explaining simply the majority of them and the reasoning why the Malfoy's had sided the way they had. Every so often Bane would query her, usually on whether it had been voted in a way because it benefited the Malfoy personal view or to further their public relations. The two women were still across from each other, Bane having gotten a quill and paper to take notes as she scribbled in what Harrison knew was a near completely unreadable scrawl and occasionally would tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. When Lucius cleared his throat Narcissa looked up, then smiled and inclined her head.

"All done playing dears? Harrison, would you care to stay for dinner?"

Harrison's eyes went to Bane though for the first time she said something that surprised him, and judging from the slight sound to his upper right, Lucius as well.

"You're the Lord Potter you know, you need to decide. Also we need to clear that up before school and get you formally instated. Still, when interacting with wizards you need to seem to take more authority Harrison.." Bane smirked and winked. "Though I do advise you to accept. It's polite."

Narcissa actually trilled a laugh, clearly having been very hard at work and Harrison simply nodded.

"It would be my pleasure lady Malfoy.." That was all he got out before Draco was dragging him upstairs to wash, leaving the bemused Lucius to sit and get the explanation. Once he had it though he was all for the plan and suggested they set up a bi-weekly play date for the boys, promising to use his own contacts at the ministry to get their floo set up and privately so not just anyone could visit on the next morning making it easier for Harrison to come and go. He also then suggested that Harrison attend some of Draco's earlier lessons, especially regarding etiquette and behaving as a lord. It was Bane's calmly asked question regarding the dark arts that had Lucius and Narcissa back to their cold wary selves and Bane blinked before rolling her eyes.

"What -are- the dark arts?"

"I do not think .." Lucius began coolly before Bane glared.

"I raised Harrison to think for himself. I need to know if he's going to need to keep his mouth shut on some of the books and theories I taught him."

That set both the Malfoy back slightly and it was Narcissa this time, recalling the conversation about Samhain that asked softly. "What did you teach him?"

"It is not the tool that is dangerous, but the wielder, and society judges based upon the one who tells the tale and whom it is told to rather then the actions and the necessity or situation at the time. The serial killer to one is a hero to the ones in danger before, and the hero a murderer to the family left behind. There are no innocents in war only twisted stories and tales and justifications to soothe the thoughts of those who sleep.." Harrison's voice called out softly from the doorway as he walked over, smiling at the looks of surprise on the Malfoy's face. "That's what Bane taught me."

Bane chuckled and smiled softly at Harrison. "Well said."

"You made me memorize it word for word! Kyle got it down before I did!" Harrison rolled his eyes at that making Bane laugh at the Malfoy looked at them oddly.

"It is not a normal sentiment for muggles.."

"Not all muggles are oblivious. Besides, Bane is just weird."

Draco this time spoke up, having come in quietly. "The dark arts are magic that is considered addicting and very powerful, thus dangerous. They can circumvent free will and are difficult for most to master so rather then admitting they can't or don't wish to accept they are capable of such things they ban them. People don't like to accept such views, it's best to keep that kind of quiet." His parents nodded and Bane smirked at Harrison's sigh then.

"Guess I won't be sending you those books on the Aztec's sacrificial accounts that are shipping in a few weeks..sorry kiddo, you'll have to read what the Spanish Conquistador's thought during the Holidays."

Harrison sighed at that but nodded. "All right, but promise you'll let me read them come then? We've been waiting for those to finally come on the market for ages..and I want to know what was really thought of, especially since they were so out numbered..it can't just have been the diseases they brought that wiped out such a people.."

The Malfoy's actually looked amused, at this momentary glimpse to the personality of the boy-who-lived with his guardian. Oh indeed, the magical world would be in for a surprise.

"You don't like torture do you Harrison?" Draco asked, his face a bit pale and Harrison shook his head, grinning.

"No but I love history, especially events where if things went different the whole world would have changed. It's been a passion of mine ever since Bane took me in. I was being raised by my aunt and Uncle and they hated magic..then Bane sort of stumbled into my life and everything changed. If she hadn't I'd probably not have a very good relationship with them and I doubt I would have learned any of my abilities so much. So the probabilities and what ifs are a favorite.."

Bane simply smiled at his easy explanation even as the family rose and began to go towards the dinner table. She let Harrison feel her gentle contentment with his answer, knowing he had left out some of the real reasons they spent hours discussing history and the moments that changed everything to protect her. She had decided to keep some of her abilities to herself, at least until she understood this world, and her experiences more. Harrison was simply looking out for her as much as she did him.

Between the courses the elder Malfoy's were gracious in teaching the uses of the various table wear and how to serve yourself when dishes floated or appeared. The settings were vastly different then ones used in the muggle world as many extra utensils would suddenly show up and some of them in different places. It was the enchanted dessert though that most delighted Harrison as a swan of spun sugar landed on his plate, spreading it's tiny wings before going still, Draco showing him how to use the smallest and longest spoon like one for iced tea, to start at the back.

When done they departed through the floo and took the Knight bus back, like the day before Harrison's eyes were nearly closing as they walked up to the house, Bane simply scooping him up and carrying him piggy back before she gasped as two silent forms suddenly landed on the fence of the house and let out a hoot.

"Oh!..I forgot..our owls.."


	7. Chapter 7

WD~ Sorry, not really checked over for mistakes, came out in a rush as I am working far too much at the moment. Enjoy, things will start moving faster now.

()()()()()()()

It was a whirlwind over the next few weeks. Bane had gotten over her shock about the owls, and Harrison had claimed an empty room to turn into a special place just for the owls to come and go from. Not that it lasted very long, he preferred having Hedwig as he named the snowy beauty in his room. Something about having her in there, her soft rustling feathers and hoots, the scent of her when she'd preen his hair just soothed him. It helped that she was clearly every bit as intelligent as Draco had assured him wizarding owls were and she knew not to ever hunt a snake in his vicinity.

Actually she'd taken to catching snakes and bringing them to him, terrified but still alive. Eventually the 'word' got out amongst the serpents in the area to not fear the snowy hunter as she would just bring them to the speaker for a little chat. They ended up turning the extra room instead into a reptile haven, much to Bane's amusement. She was glad it had once been a small garage that had been converted by a previous owner into a sun room. Her plants and herbs still grew there, it's just that half the time now she would expect to hear a hiss when she entered. Harrison had taken great pains to express to all the serpents there, and especially after Bane gave him permission to drill a hole for them to enter and exit from to the outside, after all no rodent was going to come in where so many serpents lived, that Bane was to be respected as his mother.

It helped that she apparently adored serpents, just not their messes, but the snakes were smart enough to tell the new ones where to use the dirt instead of the floor..and never to relieve themselves when perched upon a human. Harrison had found it entertaining that his guardian was quite content to talk to the serpents even if she couldn't understand them and tried to teach her how to say a few words. She managed hello and that was about all she could manage to not horrendously mangle. Still, the serpents all made it clear to Harrison that they enjoyed her attentions, especially since she would allow them to drape across her warm neck while she read or worked on the plants. Having the gentle if clumsy kid's that visited all exclaiming over how pretty they were didn't hurt either. Harrison had learned one truth in all his years speaking to the legless beauties. They were exceptionally vain.

Then there was the owl Harrison had gotten for Bane. To his absolute amusement it was the surliest, most vicious looking owl..and was probably insane. It did funny head bobs and movements from side to side to make them all howl in laughter. The massive eagle owl with his gold and tawny feathers and chipped beak looked a fright, a dangerous vicious predator with wings that could break a man's arm. Instead it turned out Charles -short for Charlemagne as Bane said he looked like a king, just didn't act like one- was a complete softy. A few strokes to his breast feathers and the massive bird would just croon.

It was rather like having a pair of highly intelligent cats, mischievous as the two owls were they did have run of the house and Bane only ever lifted a brow when she caught Harrison trying to convince the mismatched pair to get off the beams in the house or the ceiling fans, and light fixtures. They had taken to scooping up the soft toys present from ball games outside and waiting for an unsuspecting human to walk below, then dropping it. It had become absolute madness and if Kyle and the others had wanted to spend time at the Desvon house before, well it had become a source of bribery for their families these days. Bane had temporarily shoved work aside, all but for the visiting kids though she insisted on socializing and play visits only so that there was as much free time for Harrison to study his new world as possible. On days he did not go see Draco he was pouring over the texts the Malfoy's had loaned him, starting at children's books and working his way up so he would have a grasp on the basic literature. Narcissa was an unrelenting task mistress, she shoved every book possible on Bane when she learned the-boy-who-lived and his guardian both were avid readers who retained most of what they read. To Bane's hilarity there were even some rather naughty romantic stories that had greatly exaggerated versions of the courtly behaviors in them, but they served as fabulous teaching aids. She'd handed them back with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a soft "Well Narcissa, now I know there's quite another side to you!" It had gotten her a full laugh out of the prim and proper lady and a blush from Lucius who had seen what the two had been passing over. Bane had to admit later, if only to herself that they were extremely tame, especially compared to what was out in the Muggle literature by this point. More Jane Austen then Nora Roberts, but it did give Bane a chance to sneak in a few of the aforementioned author to see what Narcissa thought. To her surprise Narcissa actually was curious as to the courting methods of the time and wondering if there was a point in history where Muggles had gotten anything right, and promised to read them when Draco went to school.

Harrison's lessons were exhausting but thrilling. The behaviors were entirely different when one was dealing with magic, and reminded him far more of the way he saw people behave in the samurai films. Everything was unsaid and complex, only those with great power or extreme intelligence behaved in a direct manner. The time he and Draco spent running as children all over the Manor however, was his favorite. Watching Draco fly, playing various games like tag with enchanted fairy lights, the numerous animals and creatures he was introduced to..if the first week had been a trial, this one was a whirlwind of joy. Hard work but tempered with pure satisfaction. The unspoken rule had become that for now he would not think of his vault, the strange interaction with Bane and the wand maker, the heaviness that would come some day from his beginnings and fame. For now he was doing his best to be the boy he could be, a powerful young wizard. There was time for the rest during breaks from school and even school itself, for now there was the end of the summer and endless seeming days in the sun after a long day of historical figures and mock dinner parties. Mr. Malfoy had held true to his word and the floo and a fireplace had been set up almost the day after that first visit to the Manor. It was an enormous stone creation that looked like it belonged to a castle..and fit oddly with the mismatched antiques that Bane loved..for all that she believed in comfort and using things she tended to prefer older things. Nights were spent listening to Hedwig and the soft sibilant hissing of his serpents that curled up with him on the bed to borrow his warmth. Early mornings were still runs with Bane and swims at the beach before the business of the day. When he'd leave for his lessons he'd return weary to a simple but full dinner spread out and waiting, Bane sprawled on her belly in the living room surrounded by books and histories, and piles of papers and notebooks in her messy writing.

His guardian had always thrown herself into things with an obsessive behavior, she said she had an addictive personality and learned as a teen to make it work for her. Harrison was glad he did not have that seem crazed fueling, but then he had years to go still. When Bane did something she threw herself into it until either she could learn no more- at least not without it becoming her sole existence or career- or she found that she'd learned all that would serve her. It was why she had so many strange quirks and bits of knowledge. Her own sibling ten years her junior had been born with mild delays and had led to a thirteen year old Bane learning all she could to help her little sister. That had eventually turned into her work with the kids these days, becoming a strange jack of all trades as that passion had flowed into another and another and she somehow combined several of them into a mish mash that was just Bane. It was why Harrison was encouraged to seek out any and everything that interested him and pursue it to the utmost of his interest.

Harrison had never been so glad of her ability to fixate on things as he was though with this new life of his. He knew Bane would learn ever so much more then she would be able to recall, somehow mix that with her abilities and it would turn her into a nearly unstoppable force in his benefit. Bemused, Harrison watched Bane's sleeping form, curled up on the floor amidst her papers where she had dozed off. It was probably a good thing she wasn't a witch..she'd probably have given them all a panic that she would be the next tyrant. Gently he walked past her on tip toe so as to not wake his exhausted guardian, and go nibble on his now cold dinner. Sometimes it seemed like he would blink, and wake up elsewhere..all of this a dream.

Instead Harrison sighed, excited for the next day when he would finally be headed to Hogwarts. He and Draco had already come up with a scheme, for Lucius had informed them of the many people who would be watching Harrison not as himself but as the boy-who-lived. He actually advised Harrison to put his lessons to work, letting people misjudge him and underestimate him to a large extent. It had brought up some of the most fascinating stories and examples that he and Draco had learned yet, and in the end both boys were rather looking forward to testing their skills on playing rivals. Oh not bitter enemies, no that would be pushing it. Still both were highly competitive and it didn't mean they couldn't be friendly just in subtle ways. Lucius assured them that only the most intelligent Ravenclaws and astute Slytherin's would pick up on the deceptions but not say anything. Slytherin's would presume that Draco was manipulating the boy-who-lived for his own gain, and Ravenclaw's rarely interferred as they preferred to observe. It rendered the choice of what house the two would end up in moot, though Draco did promise endless heckling if he became a Hufflepuff. It had turned into a full scale pointless argument that left Lucius Malfoy hiding his shaking shoulder's and guffaws until later as the boys had stood there, faces red and yelling at each other like true eleven year olds.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"Come On Harrison, just listen to the name, Hufflepuff it sounds like a disease!"

"And their main trait is loyalty and determination how can you consider that a bad thing?"

"There is such a thing as blind and idiotic loyalty, and determination is not the same as hitting your head on a brick wall!"

"Just because you have pride in your historical house sorting doesn't mean you should demean others! You are such a complete Hufflepuff!"

"I am not! Take that back!"

"You Are too! It's Malfoy this, Malfoy that! Even when you're bloody wrong and making it up! Hufflepuff!"

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with it!"

Finally Lucius had gasped for air, the strangled laughing wheeze catching the attention of the two..and Lucius couldn't take it, falling into laughter. He wasn't the only one, all the fifteen portraits, many of them overly pompous and serious Malfoy ancestors had joined in at the sight. The sudden embarrassed blushing of the two powerful little lords to be had only set the adults, living and not alive, off further. Lucius had to pensieve the memory for Narcissa who had been horror filled at missing her son actually behave like a true child for once. He'd never thrown a tantrum before, and it just went to show how much the two boys considered each other friends.

In fact it turned out to be the first of many childish arguments between the pair. For Lucius and Narcissa it became almost an argument over who got to keep an eye on the boys that day, for fear of missing something. When Bane had once gone to watch them as Narcissa tended to a floo call and Lucius finished some papers..well it had resulted in a howling with laughter Bane, two sopping wet little boys with seaweed behind their ears, four amused house elves and a case of accidental magic that couldn't be explained without all seven of them bursting into giggles too much to get out what had happened. The corrosion on some of the metals outside where they had been playing however, combined with the seaweed and suspicious little crab that had been scuttling about suggested that the flood stains outside had borne witness to a small tsunami.

The Malfoy's decided to not ask how Bane had kept from being drenched, or what had occurred. They did realize after a few more strange incidents though that the woman, though an adult of their own age apparently wishing to learn to be a proper pure-blood in public, was a mischievous one with a slytherin cunning all her own. It wasn't pranks the children got up to with her, it was schemes. When Draco had come into Lucius's study and proceeded to argue why he should be allowed to stay up later with an uncanny resemblance to a similar argument that had taken place decades earlier, only with far more adult and legal terms...he'd finally confessed that Bane had given him the idea to go to his own Grandsire as to how Lucius had used to beg for his way and then advice on how to make the arguments better. His own father had turned on him!

Worse when confronted the portrait of Abraxas had merely smirked and said perhaps Lucius should have thought of it.

The boys continued to get into mischief and trouble, in fact one particularly rainy day Narcissa had against her better judgment had Bane come over with Harrison. While the boys played as a reward for both doing unexpectedly well on their tests by the tutor, Narcissa was going over the more prominent figures of the light and dark parties in the world. Slowly she had begun to see that much like the Malfoy's, who had learned to embrace the darker aspects of magic and not fear their potential, Harrison had a keen grasp on his self and was not horrified at the concept of being able to harm another. It was during one of these discussions that Bane asked what it meant for someone to be a magical guardian. Narcissa had sensed a story and explained patiently it was someone who had been marked as being a mentor, usually in a situation where there was no family to do so. Bane recounted the short story about Gringotts and learning that Dumbledore was appointed as such, without any contact. In fact before Narcissa told her a thing about Dumbledore she ruthlessly drilled Bane for any information on eccentric bearded old men with twinkling eyes and atrocious fashion sense.

What she learned was that while there was no shortage of the elderly in the lives of the-boy-who-lived and his guardian, it was because they spent time at an old folks home routinely to hear their stories and occasionally would bring their disabled companions along. It was then that Bane, with Harrison and Draco called in as well, were treated to a summary of Albus Dumbledore and his importance in the wizarding world. Narcissa did her best to keep her personal opinions to herself but as often happened, she forgot that Bane was fully capable of sensing the emotions of those around her if she felt the desire to drop her shields as she referred to it. So she was treated to a sharp steel gaze, though it was Harrison, unaware of Bane's suspicion that voiced the question.

"Why is someone that powerful, managing a school?..."

Bane hummed softly. "I think it's less that we need to worry about, though that concerns me. More if he is so influential yet your magical guardian, and has not at this point ever checked up on you..I think it is indeed very important you keep your guard up and play the fool..."

Narcissa breathed out and nodded. She was not going to bring personal vendetta into this, in this she had become fond of Harrison, and extremely so of the boy who made her son act like a child.

"Powerful people always have an agenda, even if it is subconscious, or for the better of the majority rather then themselves. I would not let on anything about your depth of knowledge. Save that for a surprise when you graduate, continue to cultivate yourself when not at school and let your actual studies be a focus when there. You will form alliances in the houses but focus on those in whatever house you gain. You will have Draco as an ally regardless in Slytherin whether you are there or not."

Bane smirked and ruffled Harrison's hair. "I'm voting Ravenclaw. He's such a bookworm.."

"Hufflepuff." Draco grinned wickedly as Harrison socked him hard in the arm making the two boys start to tussle on the floor, Narcissa sipping her tea and pretending she was completely unaware of the fact that her heir was behaving like some ill bred hooligan.

()()()()()()()()()

It was later that same afternoon when Harrison looked pensive that Draco tilted his head and regarded his peculiar, but wonderful companion. Oh certainly he had the children of other pure-bloods to play with growing up, most from fellow death eaters to his father, but Harrison regarded him as his equal without question, accepting that in areas Draco was superior and delighting when he showed aptitude at something without ever rubbing it in Draco's face. More, Draco could see that Harrison was likely going to be an amazing wizard with dark magic. Oh true he doubted he'd ever delve into the most malicious three, but there was just something about how Harrison's brain worked that reminded Draco of his father, and the better aspects of himself.

"What?"

"It's a lot to worry about. I mean, I know your family hasn't had the best relationship with those of the light so your mother is biased about Dumbledore. I'm not upset about that, I respect that she's trying to be impartial. I worry that he is managing a school, a position that should be neutral yet he's my guardian, and I have never met him. I feel..." Harrison ran a hand through his chin length hair and sighed, messing it up so it did the bed head effect that seemed to be part of the Potter blood. "Wary. Like the first day I entered Diagon Alley. Bane and I were so sure we were walking into a trap..seeing you, knowing you would help me and be my friend was the first time it became a good thing. Up until then, I was about ready to be sick. To find I was someone of importance here, that troubles me. Why be known for something I have no recollection of, and quite simply no explanation for? Why was I not prepared for this in some way. What does having me completely unaware do, aside from potentially keep me humble?"

Draco bit his lower lip in thought, and finally came up with the honest answer as far as he was concerned. "I think he wanted you to be as normal as he felt you could. I don't like the idea, I think it's right idiotic leaving you with muggles..you're lucky you got stuck with the craziest one. Maybe he would tell you on his own time when he felt you wouldn't be struck by fame and his own importance? Perhaps don't let on that you know, wait to see what he does. But, stay careful. Remember everyone has their own idea of who you must be, I certainly did. I admit you aren't anything like I thought. Father and his friends all suspected you would be the next dark lord and were excited about the idea..personally I'm glad you're well..you."

Harrison smiled at Draco then, a timid one and shared his other concern. "I don't like the idea of leaving home. I guess I've grown dependent too, on Bane. On knowing if someone was approved of by her or not..of knowing the feel of someone.."

"Well.." Draco paused, though he completely understood. Merlin he'd grown fond of Bane and considered her a sort of twisted elder sister figure in a strange sense. Who else had gotten him to talk to those aging portraits and get the details out? Who else could sit there and let two young boys practice their manipulations on her and not get upset if she was hit by a stray ball or dirt clod as they played? Who hadn't ratted them out for the numerous bits of magic they had gone and practiced before they were ready to..and mucked up royally while doing it. Not to mention, Draco knew his parents loved him...but it had been nice to feel how much. It had also become as much an addiction for Draco as it was for Harrison when Bane would run her fingers through their hair, radiating affection and amusement at their being up to typical boyish mayhem.

"My godfather is a really good judge of character. I know he hated your father in school..and he may be really mean to you for it..trust me Slytherin's hold a grudge...but if you ever are really concerned I know you can go to him. Just don't expect coddling. Half the time his way of calming me down was to make me cut up something disgusting and foul."

That got Harrison to laugh and Draco grinned, nudging his shoulder. "Besides, I will be there. We may have to resort to sneaking each other notes or bantering with insults but I will be there. I hope you are sorted into Slytherin, it will make it so much easier."

"Thanks. I think all the houses have their good points..I'm just going to go where I go, I mean, I think everyone to some extent has all the houses..besides I'm not as cunning or sneaky as you are Draco, you make it an art!"

Draco beamed and nodded. "Well yeah..I could see you as a Ravenclaw..except you only like to study the things you like. Hm." A thought struck him then and he started laughing, only doing so more at Harrison's affronted expression. "You'd be such a stupid looking Gryffindork! I mean, Red and Gold..who wants to go blind looking like some guady bit of jewelry?.."

Harrison just smiled. "Maybe I won't get sorted at all and I'll be a fluke. That'd be entertaining."

The what if's then trailed off into discussions of the train ride coming the next day, before finally they separated.

Once home Bane cuddled Harrison close, and smiled down at him. "Sleepover?" What she was really asking is if he wanted to spend the last night piled high with pillows and blankets in the living room, likely with the assortment of wildlife joining in. Smiling Harrison nodded and went to gather his things, when he came back down, teeth brushed and all in his pj's he saw Bane setting an alarm for morning. His trunk was already packed and by the door, wand on top. Snuggling into the pillows, Bane put her arm around his shoulder's letting him snuggle close, listening to her heart beat. One by one the menagerie of serpents came to coil up with them, though they chose more to snuggle against Harrison as Bane was known to be a tosser in her sleep, though the few that curled up by her shoulders and abdomen knew they were safe as she only ever went from one side to the other. Harrison always held perfectly still, sleeping like one of the dead so every cranny on him that wasn't touching Bane seemed to have a coiled up snake. Their owls were perched on the beams above them, and Harrison closed his eyes content.

"Walk me through meditation again?" Harrison asked softly, he was trying to learn but his mind was too easily distracted at his age. Guided meditation exercises however, were perfectly fine for slowing his mind down and easing him into sleep. It beat trying to get Bane to sing any day, she didn't sing badly..but it wasn't great either.

"Any request?"

Harrison thought carefully, but decided this last night together for a few months he wanted something comforting. "Tell me my favorite one.."

"All right." Bane fell silent for a moment and Harrison knew she was pulling the memory up. One of Bane's abilities, one that she had a great deal of trouble explaining involved a sort of trance she'd fall into often. Her more pleasant experiences she'd recounted for Harrison time and again as stories before he learned they had happened. When she told them however it wasn't just the words, it was her tone, the emotions that she let flow over them as she recalled her experience in a way someone else couldn't share.

"When you open your eyes you're in a beautiful clearing..soft knee high grass, green but with the faint signs of going to seed is all around you. Wild flowers of all shapes and colors, and weeds with their spines and long stems sway in harmony with their more admired cousins. The air is crisp, almost painfully so with how clean and clear it is and carries the faintest scent of salt on the air." As she spoke Harrison pictured the glade, and as she continued the story right down to every one of his senses he became aware of little else. Bane walked him through the journey that led him down a worn game path, past strange creatures that flew and shimmered and vanished. He found himself exploring this peaceful land to the edge of the cliffs where he found the source of the salt, a strange violet sea with foaming waves. He journeyed further just experiencing the place, without meeting another soul. Eventually sleep claimed him, and as always when Bane soothed him in this way he slipped into a sleep that was below dreams..and nightmares alike.

Bane smiled softly down at the sleeping face of the boy she'd drawn into her life quite unexpectedly so many years ago. She couldn't help but love Harrison, there was just something about him that called to her, and Bane answered because to do otherwise was foolish. It was why she was willing to abandon her life for him, to change all she knew. Harrison was a gift, closing her own eyes she willed her body to relax, the hissing of serpents and faint sound of the owls preening lulling her to sleep along with Harrison's gentle snores.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ach where are my shoes? Hedwig! Did you steal my purple socks?" There was a lot of ruckus that morning while Bane sat sipping her coffee greatly amused. Harrison had been running back and forth over everything, even though it had all been carefully packed up beforehand. He had gotten halfway through his breakfast and coffee before realizing today was the day he went to Hogwarts, and Harrison had proceeded to become a small hurricane in the household. Bane had received a letter a week before from someone on the Hogwarts staff, one of the lesser caretakers who instructed them to take the floo to a local laundromat by the station in London and proceed through the wall. It was apparently from her being a muggle that they gave such detailed instructions, though Narcissa had explained it all in detail to her earlier.

Hurricane Harrison continued to shriek and at one point one of the snakes started hissing. What Bane could sense from them was it was some sort of a betting game, or at least that was the closest the odd emotions coming from the animals came from. Really it wouldn't have surprised her, if they were smart enough to talk to Harrison they were smart enough to find his antics funny.

"Bane! BAAAANE!" Now that got her attention and she peeked up from her coffee curious as to what had Harrison shrieking like that, he never yelled. When she saw Hedwig swooping around, Harrison's purple socks in her claws and the desperate look on his face she rolled her eyes. Of all days, now he decides he needs some silly lucky superstitious pair of socks. Eventually Harrison lured her down with a treat, ignoring the talon holes in his socks he happily put on the dark violet items and dressed in his soft khaki pants and favorite Celtic green shirt again, luckily the socks didn't show, and proclaimed himself ready.

At five in the morning.

An hour later she'd managed to get him back upstairs for the shower and hair brushing he'd managed to forget. Then she reminded him he needed more then coffee and an apple for breakfast even if his coffee was mostly coconut milk and regular milk. Finally closer to seven they stepped out of the laundromat and began heading at a leisurely pace to find the mysterious platform. Bane had chosen one of Harrison's favorite outfits on her to see him off, and it was a good thing that one they would be around wizards and two that Bane had no self consciousness to worry about. Her long auburn curls were loose and slightly wild, with only a small feather clip he'd made for her earlier that year holding her bangs back. If Harrison looked rather normal, despite the trunk and covered cage for Hedwig he was pushing, Bane looked like she stepped off a old period movie set. The long black double breasted silk coat over her white ruffled lace blouse and dark gray pants tucked into knee high riding boots always were what Harrison dubbed her pirate outfit with the white brocade corset visible over the shirt. Frankly as far as Bane was concerned if Harrison wanted her to see him off dressed as a clown, Bane would have done it. The real reason though was Harrison wanted Bane to look more wizard then muggle, and dressed as she was in this outfit she had a slightly dangerous look to her though it was utterly not the intention. It was similar enough to what she had worn numerous times to pirate fairs they'd gone to, just minus the eye patch and weapons, that Bane moved like she was looking for danger. Draco had reminded Harrison that they wanted everyone to think she was a squib, and Lucius had told Harrison privately that the train station would have all the parents of the Hogwarts students there at some point before the express left. Harrison himself would have dressed more formally but he wanted to play that careful line between serious and approachable. Again, underestimated was better then watched.

Going through the wall was..peculiar, and the stunned look on Bane's face was completely worth it..then his eyes fell on the beautiful red train and Harrison felt his breath catch. Everything seemed to close in on him then, and for just a moment fear took hold as he saw all the strangers there. He was about to be away from his guardian, and not just for a short time to see his relatives. Harrison turned his green eyes to his mother figure and felt her kneel beside him, her fingers running through his hair before she rested their foreheads together. She wouldn't embarrass him in public by cooing or hugging him. She didn't need to. For the last time until the Holidays Bane wrapped her emotions around Harrison and he felt the encompassing warmth and affection, the exasperation..and even her fears. She held nothing back and he just closed his eyes to soak it in.

"I want you to write and tell me about Olivander..go there after here okay?...please?.."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah. No procrastinating. You'd just go home and mope."

"Remember, keep Desvon and Harrison to yourself..you have a life outside the wizard world as long as no one draws the connection..and no matter what house, no matter what you do I love you. I'll have the kids write.."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Then you aren't studying enough."

"Pfft. When you say you miss me I'll throw that right at you."

Smiling the two were unaware of the sight they made, Harrison's magic responding ever so slightly visibly to the emotions Bane was weaving. She tapped his necklace as a reminder and he nodded.

"Don't forget to be a child. It's okay. I'll even forgive you if you skip a class or two.."

"Bane...I.." Harrison paused then smiled at her. "Thanks Ma mere.." stepping away he moved his trunk onto the train, finding an empty compartment to set up Hedwig and sighed, looking at her figure as she stood there. He watched her talk to other adults that came over, amused at how guarded she seemed and yet polite. He knew he'd probably seem much the same and was relieved when a quiet boy with a toad entered his compartment asking to join him.

"Shouldn't you have him in a cage?" Harrison asked softly, the boy seemed skittish so he dropped his voice to a gentler one.

"I don't want to make him nervous..Trevor gets slimey when he's nervous.."

"I think he'd be more secure though when we start moving, right?"

Neville thought about it for a moment before nodding and gently placed Trevor into his cage before properly introducing himself.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Harr.." Oh to hell with it. He did not want anyone to call him Harry. Even Draco didn't call him that, though he knew plenty of people would it just felt too intimate. "Harrison Potter. This beauty with me is Hedwig."

Neville smiled, his eyes were startled. "Wow..I..you.." Then Neville saw the fidget, the look to the side..the same kind he did when someone pointed out how chubby or stupid he was. Instead of remarking on his fame the boy smiled shyly. "We have a birthday almost the same day..mine is right before yours.."

Harrison smiled genuinely at Neville, glad for the change in topic. "Really? Is that when you got Trevor?"

"Oh no, I got him when I finally showed magic..family was so sure I was a squib..then one day I bounced out of the second floor window! My grandmother was so excited she bought me Trevor." Neville laughed and somehow they fell into the subject of herbology. He was delighted that Harrison seemed curious about Neville's knowledge and it was a comfortable way to pass the time until the train started to move. He looked out the window, aware of the figure that had not left her spot, waving..Harrison waved as well blinking back tears.

"It'll be okay.."

Harrison turned to Neville, wiping his eyes and relieved to see the quiet understanding there. "My Gran was waving too and she's so strict..it's nice to know she cares..if ..if you wanna talk ever..I promise to not laugh."

Harrison nodded, feeling a little relief. Even Draco would tell him to get over it, and Harrison knew this gentle boy infront of him was going to be a good friend, and his first that he'd made on his own without Bane's gift.

He could do this.

"Likewise."


	8. Chapter 8

A very special thank you to Laurie and Kycatsfan. It's people like you who keep me writing in such a fever even when I should be getting other things done.

()()()()()()

As the Hogwarts express continued flying, Harrison found Neville to be marvelous company once he started to get over his shyness. No one else really entered and bothered them, so they spent their time chatting. At one point the subject inevitably came up of houses and Harrison repeated the comments he'd been using with Draco. If anything though, unlike Draco, Neville's eyes had started to get a deceptive wetness to them and he seemed to almost go boneless in relief. Perhaps it was because he felt so certain of being judged harshly by his grandmother regardless of the house he would end up in. Hearing from Harrison that he felt it was foolish to segregate children according to one or two main traits as if they did not also have the others in varying degrees, and then to judge them on those said traits was idiotic. Apparently that had been almost word for word something his grandmother had said, and Harrison had a sneaking suspicion that dear Granny had not gotten over the fact that her son had grown up and was trying to mold Neville into his clone.

Harrison was highly amused that somehow during the trip Neville had extracted a promise, filled with much stammering and nervousness to be friends and still talk to the other despite any houses they ended up in. When Harrison had agreed without hesitation it had made Neville nearly faint. Really, as much as he adored spending time with Draco, this honesty and openness from Neville was a delight. It turned out that the Longbottom's though not a truly wealthy line, were an old and respected one and Neville was only too happy to fill Harrison in on some of his own families traditions. The one involving Trevor was apparently a long standing traditional gift upon the first sign of significant accidental magic. So was naming the toad after a family member, to give a feeling of comfort despite the distance one went for schooling. Neville had little interest in Quidditch but was all too excited to discuss potions. He was terrified over his innate clumsiness and nervous behaviors ruining the actual potions but the idea of using the plants and finding their different potentials was enough to send Neville swooning.

Harrison ended up imitating some of his friends for Neville's delight, if anything learning that Harrison spent time with the mentally and physically disadvantaged seemed to set him even more at ease. Perhaps it was just that Neville knew then that Harrison would not just tolerate him and roll his eyes, he was used to those with far more then just horrible self esteem and clumsiness to contend with. Oh others had opened the compartment and said hello, and a kind fourth year had even warned them with his twin-all grinning red hair and freckles and a hilarious habit of finishing the others sentences- to get changed into their robes. No one got their names out though, and everyone left them alone.

The first sight of the castle took Harrison's breath away as he stared in awe, ignoring all else, even the sounds and movement of something below them in the lake couldn't pull his verdant eyes from the glowing majesty of Hogwarts's architecture. This was a castle. A fortress, and it would be his home. He felt welcomed and shivered with his eyes closed behind his glasses in delight as he leaned against the cold stones, waiting with everyone else. He tuned out the chattering of the excited and nervous children, seeking to feel that same tingle seeping into his very marrow from the castle. It was similar to how he felt around Bane, and it was the first time since he'd left her that he knew he'd be okay. Hogwarts would be his home and it already felt like it. The wards danced over his magical core, and he imagined they were doing the same to everyone else getting to know the feel of their new students so they could come and go..always unaware of the impressive feat of power present.

If not for all the time he'd spent trying to identify when Bane used her gifts, to help her gain some semblance of conscious control he doubted he'd even have sensed the caress of Hogwarts sentient magic. He was grateful that he could, it was so immense and marvelous..to the point that the architecture itself seemed plain and dull in comparison.

Screams made Harrison open his eyes and he was delighted by the sight of the ghosts, all translucent like starlight caught in the fog. His eyes met with Draco's at some point and the two exchanged a wicked smirk before he turned his attention to the speech..the wrinkled old hat that further charmed him with it's silly song..really a singing hat! Now that he couldn't wait to tell Kyle..the stories that his friend would come up with would be worth waiting for! The name calling though had him sighing. Oh well, it would happen eventually..he just didn't really wish to have everyone know who he was before he could ferret out whom to trust.

Harrison fell into a sort of daze, not really cataloging the different people as aside from the scant few he'd met there was no interest yet. He refused to get all hung up on people until he knew them, and there was just something about Neville that reminded him of himself on a level he knew had something to do with his magic. He'd dwell on that later.

Neville shot him an apologetic look...though he was pleased to see Neville make it into Hufflepuff. Perhaps he would have been disappointed before their conversation but Neville now went to his house table with shining eyes and Harrison figured he was already preparing an argument for his Grandmother about why the house was such a good thing. Perhaps Harrison would offer his own assistance crafting the letter. Really there were indeed far worse things for a future Lord to be considered then loyal and hard working.

Draco of course, was Slytherin. Harrison made a mental note to find a way at least once to get Draco stuck in Hufflepuff colors. He'd look amusing with black stripes in his hair.

"Potter, Harry!"

Well...

….shit.

Sighing and doing his best to not look nervous despite the sudden clamor in the hall as if these people could dare presume to know anything about him. He'd seen books written about him, and he knew for a fact that if both his parents were dead and he had been only a year old, then in the muggle world..not a person knew anything and it was all made up conjecture and foolishness. Harrison stood straight and walked towards the stool, setting the hat gently on his head.

Let the stereotype begin.

"Well hello there.."

Harrison's mouth made a small o in surprise before he smiled, feeling the running of water over his thoughts. "Hello. That tickles."

"Really? It is very rare someone can feel me going through their surface thoughts..oh don't worry so, it's nothing like getting the actual words or memories, more an impression.."

"Like empathy?"

"Yes like...now how would a boy your age know that? Oh..Oh well now..you are just full of surprises aren't you, Mr. Potter?"

"Surprises are only for those who underestimated you. I imagine you surprise people on a regular basis, Mr. Hat."

There was laughter then, and it tickled Harrison between his ears and down to his toes. He fell silent then, content to let the hat seek what it wanted. He stood by his words, he knew he was a studious boy but only in the things he wanted to learn, he was loyal and hard working but only to those who earned his trust. He was brave but only for the sake of others..or sheer mischievous boredom which was so common to young children. Though cunning and wary it was more out of self preservation and that for those around him then to get what he wanted, though he knew that could change if he wanted something badly enough. Still the mental games were not something he took pleasure in.

"You're very brave, Mr. Potter. You've taken charge where many would be afraid, you've come here alone and you seek instead to turn it to the best. You do indeed fit any and all houses, Slytherin would help you go very far..but so will Gryffindor. I suppose then Mr. Potter..what is it you wish to grow about yourself more? Your cunning and cleverness, or your bravery and nobility? I do not sort necessarily into what is greatest at the time, though I'm amazed at your thoughts on my process. No, I give those who need it a chance to grow in the right direction with those who will most support those goals."

Harrison fell silent but he knew, deep in his bones, perhaps from his parents even, where he belonged. He had not shirked from the fear of this world, he would need the bravery and courage, the determination if he was going to survive already with so many eyes upon him. Besides..it would make his rivalry with Draco ever so amusing.

"Is that so?..well, this has been a pleasure Mr. Potter..Better Be...Gryffindor!"

Harrison stood and with great respect set the hat down on the stool, then strode with his head held high to his table, though he did sneak a grin and wiggle of his brow at Draco who was rolling his eyes and mouthing 'Hufflepuff'.

He didn't miss the relieved looks everyone gave Harrison now that he'd been announced as a precious golden lion. In the end it really probably was for the best, as much as Draco would have liked his friend in the snake's den with him this made the rivalry a lot more fun. It was also clearly going to only work to his and his families advantage to have people so secure in the idea that the precious boy-who-lived was a goody two shoes like his parents. People would continue with the fantasy they had all come up with, right down to his dying in some elaborate funeral most disturbingly, and not look any further. Had Harrison made any other house it was greatly likely he would have been under intense scrutiny, so it was for the best. Draco just had to keep reminding himself of that. At least they'd see each other a bit more then if he was put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as often the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had classes together. Watching as people cheered and screamed about having Harry Potter only amused the Malfoy, couldn't they see how their precious little poster child was ignoring most of them, clearly not enjoying the noise. More then a few bustled over trying to get to know him but he calmly answered and it seemed to Draco that Harrison was going to be cautious about whom he got to know. A safe move, and one he approved of.

()()()()()()()

Bane sighed as she moved along the way through Diagon alley. She had to admit, this floo business was getting addictive, handy method that. Still, she already felt the loss of her Harrison's company and knew he had been right. With her green eyed ward off to school and not returning for some time, she would likely have spent every free moment the next week or so moping around her home. She wasn't prone to such behavior often, but Harrison had become such a part of her life it was almost expected. Thus his command really, as cute as it had been with his pout and messy black hair falling into his verdant eyes. Harrison knew what his guardian was like, and so here Bane was, dressed more suited to Diagon Alley then for Muggle London to drop off her son at the station. Clever little brat that he was.

Nor was she in any confusion over what would likely occur now, she'd felt it back when they met Olivander. The whirling in her senses, the strange knowing that wasn't so much like when she felt magic or an event. She somehow -knew- Olivander. Knew him as if he was an old acquaintance that she just couldn't recall. There was no doubt in her mind though they had never physically met. His own reaction had been peculiar enough, as her complete obedience when he'd demanded her arm. He had not even needed to say anything, those moon like eyes simply had locked on hers and she had been fully aware he wanted one of her veins exposed.

Normally from her own peculiar beliefs, Bane wouldn't have let anyone, much less someone dealing in magic, near her blood. Something however had eased that usual defense and she'd been out a vial before she had fully registered the events in her consciousness. Perhaps it was why when she stepped into the dusty dark shop, she was not surprised to see Olivander standing there waiting patiently.

"Come in further, I've the kettle on in the back. I shouldn't have anyone coming but if so I can come out briefly to handle them." His voice was slightly distant, as last time, and his eyes vaguely unfocused. Bane nodded, her senses soothed in this shop despite the fact that all around her was the crazed energies of the wands. It was like they were content to sleep, and thus she didn't feel even a tingle unlike when Draco and Harrison had been trying to find their own. In the back was a pair of faded red chairs, what had likely once been velvet and now just threadbare over plain wooden frames. Still they were plush and comfortable as she sat by the small table. The teapot and cups were simple, earthen ware and brown with the only staining from long use of tea and the handles discolored over the years where the oils from skin had caused a patina that no soap would remove. There in the back room, with a scent of thick black tea and leather with wood scents left over, Bane felt her senses ease. It was almost like being in her study back home, there was that same heavy sensation where time ceased and the energies had long since become a part of the room itself. Neither spoke as the tea was poured and Bane sipped it after Olivander, enjoying the rich flavors brought out by the tiny bit of honey and citrus she could taste. Slowly, the two simply adjusted to the company of the other. Eventually Bane felt she could get no more relaxed, and lifted a brow, sensing much the same in the old wizard across from her.

"Years ago, a wizard would come with something sentimental or important to him in some fashion and we would make a wand core from that. Now the problem is that many wizards and witches have never spent much time getting to know themselves, truly know themselves. We saw many elaborate items or ones that were fundamentally useless but sounded fine. Vain peacocks with their avoidance of unicorns preferring dragons and griffons, and all manor of nundu and the black markets thrived. The witches would show with unicorns and phoenix, merfolk's scales..a whisker of a pet kneazle..some even had children that brought parts of a stuffed animal..the lists were endless. They chose what they were so certain suited them, or who they wanted to be. These wands would work of course, as much as in the oldest days, those of my ancestors and Merlin, one could simply gain permission from a tree and cut a branch and use that..but it was not enough." Olivander blinked slowly, pouring another cup and wetting his throat. Bane said nothing, but listened, sensing as well as hearing the story.

"In my family ran a gift, it was not always true..though we would make fine wands only some had what we began to call the core sight. It was the ability to see almost in colors or shapes and vibrations an aura around those with magic, that would correspond to a type of core material. Thus the Olivander's were known to be best at matching wands to wizards. Oh we used the ones they brought in of course, but we could temper the wrong core material with the right woods. It turned out then, one of my ancestors learned we could use this sight to see in a trance state brought on by certain teas and incense, much as the Sybil of Greece had done..only instead of the future we saw a state of in between. Energy-producing areas where the cores and the woods would meet. It was then I learned that time when it came to magic, did not exist." He looked up then, silver eyes large and yet utterly focused as he noticed the surprise on Bane's face and nodded.

"I have seen in this space, every wand I will make, and every energy then that I will need to match. I know something of them from what I see, not much, but enough. Not enough to consciously remember until I see that person, this is why I can recall every wand I have ever sold to every customer who ever bought one. Enough that years ago to my body when I saw you in that space of between I knew I would be making something..though not what. I thought you would be a witch or a wizard..not a muggle. Yet when I saw you and you touched into what you must sense and know that day in my shop, I recognized what I was seeing. Clearly you recognized it as well. I will tell you this, those of us with other sights are not unheard of though we are scarcely known to be common. Each of us has our own perceptions and abilities and it ties to our paths in some way. I cannot teach you, but I can hope to guide you some as I was guided."

Bane tilted her head, and yet she sensed every bit of truth to what Olivander said and sipped her tea, suddenly grateful to her Verdant eyed boy that she had come.

"How did you learn to find words for things that are beyond them, and explanations?"

Olivander smiled then faintly and nodded. "With time. One realizes that you can never fully share and explain the experience..so you allow it to be the shallow reflection of a puddle showing the moon. It's all you can do. So...I have told you a secret of mine, the reason I am so good at making wands is I can see the core and wood and how they best fit, and then those which would match with a wizard..until the two cores resonate in harmony. It is my secret and no other wand maker can match it. Not even my son should he ever decide to stop traveling and take up the craft, for he does not have the sight. My daughter did..a touch of it, but she passed away some time ago." He left it unspoken, would she return the favor to the best of her ability and share her own experiences.

Bane looked at Olivander then, and let her sight blur out as her eyes unfocused. Olivander watched without moving, curious to see how it looked from an outsider's perspective as it had been years ago that his own mentor had passed away and seeing it was always a treat. Despite his words to find another with the sight was rare, it was easier to find those with a bit of a seer's gift be it past, present, future, or simply able to tell something about an object on touch. The sight of between, of elsewhere was much harder to find. With his silver eyes he supposed he must look blind, and with the white hair as well, perhaps not fully human. It was a curious thought. There were small things, things perhaps only himself and a rare handful of others would catch on. Her eyes got a far away look as if she was day dreaming and the color lightened ever so faintly, but with his own senses it was as if she was not entirely there..her vibrations as Olivander sensed them seemed to echo more, as if she wasn't quite present. Then she sighed and closed her eyes before looking at him..

The predator he'd glimpsed briefly the day of their first meeting had nothing on this. The eyes that met his now were full and heavy in their gaze, the eyes that belonged in a face old and wrinkled with flesh no longer clinging to muscle and bone, hair limp and bedraggled with balding patching and spots upon the skin. These were the eyes of one who outlived the form they were in, and were already looking beyond, a foot in the grave. That was the only similarity he could think of, the only time he'd seen similar eyes as the steel blue now locked on his own.

Yet..these were also the eyes of a child, a predator at ease for the moment and observing for the sake of observing rather then for preparation. Olivander knew then that there was far more to what Bane saw then how he did, and fittingly enough for the depth of her experiences they would likely be impossible to prove, and useless to the magical community and society at large. Such was often the cost, his mentor had said many times, to those who see so far beyond what the mind can comprehend. It was why so many either denied their gifts outright, or went insane from preferring them to the reality they lived in bodily.

"My terms are the best I can find, from the Muggle world..and many I have simply adapted because I can find no better..." Bane began and her voice was soft, just over a whisper. Olivander felt the touch to his own shield that kept his senses from being overwhelmed by his creations and visitors, but it was a light touch. A flutter of moth wings just above the skin and came with a series of emotions he realized were being shared to him so he could understand fully. Nodding once he settled back in his chair, sipping on the tea and waited. He remembered when he first opened up to his mentor, the feeling of frustration and almost exhaustion in trying to find words for things that truly there were no words for. The agony of realizing it was unlikely to ever be able to fully share that experience with anyone and the utter pit of despair, the loneliness that idea brought on.

It was no wonder he found the Quibbler enjoyable, at least Xenophilius tried to express what he thought and felt, as much as he failed rather miserably and was regarded as insane. It was probably time to send the man another letter, he'd forgotten how cathartic the odd isolation in the company of another with sight was.

"The first one I guess, is the most obvious..Empathy. Not feeling sympathy or empathizing with another being but actually feeling their emotions to a degree. I can pick up on them, like a tapestry and it's threads and share my own. It used to cause me a lot of distress as a child because I would mirror whatever was most felt around me. Therefore I disliked crowds and I loved books, the magic of truly well done words would seep out of the pages and I would live the stories in ways no one else I knew could share. I surrounded myself with adults because they tended to have slower steady emotions, though many currents beneath them. Children move like flames, flickering swiftly and it was overwhelming. It sent me into reading voraciously when I hit my pre-teen years and I began to see that moods of those around me would completely alter my own. I found some books in science fiction sections that would describe force fields and started mentally picturing my own as such, or sharp beams of light that could cut through any tendrils of emotions that came at me. I devoured every book I could find on meditation and visualization because it seemed to be the only thing that helped..."

Slowly the stories fell from Bane's lips and they went through several cups of tea. Twice Olivander had to tend someone at the front of the shop, each time he returned he would share another of his stories before Bane would return to her own experiences. It was draining, utterly and completely as these were core secrets they had always held tight among themselves. Even with those few they would share perhaps a small bit of their gifts and information with it was nothing like knowing that there was someone who could almost understand. Not quite, and in a way that made it easier because there was no right or wrong in the telling. By the end Bane had a grasp on how Olivander could sense wand cores and woods, and even the wood of his store had been chosen carefully. Each box likewise, and the tissue wrapping the wands were chosen carefully because once pulp, and thus trees, they also vibrated to his senses. It turned out certain animals and creatures that had such powers would vibrate to him in a similar fashion and this was how he could communicate with them enough to get his supplies. Even if at times they were not pleased about the idea, they still tended to yield. Olivander didn't wish the word to get out though because it would be a betrayal of those he could communicate to in such a fashion. The unicorns especially and the dragons, though Bane did not ask how he obtained heartstrings from dragons and Olivander had shot her a grateful look when she left that one alone.

Olivander learned how she had trained to use her abilities and that like his they seemed to weave in with others. In the end personally he felt it was not the Empathy as she described that she had, although that was a large part of it, but from her own few admissions on seeing other things he had an idea..

"Why did you trust me?" Olivander asked softly, passing over a small plate of sandwiches. Again there was that distant look, the ancient eyes looking at his own. It made the wandmaker curious if his eyes also seemed to be so old?

"I've seen you. I don't know when or where or as what..but I know I have."

"You don't recall?"

"I.." Bane paused then, the running of her tongue along the ridges of her teeth just visible. It was an interesting habit. Closing her lips one would never know she did that when she was debating something, that she did not hide it showed her trust in him even subconsciously.

"Most the things I know..not sense, but just know..are things that I suppose it's easiest to liken to a daydream. I dream things that are places and times that often don't ever exist here.." She sighed then in frustration and Olivander reached over to pat her hand with his own. A few hours earlier he would never have dared, Bane was clearly not one for affection or even touch with those she didn't wish to. Now though, there was a bond, for lack of a better term Olivander likened it to the one he'd shared with his own mentor.

Misery did love company.

So did insanity.

"Try using an example and let me draw my own conclusions." Olivander smiled at her grateful look before watching her take a breath and cast her mind out. She didn't trust her abilities that much yet then, or she would have known better. Lightly he pinched her hand. "Just start talking. The words do not need to make sense as much as you think. Remember, I can't find the words either."

"The first then.." She sipped at her tea and shivered, eyes half closed. It wasn't a look of fear or remorse..but of that panic much like a child, or a mouse facing a Nundu. It was a knowing, one he sensed as well in the way the air vibrated about them to his own senses. The time to go back to her life as it had always been, even with Harrison and this world had passed, and was gone now forever.

He felt remorse for just a moment, forcing her to take that step before she had been fully ready. Still, she came into having another to share this with far later then she should have. With her having taken in the boy who lived there was no other option. Bane would have to learn to swim after being thrown from the cliff or she and her adopted ward would drown.

"I was a little girl..about three years old. I was innocent to anything dark and the closest I came were the mean people in my childhood tales, who usually were won over and ended up kind. So there was no reason for the dream.." Bane closed her eyes, able to picture it vividly still. Perhaps unusually so considering her age at the time. "My grandfather had an interest in dreams so he liked to hear what mine were. Usually they were harmless, innocent ones for a little child..filled with pleasant and silly things that were so vapid I cannot recall them. I remember though that they were normal, an experience that I woke from and knew I was dreaming. This one though..I started out on a grassy hill, and was looking around. I remember in the dream I was older though how much so did not seem to matter. There was a door in this hill that I entered, and fell into the drop below having missed the steps completely but landed safely on a raft for lack of a better term. I looked up and around the walls and I was in a deep underground area with vast space, the ceiling so high it vanished into darkness. Along the walls were torch lights that cast a glow over ornate carvings set into the multiple shades of dark stones. There were sounds as if a celebration though the voices were odd, hollow, and I realized the raft I had landed on was indeed in the river that bubbled and flowed sluggishly. It was black with veins of gold and crimson, later I would think it looked like magma but it was not...it was the closest I've come to though with the way it moved." Bane paused, and Olivander observed that her expression was not one of fear, but there was a faint smile tugging at her lips even as she continued.

"It wasn't long before the sounds had gotten louder and then hands were helping me out of the river, setting me on the ground gently. I'd found the source of the signing and those with me laughed, asked what I was doing there already..and then proceeded to show me around. Many took turns carrying me so I knew that regardless of my age I was small. Very small, and I was apparently a delightful surprise as they all took time to talk to me, as if they would not see me again and wanted as much time as possible. They were all unusually long, some with ridges and spines showing off their brows, all garbed in strange attire though it was clearly fine. All of them had glowing eyes and I spent the evening content in their company until they told me it was time to leave, but reminded me to never forget and their sighs of distress that I would not be returning." Bane opened her eyes and her lips twitched.

"I'm waiting." Olivander felt himself smile, he knew she'd left out what would make this dream unusual, though he wasn't sure if he could even guess beyond the symbolism that had struck him from the start. Many cultures, and experiences often involved one going into the underworlds no matter how one experienced it, in order to awaken their abilities. That she had such a vivid encounter at such an age was surprising. More so that she was clearly sane to the degree she was with no aid or outlet.

"My grandfather did not know what to make of it when I described what they looked like in detail. Apparently one does not get comfortable with skeletons and creatures of rotting flesh, the glowing eyes were lights within their eye sockets and the reason their voices were hollow was most had an open chest cavity. They wore gloves but the bones could be felt beneath their hands and I remember there was no foul scent. This is just how they were, I was the unusual one in their land. They were not surprised to see me, my dead companions. It was if they expected me, though not yet." Bane shook her head, but there was no denying the fondness to her voice, the softness of her expression. It was not the appearance of one fascinated or amused by the muggle's concepts of the undead either. To her they had been people, it was an experience that did not exist in the confines of reality as they knew it. Indeed Olivander understood, it was one of those things that words could not pin down. Bane as he understood then had visited another reality.

"It is a pity my mentor has passed on...it sounds as if you had the ability to traverse realities as he did."

Steel eyes met moonlight and she smiled tremulously, relief filling her gaze and Olivander felt her gratitude buffet against him, it was a pleasant vibration, one like a child's laughter.

"If you were to see a corpse like theirs, it would scare you, but there and the memory of those who you spent time with is different, in a way without words?"

"Precisely."

Olivander smiled at her then and nodded. "Have you been ever able to revisit one of the areas?"

"I called them realms.." Bane said in an almost timid voice, it made Olivander smile. He'd forgotten that this woman was still young, and likely been utterly alone in her search all this time. Even he had the fortune of finding his mentor while finishing his time at Hogwarts.

If he'd had to wait until nearly his thirties to have help..especially with over two and a half decades of being aware..well he doubted he would have avoided St. Mungo's.

"It's a good term."

Bane gave that childish shy smile again before answering his question. "No. It seems I can go once, I have..well felt called back to places sometimes, but it's rare. I can't willingly return."

"Is there any particular time the visit appears to be for in their time? A night?"

"No. I've spent years, sometimes I wake or come out of my trance state and I feel so much older and yet only a few hours would have passed..here that is."

That explained her eyes. Olivander nodded, grateful that his mentor had explained so much finally when he passed away. "Anything else particularly striking?..I think we had best talk to the goblins eventually by the way, in more regards to your empathic abilities..the way you use them reminds me of something they would find fascinating."

"I'm not always female. Nor human."

Olivander choked on his tea and then stared, more then anything that surprised him. The simplicity of her statement yet the vast potential of what it meant. Slowly though he thought about it, and then let his own eyes fade out regarding how he saw her. Yes. That made sense.

"It's why you are so at ease.."

"When you've been both genders, and none, and more..it is rather hard to not be." She gave a slight smile then. "It also makes it where the biological drive to be attracted to someone has faltered the older I get."

"Unintentional result from so many bodies?"

"Apparently." Again he heard the relief in her voice but Olivander himself had experienced something similar. In his case the pleasure he gained from his wands, the union of magic when it was done right made the biological functions seem distant and empty, less then fulfilling.

No matter how much he loved his wife.

It was ancient, what she described in her dream. It had not been his path entirely, but those who walked in other places and realities, like his in between, had to enter the lower realms first. He wondered if he'd be able to find any books to help explain the journey she'd clearly gone on. At least this explained her strange competency despite her lack of experience at the same time. She'd journeyed below far earlier then any other he heard of, and had been stumbling along the entire time. Had she been born to the wizarding world she would have been aided for decades now as someone would have been found to help, even were she a squib. Journey's like hers were of an older magic, from a time when those who walked between were regarded just as highly as those who bent reality to their will. Again, Olivander made that mental note to take her to speak with the goblins. They had their own sort of magics and he knew it was not so unheard of for them to have those who saw things in other ways. Such a surprisingly productive tea this had become.

()()()()()()()

The first day of school, rather stunk Harrison decided. Oh he'd loved the owl post in the morning, the table manners of most his house mates though was atrocious. Most of the classes were utterly bizarre and he was withholding judgment until he was a few weeks in and had a clue what was going on. Despite some rather awful heckling in potions that had completely embarrassed him, it had also given Harrison a good idea. In fact, he personally thought it was a fabulous one, even if it would guarantee he felt about as important as a gnat. This was why he was standing by the office of the potion's professor, taking a deep breath..and knocking.

Not to mention reminding himself over and over again that Draco had told him as harsh and cold as the potion master was, he was his friend's godfather.

Though a right prat and arrogant when he wanted to be, Draco had been nothing if not honest with Harrison.

Severus scowled as he heard the sound and set his tea down. He finally had a moment at the end of the day before dinner and before he'd have to begin the term long harassment of paper's from imbeciles. Of course that means someone has to come pound away on his door. His horrid day had started last night to be honest, when he heard that Harry Potter was there, and of course a Gryffindor. He'd refused to look at the boy. Then when addressing his class, what should have been a reprieve with his godson in it, his eyes fell upon the little Potter spawn.

Only it was not the terrifying visage of a younger James Potter..it was far worse. Lily's eyes, the same vibrant green that had once belonged to his best and only friend stared at him. The skin was tanner then normal for a child in Britain, and the hair curled slightly at chin length. Small blessings, at least he didn't have the mop of his sire. He was actually disappointed to see the child that was still so clearly the son of his hated enemy save for the only feature he could have never denied as Lily.

It had been a slight easing of his hate though when the boy had turned red and embarrassed at his basic questions. Really, if the spoiled brat had opened his book even once he could have answered all of them, they were basic questions. Even the one about the bezoar, he was asking a bloody equivalent to muggle aspirin!

It only proved the brat was too spoiled and lazy to have thought to peruse the material ahead of time.

The pounding continued and he swept his wand irritably to open the door. Wouldn't you know it. There was the little brat. Which reminded him he needed to kill Lucius..Mr. Desvon indeed...that surprised expression had reminded Severus of where he'd seen the pathetic whelp. Back then in the apothecary with his godson, called Mr. Desvon and happy as could be. He did wonder why he hadn't seen the scar then, the mark was only right in the center of his forehead.

Making certain he used his most hated and icy tone of voice, the one he loved to use on fools he'd caught in a lie he addressed the little mockery of a student.

"Tell me, Potter, why you seem to think pounding on my door is appropriate? Do come now, unlike -some- I have things to do. Better I assure you then dealing with your little celebrity status."

The boy blushed and bit his lip but actually walked up to his desk. Stupid Gryffindor's and their bravery. "Actually sir, I had a few questions. I thought it best to ask you since you are the potions professor and I didn't wish to make a stupid move."

...Blast it, now he was curious. What was he going to ask for? A potion to increase his fame perhaps? How he brewed wealth as he'd promised in his little potions speech?

"Do you have someone you would recommend in Gryffindor that I should approach for potion's tutoring?"

Now in Snape's defense that was the absolute last thing he had expected so he fell completely silent and staring at the boy. Not that anyone who didn't know him well would have realized that, Snape had too many forms of glare to hide his emotions. This was his you are not worth my time glare. "Planning to slack off already are you?"

"No, but after looking up the information you gave us earlier I perused the index and saw there were the words I was familiar with..dicing, chopping, slicing..but when I looked at their definitions they are not the same as the type I recognize in cooking.."

...Wait what?

"Cooking, Mr. Potter?"

"Well yes. I hadn't realized until today that there was a difference."

"And pray tell how, Mr. Potter.." Oh Snape loved when he made students pale by drawing out their last name with that soft icy tone. "Have you managed to ignore that difference?"

Whatever Snape had been expecting it wasn't the puzzled look on Potter's face, though the dumb expression suited him, like it had his father.

"I just learned about the magical world on my Birthday, sir.."

Right, and you'd been a spoiled little brat beforehand. Severus barely kept from saying it aloud and just glared at him. "Yet you think you will need a tutor?"

"Well yes. I overheard my housemates discussing how most Muggleborn get a quick session before school starts..but I never received such. I am fortunate enough that Draco helped me as much as he did at Diagon Alley but I doubt fortune will aid me in passing your class sir. I did not just want to go and ask my housemates in case some of them were not as skilled as they think you are. My guardian always insists that the best way to avoid a problem is not to learn a bad habit in the first place."

Severus was really dreading that part of what made him such a marvelous double agent was his sense of curiosity. Potter was going to give him a headache until summer, he could tell.

"The only members of your house potentially of any use in passing are upper class members who I guarantee you will be too busy studying for their OWLS and NEWTS. There are a few somewhat tolerable Ravenclaw's in second year but you would have to convince them. I will not tolerate copying and if you are being tutored anything less then an E in this class and I will write to your guardian about what an abyssal slacker you are."

Well. Wasn't that promising. Potter's eyes went wide and his body stiff as if he'd just threatened any of the Weasley boy's with bringing their mother in. Especially the twins when they'd made that exploding boil potion that had covered the class. It seemed he just gained an easy way to keep the precious boy-who-lived in line. Though he couldn't imagine what member of Potter's family had him so respectful. Certainly no one related to his Lily.

"I understand sir. If I have any questions that it seems my tutor cannot help me with I will come find you. May I have a few names to go by, sir? I would hate to approach anyone you felt was not up to par."

Stupid polite Potter..still Snape sneered at him. "I'll arrange to have them meet you in the library Friday afternoon. Do not be late, it will be during your free period."

Whatever he had been expecting it was not the half bow and the smile, nor the soft voice or the words that came with it. "Thank you, Professor Snape. Draco did say you were frightening but effective. I'll cease bothering you then sir, I appreciate this." With that Potter scrambled out of there..and while that amused him he was -not- pleased that Draco had encouraged Potter to seek him out. Draco! How had that happened anyways, and what was going on in his world? Potter being polite and actually coming up with a plan, oh he'd seen the flash of temper throughout their discussion..if not he'd have been surprised since both of Potter's parents had vicious tempers. Lily for instance could hold a grudge and never let go. Still he'd held his tongue and Snape had to savor the look of fear at the mention of his guardian.

Curious.

Someone may have actually taught that boy discipline.

Little did Severus know that Harrison was rushing down the hall to make it to his next class and groaning mentally. Oh he could just -see- what Bane would do if he slacked off..nothing like having a guardian with an addictive personality and the means to make sure he more then made up for lessons. No, if Harrison wanted to enjoy his summer he had to make sure he wouldn't be getting any extra tutoring.

"There you are, Mate!" Ron, he thought it was that came to get him, hand clasped on his shoulder. "Just wait until our next class! Flying lessons!"

Politely Harrison shrugged off the touch and nodded. "Yes, is it another Slytherin and Gryffindor class or everyone?"

"Well I am pretty sure it's just the snakes and us.." Ron proceeded to try to get Harrison to talk to him further, but Harrison was content to tune him out. He was not certain of Ron yet, the boy was loud and obnoxious but that wasn't enough to put him off. He just did not want to go blindly trusting anyone. The fact that Ron had been so loud yesterday about him being Harry Potter had shown him that until the red head could mellow out a little he was not going to be thrilled to talk to him. Neville at least was someone he could regard as an ally if not an equal and likely lifelong friend.

"All right kids! Come grab a broom!"

Harrison sighed, ah well. It didn't seem he knew anyone besides Draco..well..

Silver eyes met Green and there was a passed smirk.

Maybe it was time to play with that rivalry?


	9. Chapter 9

WD My apologies for the delay. Life.

()()()()()()

On the pitch as the rather boring flying lesson began Harrison's attention went between his year mates. Nope. Still very bored. Really it was dull saying 'up' and then doing slow laps around the area never more then a few inches off the ground. Draco and a number of others looked ill, mostly from being treated like little children. After all it seemed any pure blood had been taught to fly at an early age. Perhaps had his parents lived, so would he. Harrison sighed and just gave in, really fighting it was pointless. Then again he was used to pointless. He did get a good laugh out of the show offs in class, trying to fly one handed or no handed often meant a straight drop into the ground. This had nothing on the loops and distractions Draco had shown him earlier that summer. Not that Harrison could complain about the feel of the light breeze against his skin and the sensation was almost like swimming. He liked flying, it was something special for him but he did look forward to playing properly with the brooms. Perhaps he and Draco could sneak out early one morning?..

Harrison's green eyes lit up as he considered that idea. He -knew- Draco was a pain in the rump to get up early, he'd never agreed to a play date before ten in the morning over the summer. However, with the lure of flying..especially if they snuck out and then managed to undo the lock on the broom shed? Oh he knew his Slytherin companion would be all for it.

That accomplished if only in his own mind, Harrison resumed the tedious flying lesson. Once they learned how to get on their brooms it was a slow methodical few laps around the lawn at only a height they could easily stand up and be on the ground. Anything more would earn detentions. There was no fancy flying attempts with Madam Hooch's back turned, for the brooms were rather less then stable after all. The worn rickety wood was rough and almost splintered under his palms and Harrison found that despite the soft fluttering of wind against his face, he was rather looking forward to the end of the lesson. It was a faint hope that perhaps in later lessons he would learn to have that look of exultation that he had seen upon Draco's at the Manor.

It was rather dull, Harrison decided. The flying lesson had gone smoothly enough with Harry and the rest of the dual class behaving as they were supposed to. Draco at one point had seemed tempted, when their instructor had to go answer a message, to do a proper fly off..thankfully he'd resisted. Instead it was rather amusing when one of the other Lion's had gone and been flying upside down..three feet above the ground because of an acting out broom.

Harrison sighed as they set the brooms down, but Mrs. Hooch was quick to assure the solemn looking boy that after a few lessons they'd get a free session to play with their new abilities, and yes, at even Quidditch height. When he explained he'd never been on a broom before, she'd simply laughed and said "Well you're a promising natural! You didn't waver or seem hesitant even once!"

Harrison had practically floated to his next class after that.

He still intended to sneak out with Draco.

Not only because it would be fully enjoyable, but because he felt the itch, the urge to do something that wasn't so perfectly in keeping with behaving. Oh he knew, full well after all, that the longer they kept everything seeming where he was a naïve normal child fresh from the muggle world, the better. Harrison however craved the mischief, the pranks and the skills he and Draco had worked on for that time before school began. They'd just started! Surely they could further hone their abilities.

It was not the flying lesson either that was the only dull spot. Herbology was more along the lines of strange then anything. This was no tending of plants and learning why they did better with careful scientific analysis. If anything it reminded him greatly of the superstitious nonsense spouted in middle age manuscripts of the days. As the lesson went on Harrison became convinced with a hypothesis that infact, it was likely a muggle had been observing a witch or wizard tend to their garden and then taken those ideas away. Not that it would have worked on non magical plants. The utter lack of testing in the soil, the idea of varied lighting and chemical compounds were of course done away with in the catch all tool of magic. Harrison watched Professor Sprout as she solved a diseased specimen with a wave of her wand. No guess work, no carefully administered adjustments to solve it. Just a wave, a bit of peculiar Latin derived terminology and a light show.

Oh it worked, that was clear. However, Harrison tilted his head for he was no scientist and indeed his work with the herbs Bane had back home was rudimentary as it wasn't really his interest. Still he could surmise that if one somehow combined the techniques muggles had perfected with magic you could get hardier plants, perhaps even those that would show a resistance..or less of one even, to magic. It was something he scribbled down in his notes for thinking upon later. However, after the potions lessons he had been enduring and the various components of each specific ingredient he surmised in his clumsy way that it was probably worth looking into. Harrison would not mention though if he had a chance to do otherwise, he didn't wish for extra work.

All in all the classes were still just that, classes. Days bled to weeks and the only real blot upon his time was that there was always that terrible class. For him it was not potions, Snape had been tolerable since Harrison had sought out his approval of the various fourth years he was considering for tutoring. That any had gained approval was to be rejoiced in. Harrison wasn't very surprised none were Gryffindor. Thankfully with his continuous friendship of Neville he had the ability to quietly request the recommended fourth year Hufflepuff's aid..and pulled Neville into it.

The lack of melting cauldrons by the fourth lesson had Snape pretending to look the other way.

No the class that gave Harrison trouble was Defense against the Dark arts. Every time he was in class, his head would throb something awful, and there was a strangeness he sensed about his defense teacher. The stammering was off..again, his time spent with his friends let him know that indeed..there was something not right. The stammering was faked, the movements overly exaggerated. He caught looks of hatred off the teacher's eyes, that distracted him constantly. Fake or not, the teacher's stuttering only made it worse to try and focus through the faint headache so he had taken to reading ahead the night before and reviewing rather then focusing on the stuttering of Quirrel. It was effective enough that he took the same approach in History of Magic and also used it as a sort of free study period.

Every morning when the owls came there was a flutter of envelopes, and most mornings there was a familiar variety of papers that he knew Bane and the others used. Kyle loved pink, and Harrison tried to not let the teasing of his class mates affect him. He would never tell Kyle to not use pink paper, he wouldn't grasp the reasoning. Kyle was the only one besides Bane who had his own stationary, the other kids would just use whatever they found..and so at one point he had to squint as Mary had written in red ink over newspaper. In typical Bane fashion she'd just mailed it along just like that, knowing as much as his eyes burned from it that he would appreciate it.

Bane's varied. Sometimes she'd use parchment, sometimes it would be some printed fancy stuff from a craft store. Often times it'd have doodles or stamps along the edges a sure sign that she was trying to figure out what to say. Sometimes it was blank but it would be wrapped around a shell or leaf. Again, Harrison didn't try to explain that she was literally sending him bits of home.

He'd half expected to be despondent and aching to return back. In a way he did miss her, but for the first time Harrison felt stretched to his abilities and challenged. His new world may not have made much sense but it made more then just things happening for no reason. There were the letters on her visits to Olivander, though she called him by various nicknames. Her favorite was Vibralto which made him snicker, it was utterly senseless and random and thus perfectly Bane. Still, the lack of normal name meant she could discuss in vague terms some degree of their talks. It helped Harrison not feel so left out. He did adore the idea of her having someone to talk to and figure things out, though he got a great laugh over her complaints and praise for Lady Malfoy. Some of the rants were humorous enough he had found ways to slip them to Draco.

It was no mere coincidence he'd snorted a few times to hide the laughter in History of Magic, how often did you get to see someone call your mother a gorgeous brilliant harpy who catches on to everything and demands perfect posture even when trying to take a piss?

Neville had proven to be if anything, a better friend then Draco. While Draco was still someone Harrison felt drawn to with a kinship, it could not match the quiet loss and understanding of the Hufflepuff. The two would often talk softly for hours, a cathartic sharing of Neville's stories of his parent's shared with him by his Grandmother. Harrison and Neville had taken to discussing their dreams and aspirations, not the lofty things like careers, but smaller things. Neville wanted a garden he could devote just to the homely little useful plants of the world. Harrison confessed to wanting to swim in the ocean where it wasn't so cold. Little by little two orphans came closer to the other until they started to think of each other like family. It had only been a month.

The month saw October flow in with the sneaking down to the pitch when the Slytherin's had it booked for practice. Draco had gained permission to be there and fly around with Harrison as long as they kept silent about it, with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team there practicing who would notice two more? Harrison had to keep his scarf off, but other then the chill from doing so was having a grand time. Draco was slowly showing him how to do loops and swirls at an even pace when something sparkling went past Harrison. Reacting as if a bee had suddenly been in his face he reared back and grabbed at it before it could knock his glasses off.

Stunned silence had been broken then by laughter as Harrison stared bemused at the golden snitch in his hand. He'd reacted before he'd even realized it.

"Nice reflexes! Too bad you're a lion!" Harrison had laughed and shrugged it off, tossing the snitch back in the air. Still, as he glanced to the side he saw the measuring look on Draco's narrow face and blinked.

"What?"

"Next year, you and I are both going to try out for Quidditch. It will be amazing, and talk about a way to play rivals..." Draco drawled at the idea, his eyes glinting and Harrison snickered. Of course. A play for power and Harrison nodded.

"Think you can get the guys to keep quiet then? I wouldn't wish to get in on my name."

"Harrison.." Draco sighed then and rolled his eyes. "Really, you -must- learn to use your fame.."

"Precisely. Use it, but that means I choose when and where. I do not think using it now when I cannot apply for the game is a good idea."

Draco tilted his head. "I would have been utilizing it to attempt just that.."

Harrison shook his head and grinned at him. "I'm still adjusting. I prefer the lack of insanity, thanks. Besides what would be the point without Mr. Malfoy there to fly against?"

A rough pat on the back and the two were off flying again with a laugh, Draco had a gleam to his eye that he doubted boded well but Harrison decided to shrug it off. There was after all, still a while before breakfast and the first class.

They spent a while looping about and playing but there were more surprises to come once it was Owl Mail delivery. There was the usual humor seeing the ratty owl known as Pig dive into someone's oatmeal. Harrison was content to start interacting with some of his class mates more, though he was still wary. Ron Weasly kept being a rather irritating self important sort and just wanted to have all his questions answered. Harrison pegged him as a nice enough guy but really he was a bit loud for his tastes. There was the bookworm..who unfortunately gave her opinion on everything and rather embarrassed everyone right and left but Hermione seemed nice enough. Seamus had him cracking up all the time with his raunchy Irish stories and utter devil may care behavior. In the end Harrison spoke to many of the other lions, but he mostly just enjoyed the interplay around him without being part of it.

That ended though when Hedwig flew down, her graceful white form alighting in front of him with a package that had Harrison excited. Whatever Bane had decided to send him would be good...and sure enough, the deceptive brown box though small, had everyone crowding around in awe.

They'd gotten used to his strange packages and were curious as to what this would be. It was a mixture as he opened it, happy to see a number of books. There was a soft journal with a little note saying it was spelled to set to a password and the instructions were inside so he could record his 'randomness'..a nod to the time not even a few months before. There were photos too, of the latest ren faire which were deemed wizard safe, and Harrison looked over them with relish at the sight of his adult friends all dressed up and being silly. Bane had also sent an assortment of small crystals on chains that he could dangle for a sort of self hypnosis to fall asleep. There was a humorous letter about the snakes all taking over as it was getting cold and they weren't leaving the house..and she'd been forced to buy mice for them. The thing though that had a number of his classmates confused was a small old book with faded pages that he understood was for his own personal project. It was for him and Neville, a sort of extra credit assignment for Madame Sprout..and potentially even Professor Snape. It listed a number of the herbs from the muggle medieval days and their uses, even how to prepare them. They were going to cross reference them to the magical uses.

When he called out and waved the book to Neville, who apparently understood and waved back, calling out if he wanted to meet at the library, was ordinary enough. However there was a green eyed monster curling up inside a silver eyed snake.

Then...Draco apparently felt left out and in a fit of anger challenged him to a duel..in front of Weasly. To be performed that night. Confused and a bit angry that Draco was taking the rivalry joke so far he agreed...furious. Ron had promised to go as his second before anyone had a chance to volunteer. Harrison hadn't really wanted to accept but he was a bit blinded by being angry and rather hurt that his first wizarding friend wanted a real fight. One he knew Draco could do some significant damage at because of the times he had observed the Malfoy heir practice his spell collection. Hermione had of course been rather adamant, and surprisingly loud about them not breaking the school rules. It did hit Harrison as rather suspicious that he knew at least one of the adults, and certainly the numerous portraits about on the walls had heard the commotion yet nothing was done.

It nagged at the back of his mind and he made the resolution to be wary..no matter how his feelings were smarting from Draco's jealous fit. Well, if the Malfoy heir was so determined to make a show of this rivalry, Harrison's eyes narrowed at the thought, he was going to make certain his friend didn't take him lightly again.

()()()()()()()()

It was yet another visit to Olivander that had Bane finally returning to Gringotts. Ever since the wand maker's first insistence that she see the goblins again, and discuss her abilities, Bane had been avoiding the topic with the sort of passion and increasingly lame excuses one found in a teenager about doing chores they loathed. Olivander had tolerated it for a month, fully aware of how uncomfortable it was to have one's peculiarities laid bare. Most especially it would be discomforting to do so amongst the goblin's who saw the reality and how the warp and weft of history went, in an entirely different weave. It was precisely that difference however, that was why he wanted Bane to meet with the goblins. She'd told him of the first encounter she had with them, Axethrown in particular, and finally Olivander had simply set up an appointment the same day she was coming to see him.

That was when the ultimatum was given by the moon eyed wand maker to his rather old apprentice of sorts. She would be going that day to speak with the goblins, with or without him. Only the second part was of her own decision making. Perhaps another would have argued, or left. Another was unlikely to face the other sight, that of the in between that the two shared in their own completely dissonant fashion. Bane recognized the ultimatum for what it was. Not an old wizard in a musty shop, crammed full of wands and wand making pieces insisting on a childish errand. This was someone who saw that she had been greatly mislead and done an immense disservice by the fate of her birth, one that was only now being seen set right with her taking in of the Boy-who-lived as her ward. Only this happenstance occasion had yielded the peculiar woman at such a late age upon the proverbial doorstep of those who could aid and guide her down the treacherous excursion of mastering her abilities. Olivander had impressed upon her numerous times while sitting on threadbare red velvet cushions, the scent of freshly brewing tea wafting into the air around them, how exceptionally fortunate she was to have maintained her sanity so late in coming to find another who understood. Olivander explained how even the faintest of other gifts in the magical community, even those squibs who had a tiny ability here or there, were brought into a sort of mentorship before they ever reached the age of magical majority. Bane's very existence, and emergence, was a concern to Olivander..moreso because of her using the made up status of a Squib, and a decision made by Lucius Malfoy the wandmaker begrudgingly admitted was a bit of genius, that meant there were muggles out there that were not being aided..and technically they were magical as well. This drastically increased the potentially damaging chances of a muggle exposing the wizarding nations, and all unknowingly!

This was what had Bane, in Olivander's company in the end once more entering the bank kingdom of the goblin's. She was more then a little numb, though she did greet them in their own tongue, and there was that persistence..the coiling of energy along her spinal column and the whirling where her third eye was said to be according to some of the eastern beliefs..a sign that something significant was to take place. In a fashion she disliked these warnings, as often they were far more exhausting then the coming events.

Axethrown made certain he took them aside, Bane had come once again a week after the train had left for Hogwarts, as instructed to do so to learn about the magical Guardians. They'd found a peculiar loophole that listed her location as simply another belonging to Petunia Dursley Nee Evans. As far as magic was concerned, Harrison was still living in the home belonging to his blood relatives. There was no explanation they could give on that so instead they'd carefully buried the information. On another trip to see Narcissa though, not even three days later, Bane had brought the promised adoption contract she and Harrison had made up. Narcissa had been the one to tell her to show the goblins, and Axethrown had brought in several of his companions. The conclusions had been made by flabbergasted small bodied bankers that concluded since it was a legal impossibility for Muggle authorities to have given over custody of such a young boy to someone who..as it stood in the muggle world, had a job that led them traveling so often much less running a technically illegal business in training the disabled without a proper license..not that the parents had any complaints, help was help!..They didn't care about experience after all in the land of legal information. For most of the parents they considered Bane a glorified babysitter who was also certified to train people in exercise, she just combined them in ways she'd learned over the years working for various companies and her own sister. Perhaps, just perhaps in a fit of unprecedented complex accidental magic, Harrison had managed to desire the adoption so dearly..and so had his blood family, and Bane, and by requesting aid from Bane and Harrison's dead family..that they had managed to get the documents to not be observed as carefully as they should. It would also explain, on later review, why Bane's home was listed as belonging to the Dursley's. Magic was in a sense, protecting their adoption process from being undone. The goblins had not even bothered to promise secrecy saying according to their views what magic decided to do in such cases was Magic's business.

This however wasn't likely to be as pleasant of a visit.


	10. Chapter 10

WD: As I had someone ask, in the second chapter when it describes the early adoption, no he was turning 11 not 13. In many places (at least in my own experience) if there is a reasonable adult or guardian at 13 you can choose to live with them instead of the other one. i.e. parental custody situations. Yes I KNOW there is a lot wrong with how the adoption went. There is a lot building up on that so please be patient.

To address again the question of pairing. I don't know. I don't know if it will be hetero/slash/multi. Harry is 11 and he thinks that idea has cooties. He hasn't exactly been exposed to dating or many relationship examples either, Bane doesn't date, and well..would YOU want to if you saw Aunt Petunia and Vernon?

Bane wishes to remind everyone she is Asexual which does not mean excluding non platonic romance but she's not interested in getting it on with anyone. She's quite content sending her attention in other ways and may not pair up at all. There will be Romance, but it will happen with Harry, and few other characters, once of Age. I can let this be known..he will not be with anyone of his parent's generation or older. He will not be with Ginny or Hermione. I don't mind the later so much (infact I rather enjoy a good Harry/Hermione fic) but both are just to Oedipal for me at this point and I so far do not see myself deviating from canon with them. One most brilliant witch of her age like his mother as well as a muggleborn, the other looking and behaving a lot like her? Creepy. Sorry. He will -not- be with Draco or Neville. I know with all his remarks on how pretty Draco was that startled people. Nope. Draco is freaking pretty not handsome and both are like siblings more then anything. Or will be.

I hope that satisfies all of you some. Again as I think I stated before, Harry is a very well adjusted in his own weird twisted fashion (oxymoron!) young boy and will likely date a few different people so expect a fluctuating fourth year onward. Things will start to speed up after the following chapters, but to warn you the answers will start coming..and it will begin to get more confusing as well. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()

Harrison whirled on Ron shortly after they made it to their common room and made it clear that he did not want any brash behavior. If he won this duel he wanted to do so in the most fair way possible because it would only give Draco no recourse. He actually saw a flicker of intelligence cross Ron's eyes before he sat down and said simply.

"All right Mate. You understand dueling?"

Tilting his head and seeing a certain...there was a surety to Ron that had never been present before in Harrison's observations of the rather loud red head. Harrison's nod was slow. "Somewhat. Perhaps you should explain and we shall then compare notes?"

Sitting down across from Ron, the boy-who-lived was thrilled that not only did Ron have a surprisingly accurate description of how to duel, but even broke down what the smaller bits meant. There was a flash to his movements, one that could be seen as clumsy and choppy that Harrison recognized as passion as Ron detailed the different ways to slight an opponent and turn their anger against them. It seemed though he was too hot headed to put -any- of his knowledge to use...

Well well. The Weasley was a strategic genius in the making. Slowly the two began to form a plan, one in which they would not only have ways to know what to do, but scheming retreat options as well. At one point a few students, the book worm included, came by to remind them it was improper. Ron and Harrison were swift to point out that they intended to show, perhaps cause Draco to embarrass himself and then leave. Most left at that, Hermione persisted that what they were doing was breaking the school rules and she wasn't about to let it go so Harrison decided to turn it around. "Perhaps, if you promise to not say a word, you could come..hiding so Draco cannot see you, and be our impartial observer? Ron can explain the rules of dueling, and you can correct us on any you see us break at a later date. I know this isn't right Hermione, but if I didn't accept he may do something worse. As it is I'm hoping he misfires a spell or I can use our surroundings to make it reflect on him, we leave, and no one knows. I promise I won't willingly do this again. I already said I would though.." At Hermione's continued look of upset, as she trusted authorities far above school mates, Ron was about to snarl a vicious remark..as he had no tact. However she sighed and fixed Harrison with a glare.

"If you lose or not, I want you to write home at least. I won't tattle..but .."

Harrison simply nodded. It was a punishment of sorts, he knew Bane would flip, but she'd also support him keeping his cover. "I promise." Oh he didn't like it, and as soon as Hermione left Ron groaned and moaned about his agreement. Harrison simply shrugged. "She's known for being by the book..pun intended. If someone does pull a dirty trick they are most likely to believe her side of events."

At that, Ron shut his mouth and they resumed scheming until it was time to sneak out.

It was easier then it probably should be. The halls were eerily silent as the crept along, Hermione behind far enough that it was probable she just was out on her own. Harrison insisted they hide and wait for Draco. There was a chance he wouldn't show, there was also a chance someone on a legitimate patrol would chance by.

Though Harrison suspected Draco of being capable of just getting them caught, he knew that the coil of jealousy in his blonde effeminate friend wouldn't allow him such a shallow teaching method. No, he was mad at Harrison's involving Neville in a project even though the rivalry had been long established before they boarded the Hogwart's express. What was far more likely is Draco showing up with backup, and then further backup. He'd probably use a flowery speech, insult Ron to get him riled up, then start off with a few jinxes that would make it hard to continue. Once he felt he humiliated Harrison enough infront of the audience, he'd saunter away and brag until Harrison got him back.

Sure enough when he was certain if Ron held still any longer he'd sneeze, there were footsteps. Draco sauntered in, robes billowing like a certain potion's professor, wand out and languidly twirling. Crabb and Goyle were there, of course. However there was a dark skinned Mr. Zambini there to serve as Draco's second. The clicking of heels announced not Parkinson, as Harrison would have surmised, but Daphne. Ah..there must be an alliance between the two houses, Malfoy and Greengrass..he'd look into it later. He knew Hermione was tucked away behind some armor..and he and Ron walked out, heads up proudly. At the sight of Ron, and not Neville beside Harrison, actually Neville was still snoring outside the portrait of the Fat lady when they tiptoed out, Harry just having put his robe over the sleeping boy. Hey it was cold after all...

Draco's smirk faltered a bit. Apparently Neville wasn't his replacement as he'd started to feel..and it made him feel rather queasy that he'd invited so many people here to see him trounce Harrison. After all, he did eventually hope to have Harrison be a Malfoy ally and that meant the Zambini and Greengrass families too. Well blast, he'd not thought this through as well as he should of. Seeing Harrison's killing curse green eyes simply watching them though, made Draco feel even lower. Harrison would go through with it, had -known- he would show and make this a real duel. For the first time Draco felt the sting of guilt towards his friend, realizing he had not only made a conflict where one needn't be, but had made quite the blunder. There was nothing to do now, except behave in as dignified a manner as possible. Perhaps, in a fashion that his father often did towards his own rivals. Yes, Weasel was behaving enough he could do that. Pulling himself up straight to his full pre-pubescent height, the Malfoy heir lifted his jaw arrogantly and drawled. "Well Potter, I suppose there's some truth to Gryffindor courage after all. Shall we?"

He caught the almost glow to Harrison's eyes, recognizing the apology that couldn't be for what it was. He damn well better after all the lessons at his house on dueling with his father! For an answer, Harrison bowed, his eyes never leaving Draco's as he returned the gesture.

Fate however, decided to reward the two for behaving, and not destroying their relationship from simple pride. A sudden meowing and a gasp from Hermione was followed by the muggleborn rushing forward and hissing. "I knew this was a bad idea! It's Mrs. Norris!"

For one millisecond everyone held perfectly still, not even breathing. Their hearts even obliged and held the moment sacred by stopping. Then they resumed beating in a rapid tempo and the children, as one, turned and fled. The Slytherin group knew passages back to the dungeons they took in a rush even as the three Gryffindor's raced down the hallways seeking an open door. By chance, and Hermione's knowing the unlocking charm, they slipped inside the nearest one. It was a broom closet and all held their breath, snuggled far too close together. Had they run any further they would have possibly been caught. Had Hermione not been so far behind to barely observe the events, they wouldn't have had enough warning and could have been caught or worse.

As it was, the children found a broom closet, only a few turns away from the forbidden corridor. Once they knew Filch had passed and dared to sneak back, they were shaking. Hermione's lecture was halted, after seeing Harrison kneel to wake Neville gently and reclaim his robe. "Come on..I'll walk you to Hufflepuff." It was he knew, not why Neville had sought him out but his friend had fallen asleep waiting. He'd known Harrison's intent to duel, and wanted to be there for him. Too bad he'd just been sleeping..though if there'd been even one more body Harrison doubted they'd have fit in the closet. "I'll tell you about it on the way down." Then he gave Hermione and Ron a smile. "Thank you both. Hermione you were a points saver, and I neither won nor lost but I will keep our deal. Ron, I owe you one." He half bowed to Ron to make his point, he really had been helpful. Then with a clasp to Neville's shoulder they began their way down to Hufflepuff. Harrison wasn't worried about being caught, he could tell the truth and frankly if escorting a friend who was known to get lost down to his dorms got him detention, he could live with that.

In the end, Filch did catch him and was taken aback by Harrison's calm inclination of his head, admitting he was wrong and asking if he and Mrs. Norris would accompany him to alert his head of house tomorrow as he really did belong in bed. When Filch sneered Harrison then couldn't help it, he knew exactly what to say. "What sort of breed is Mrs. Norris? She's certainly unique! I doubt most cats..and yes I admit I grew up raised by muggles, but there's no cat I know of smart enough to patrol the halls and understand why!"

Needless to say Harrison was escorted back to his room by a wary, but happy to gush Mr. Filch. Harrison paused then, and looked at the man. He was bitter, hideous, twisted with hate and loved to torture the students as a bully. Harrison understood that meant some where, some way..Mr. Filch was hurting. He ignored the man's snarl at the quiet perusal before Harrison said very softly. "I haven't seen you do magic. Were you raised in the muggle world too? I find it rather hard to adjust to everything here.." He knew he had caught the man off guard again, and Harrison simply smiled. People were people after all. In different circumstances, even the most vile could have been good. The only exceptions were those whose brains were truly diseased to the point they were more rabid animals then simply ones that attacked because they knew no other way. "If you have any suggestions..well..I know myself, and I'm sure lots of others would appreciate your advice..especially if we end up in detention.."

Filch just stared at him, his secret shame of being a squib bubbling at him. The gaze of this young boy, the lightning scar so visible, and who had actually shown interest in his twisted self made Filch snap at him, just to make that kind expression go away. "I'm a squib you idiot! The wizards all look down on me because I can't do magic. I'm no disgusting Muggle!"

However the grin on the boy-who-lived face made him fall silent. Harrison was rejoicing as he saw his in. Really if he could win Filch over, the whole school became his oyster. "So is my guardian. A squib that is. Really that's even better because well..we muggle raised don't -think- like wizards and witches. We still think of how to do things without magic. Maybe you could help us learn? Please consider it sir..I'm sure things that seem so obvious to you, well wouldn't even occur to us." With that, Harrison whispered his password and slipped inside the portrait. Maybe nothing would come of his encounter, but Harrison saw no difference in the vicious man prowling their halls, then someone that had never been understood. He was serious too, how many of his year mates raised without magic still couldn't have thought of an unlocking spell? He certainly wouldn't have! Picking the lock maybe if they'd had a pen or credit card, but a spell? It seemed he had a ways to go to be much of a wizard.

The next morning at breakfast a confused McGonagall informed him that he would be serving detention that Saturday with Filch. Everyone around him winced, but Harrison just inclined his head. He wondered how he could get some cat treats in time? Penning a quick note he tied the request to Hedwig's leg after she landed with his morning's letter. This was just an empty one with a few feathers. He recognized that as one that Emily would have sent..Kyle's baby sister who had no problems. Still, she knew he liked feathers and so Harrison tucked them away. "No rush girl, take that when you're rested." He handed Hedwig a bit of toast, amused at how she snuck away his bacon instead. Sneaky pretty bird.


	11. Chapter 11

WD~ Sorry for the delay. Bad injury from my accident two years ago sometimes renders the left arm down to the finger tips painfully numb and it puts a damper on typing. I'm writing two HP stories right now and I do want to have things different, so while I straighten that out, and try not to rush into things too much, I apologize for any delays. I appreciate advice on grammar but frankly this is for a bit of fun and I don't care. Most the time I don't even bother with a spell check, I do this to unwind not to improve my writing. I have thousands of stories in my head this happens to just be one.

I have wayyyy too many plots running at the same time. Oh well! I'm going to try and do a few longer chapters and finish up Year One. The fun stuff won't happen until year 4 or 5 after all. Kids are too young.

And seriously I don't like Ron, so I have no idea why he's being so useful and nice. I don't know if that will last past the first fame test though. Don't read into the relationships with the kids too much. First friendships are fickle, and people grow in different ways.

As for the helpful advice on Britain. Appreciated but, Sorry. The books were adapted to the American audience when I read them as a teen and frankly I refuse to even -try- to begin to scratch at the immense cultural adaptations I would have to work on. You people have centuries of culture after all! Leave the happy little Yankee alone! I read the books when I was a kid, was not a fan of the movies and so only ever saw -one- of them. Frankly this is already severely AU so just leave your skeptic at the door.

()()()()()()

Harrison was delighted when come that day's flying lesson, it turned out they were learning the science behind the brooms so to speak. It was not a day actually spent in the air, but one explaining the positioning of the body and how that would transition from breaking, turning, speeding, loops and the like. The idea was to keep the eager students from accidentally causing mayhem. Harrison filed it all away as swiftly as possible, his mind seeing how grasping these basics would instead allow him to vastly overtake his peers who were composing spitballs or plucking the grass in boredom. What was more he started to come up with an idea. One that would require careful use of the levitation charm they had learned and the result of that package he was waiting for Hedwig to bring back. Oh yes, Harrison had plans.

Not that these flying lessons in any way taught him more then finesse, much of that had already been sorted out by the sneak outs with Draco. The blond still harassing him to use his skills and fame to get on the Quidditch team early. Harrison finally was forced to give Draco an even look. "Can you even -begin- to imagine dealing with Bane if I was up against chasers two to six years older?"

That shut him up. He had never witnessed Bane's temper, but some of those letters about his mother told him as much as the expression on Harrison's face that it was not pleasant.

Draco made Harrison promise to try out second year though, so they could compete against each other. That would of course only add to their perceived rivalry and was just fine by Harrison, wasn't as if there was any guarantee they'd end up on the teams after all.

Once breakfast had passed Harrison began to work on the latest plan. The sooner he started courting an alliance with Filch the better. He had fortunately enough, piped up after class in Magical Creatures and gotten advice on which stores in the magical world had the best commercial treats. Not that Hagrid could often afford them, but when he could he would spend a few sickles for his Fang's enjoyment. So Harry had sent off a letter requesting information on treats for cats, kneazle's, crossbreeds, and felines in general. He'd sent a small sum along to request samples of the items, figuring it would certainly be a good way to figure out which Mrs. Norris liked!

For the most part though, the day passed in a blur after the broom fiasco as it came to be known. Harrison had stayed out of it, he'd learned swiftly that though there were lots of potential new friends they were still all trying to see how much they liked each other and were not to be fully invested in yet. Instead, he'd thrown himself into the studies with the older Hufflepuff that had been recommended, one Mr. Diggory who was charming and friendly, if well..a bit dull. Still compared to the sheer brain power needed to keep up with the schemes and commentary that came from Draco half the time, even if it was on his hair; Harrison rather liked the simple open and honest demeanor of Cedric. He'd found Hannah Abbot -who was alternately feisty and shy and hillarious- and Susan Bones to be fun and they were his age.

They were also getting tutoring in potions and Cedric was very much a fan of sticking together to help each other out. It was more theory then practical, but unlike most subjects you -had- to have the theory down to get potions. That seemed to be where most people went wrong. If you did not know the difference between slicing, splicing, chopping, and a slew of terms Harrison was certain had no Muggle equivalent you'd be lost. What was more -and not mentioned in the text books!- the same terms had different meanings if it was an animal bit, a root, an herb and so on. Harry would have barely scraped by with an acceptable grade and certainly never gotten past the basic years without this help. He'd have already accumulated bad habits. Apparently this was a well known fact that if you were not a pureblood, you would not know this information. So the houses were supposed to help out the younger years. Unfortunately, they also had to get permission and most just sludged by or like the Ravenclaw's, studied until they got it. Harrison realized then how very fortunate he had been to admit his fault to his professor and be directed to whom to receive help from.

He liked the Hufflepuffs. Neville, then Cedric, Hannah, and Susan.

There was another huge bonus. Susan.

Susan was shy and she loved talking about her aunt, but she was whip smart. When they got talking politics, Harrison found out Susan knew it. In and out, and unlike Draco who had been born to do basic small things and not the -why- of it. Susan knew. Her aunt was a former Auror so she had been forced to learn the hard way, and the Bones were very old magic. Harrison found himself often writing her notes for when they did not have a remedial tutoring session, that she'd get by owl at breakfast so as not to embarrass her. This was how he came to have a Penpal. Quillpal? It was hilarious. Susan he'd teased and called 'Skulls' one day on a pun on her name. Once she'd gotten over the fact he was teasing the combination of her name's beginning and her last name, she'd stomped on his foot, turned red..and replied he was just mean for Flibbing. She'd meant to say fibbing, but she'd been blushing and stammered.

So be it. They now signed their notes Skulls and Flibbing, which considering they were not advertising their friendship was ideal. It was hardly uncommon either and their owl's had some how caught on. Hedwig would be carrying a letter from Susan in her talons, which was not as common as someone tying one on but was done for short distances, or if one was not worried about it being stolen. Susan's owl, one Sir Mouser by name, would then have one from Harrison. As if they really took the letter that was sent back, went there, received a reply and then returned. The way Hedwig bobbed her head around Harrison was pretty sure she enjoyed the subterfuge. Oh well, it had to be rather dull being an owl at school all the time. Plus, the owls received daily bits of bacon, or fruit if they desired so they were not precisely complaining!

There was another thing Harrison enjoyed about it, the anonymous friendship protected the Hufflepuff while letting her know if she ever did need him he was there. Susan was so gentle, so shy that she would have been torn apart by the people who kept harassing him about being the boy-who-lived. Not to mention if she ever was harassed by Malfoy, or was at odds with the social circles he ran in. No. Until he knew what was going on here, really knew..he was going to be careful. Especially with fragile friends. Neville he didn't worry about so much, his friend was so much a badger and flourishing in that house! Harrison teased him on his claws all the time. That was the other thing, if he was not mistaken, Neville had become Susan and Hannah's protector of sorts. Escorting the two everywhere. It had generated some nasty sneers about Neville being their serving boy until even Malfoy and cronies were stunned when Neville had turned, wagged his brows and said "But I've got TWO mistresses! Beat that!"

Harrison hadn't been able to stop sniggering when Neville wiggled his eyebrows ever since. It had prompted someone to mutter about how there were going to be a lot of bets on which of the girls would win him over some day, which neither boy understood or cared to.

"They are going to hurt you somehow for that mate.."

"Naw." Neville completely ignored the still stunned Slytherin's as he cheerily exclaimed. "This just means I have to carry their books."

"Here!" Of course, the two girls had promptly handed them over. Neville didn't mind at all. Protecting the two sweet girls had given him a much needed boost of confidence. He may not be the most handsome, he was rather rolly polly, but he was gentle and understanding. Not to mention patient to an extreme, which being shy with shy friends was a boon. Thanks to his friendship with Harrison, and the occasional foul mouth of the Ron tagalong in some visits, Neville was getting confident. After all, no one else was sought out by the famous boy-who-lived to talk softly about things their classmates couldn't understand. Neville had long since figured out that Draco still staring stupid Malfoy had to be a sort of friend too. There was no other reason for Neville to receive those jealous glares from the pretty pompous peacock.

Neville knew someday he'd get the nerve to rub it in Malfoy's face..but until then he was smart enough to not risk upsetting Harrison.

The packages of cat treats arrived thankfully on Thursday morning, and Harrison went between classes to give them to Mr. Filch, with a reminder that he would be there at precisely six on Friday for his detention. He left a stunned squib, and a rather eager feline behind. Hey maybe he could make Mrs. Norris so fat she couldn't run?

It was odd though, Harrison mused as he ate and listened to Ron and his other nearby Griffs, Hermione of course silent as she drank in her book instead. He could have sworn the headmaster kept looking over at him, and rather disappointed at that. Very, very, odd. Finally shaking his head in amusement he set a small bit of fruit, sausage, and the scrambled eggs on a plate with a bit of toast and nudged Hermione, sliding the plate in front of her.

"The book can wait, I'd hate for you to not have the energy to absorb everything in class."

Good deed done as he observed his buck toothed company, he resumed eating. His letter today though, was not one as such. Hedwig flew in on graceful wings, leaving her white plumage to settle down the small package on the table, with a tiny pretty envelope on it. Curious Harrison opened the note...

And screamed bouncing for joy.

Completely ignoring the onlookers and mutters of the killing curse having gone to his head, he dove into ripping open the paper. There were a few choked sounds from the Gryffindors nearby as he pulled out a very beautiful bit of fabric and unfolded it. Sounds of clinking and tiny tones emerged, not that Harrison was aware of the almost dead silence as he smiled.

"Is that a ..um...what is that, Mate?" Ron finally spoke up. He'd never really seen Harrison this happy, there was something about him that all but screamed it as much as he had verbally just a few minutes ago.

"Bane got it from my Aunt Petunia...and had it fixed. I had no idea it could be.."

"But ..Harrison, what -is- it?" Seamus asked, looking just as confused. The irishman had won his way into Harrison's good graces when they got talking about Ren faires and old battles. Turned out Seamus took pride in his love of weird subjects and the man knew his raunchy history. He had long since made a note of trying to see if Seamus could come over for one of the bonfire nights. He'd fit right in with Bane's male buddies whooping and dancing around the fire to drum music. The thing that Seamus had done that made him invaluable to Harrison though, was give him all the pamphlet's on being a muggleborn that apparently Hogwarts handed out. Sure he had Draco's family helping but there were some things just better understood when addressed to those who had not grown up in the magical world.

It had only cemented his determination to court an alliance with Filch. If a tiny pamphlet was of such help, how much more so could someone be who had to think of how to do things without magic all the time? They- the muggleborn at least- would always return to the muggle world to see family.

Harrison turned it around and smiled even more at the looks of confusion. The fabric itself was glittering in a way that the wizards wouldn't understand unless they were of Muggle descent, the couldn't have named half the fabrics there. Tiny bells were sewn on it in a patchwork fashion and some areas were very old by comparison. The newer ones had even more outrageous fabrics and what looked like snake skin from a whole lot of snakes patched together. The clinking had been from the strange items sewn onto the fabric, making it look like a very weird, oddly soothing patchwork fiasco. He was pretty sure Dumbledore wanted to snatch it up. It did rival the most eyeblinding robes he'd seen the old headmaster wear. It was mostly in blues and greens, with hefty amounts of brass and stainless steel. Some were earrings strung on a bit of old chain, some were beads. All in all it was nothing anyone else there was sure why he'd been so excited, aside from the very pretty fabrics..understanding the confusion Harrison smiled even more, touching the strange item with reverence.

"It looks like one of ..."

"Dumbledore's robes"

When the twins spoke it was so confusing.

"It was my mom's. She made it when she was a little girl..before she knew she was a witch. It was full of holes and damaged, from when my grandparents home exploded from a gas leak..they weren't home thankfully but they died a few years before I was born. Bane wanted to surprise me, when Aunt Petunia was looking for one of her old dresses for a themed party that's being held by Uncle Vernon's boss and she got the invite..well she found this. Sent it to Bane to see if she wanted to give it to me...Bane took it to a friend who figured out how to repair what she could." He began pointing to the newer patches, it had apparently once been meant to be a small quilt, closer to the size of a square scarf but Lily had been a bit ambitious and there were tiny shapes cut out too. Most of the original even still showed the clumsy stitching, which only made his mother all the more present and the item so priceless.

"See that? That's from my first snake when he shed..and so are the rest.."

"Blimey! How many snakes do you own?"

Harrison shrugged amused. "As many as I can sneak in. Bane turns a blind eye most the time, I'm not sure she's happy having to take care of them while I am gone though."

"what's this Harrison?" He wasn't surprised far more then Gryffindor students had come over, and he was inwardly thrilled Neville got to see it. Harrison knew as soon as he could he'd be putting this treasure to hang up in his bed, so he could see it at night. Maybe on the ceiling of his curtains.

"That?" He laughed seeing the roughly cut out patch of leather with a permanent marker scrawled on it in a very weird and ugly shape. Well no one could say he was an artist. "That was my attempt at a Celtic knot. It was from my first Ren faire Bane took me too. She let me wear an old leather vest and I was upset it had no decoration so I put that on part of it to try. I failed, obviously. But on the plus side I got to watch her try and fail too. That vest is falling apart and hideous but it's still around..she just took off the ugly part, my guess is it may finally have made it to her friend Frankie's scrap pile for crafts."

"And this one?" Another student pointed to a part that was in a star shape, and clearly silver vinyl..which right, a wizard would have never seen.

"It's just silver fabric. The non wizards make some that are very nice, though they don't move or anything but they can catch the light and make some really wonderful prints and weaves."

Up at the table, able to hear but hiding his reaction, Severus Snape was once again struck by the fondness in the voice of the Potter spawn as he spoke of his mother. He'd seen the original once, Lily had been so excited the one time he'd really visited her house and shown him her work, curious if it had any magic. It had been exactly what it was now. A cobbled together bit of imagination that made sense only in a sentimental way to the owner.

As only his dearest friend had been able to, she'd ignored his sneer that it was a messy bit of child's whimsy and retorted that it was her messy bit of whimsy, thank you very much!

Lily's boy was full of surprises. Well, he could assist.

"Hmph. He'll lose it or it'll be stolen for a prank within the day." Severus drawled. "Attention seeking little prat."

"Oh dear. Perhaps I should offer to do a sticking charm, unless you would mind Minerva?" Flitwick spoke up at that. Predictably, convinced now that he'd done his good deed for a while Severus resumed spearing his eggs viciously.

"I will offer as soon as breakfast is out, Filius. That's a wonderful suggestion."

Minerva did one better, she walked up and smiled softly. "Mr. Potter..perhaps you would like to leave your mother's work in my hands until after class. At that time I would be happy to make the appropriate charms to stick it up in your dorm."

Harrison wasted no time giving her the biggest smile Minerva had ever seen directed at a single person from the usually wary boy. His eyes were glittering as he handed over the treasure gently.

"Thank you professor. I would love to hang it where I can see it..."

Minerva's smile softened even more. "I promise to take good care of your mother's work. Go off to class now." She watched with a fond gaze as the boy interacted far more happily with his year mates then she remembered seeing. Yes. The signs were there, and very poignant thanks to the change in his demeanor. For all that Harrison James Potter was adapting well and happily here, he was homesick.

He didn't even seem aware.

()()()()()()()

Bane on the other hand, was doing her best to not pout and sulk. Olivander had marched her unwilling self right over to Gringott's that days visit and without enough warning for her to escape. Well so much for avoiding this. You did not argue with a Wizard pointing a wand at you. Even if he was a bit on the few bricks short of a stack side of things. Before Bane knew it she was seated in a private office, being stared at by several goblin's (Bane did cease her sulk long enough to greet them politely before sitting) she didn't know and essentially just tuned them all out. Olivander was filling them in, they knew he was -weird- already with his abilities. The goblin's had long known that. As he had a better grasp on how to explain her own nucking futtiness, Bane simply let him talk. Her attention was riveted on one goblin.

He made her gifts swirl and crackle along her blood. He was old, wrinkled, his ears drooped a little and reminded her of Yoda. His arms and chest were bare and covered in dark swirling blue tattoo's that half resembled runes, half battle scars but all curved as if someone had taken a finger in paint floating on water and pulled it back. His hair was thin but shone dark still as if it refused to admit his age and was cropped short. He had a multitude of small thin bar piercings and some were bone white, but with a sheen that suggested something other then actual bone. He wore a pair of dark green loose pants, the way they folded made Bane think of very old suede but they were likely of some magical creature. He went barefoot, and his toenails were long..and to her amusement painted black. His hands had her full attention though, they were very long fingered, as if they held an extra joint. Like the difference between a construction worker's and a pianist hands, his were to the other goblin's. They moved slowly but with no wasted movement, constantly twitching and swishing about to music only he could hear. His eyes were sharp though, with no sign of age or substance or experiences clouding them.

Bane didn't need to ask. If Olivander made her feel comfortable in someone older and more experienced in this realm but not superior to her, this one made her feel young. Young in a way she rarely felt when her abilities were at the forefront. His eyes were ancient with a knowing she only held when she slipped out of her awareness. She didn't doubt he was revered as long lived even among the goblins.

Words were spoken, likely to her, despite her efforts in previous visits to show courtesy though Bane ignored them all. Her entire being was centered on the strange old goblin.

She -knew- him. Some part of her, some long distant part that was even further removed from a time she had met and interacted with Olivander knew this man. She couldn't have taken her attention from him had she tried. He spoke then, likely forgiving her behavior to the others and seemed pleased. Yet, there was a look of deep regret in his eyes. A look that was probably not unlike a farmer gave a beloved animal before butchering it for the needed parts.

Bane recognized, internalized..and calmed.

Everything else faded. She knew whatever would occur with this elder goblin, would alter her permanently. It happened. Harrison was at this point used to it, her outer behavior would not change but her world view, her subtle thoughts would. It had when she met him. Her world altered and spun to entirely encompass taking care of him. He'd since witnessed three times when she'd had such a potent dream or trance episode that it further changed her. The latest had been their adoption ceremony on Samhain. She'd felt bound then though she didn't say it, but bound to protect and serve and defend Harrison in a way that was not as a mother. She didn't bother to explain it, she didn't think she could. It wasn't until the elder goblin left, and the candles near had further melted that Bane could pull herself away. She was aware of the six remaining goblin's and Olivander's scrutiny and simply shrugged.

She could not explain. She did not dare, the narrowing of her focus had been somewhat..a portent. She knew. The old goblin knew.

And judging from the way the others were looking at her, they may not understand but they had been told.

Some things there just were no words for.

Bane did not speak once, there was no reason to. That spell of awareness still hung heavy over her and she wasn't even certain she could speak a language at that point. It was something deeper and older that settled into her very core when she had such a portent coming, and after. Something that ran so much deeper then words, rendering even the most universal of expressions clumsy and useless by comparison. Bane -knew- and that was enough. This was an awareness though that tickled at her senses, heavy as it weighed upon her it was a blanket drenched by rain. She felt the weight but not yet the actual storm. That would come later and when it did...it would be something different.

When her mind was back mostly to normal, though she was more then aware from experience it would take a few days to shake the heavy fog clouding her Bane was made aware of events to come. She needed to write to Harrison. Fortunately the goblins were patient enough about her refusing to do anything without warning him, if anything they seemed to respect that. One of them mentioned she could arrange to see him during a weekend and have him come home for a bit. That was the best idea Bane had heard since she watched the red engine pull away from her.

Some things you didn't wish to send by letter, even an owl letter.

()()()()()()

Olivander sat quietly in his shop, looking over the vial of blood he'd taken from Bane on that first visit. He knew when he saw her she was not a witch, but she'd need some sort of focus like a witch used their wand. With her gifts he innately 'heard' the vibrations that she could never use the core of another. Thus her blood. He'd crystallize it, use it as the core that would then be her inside of her focus. He still had no idea what her focus would be however. He likely couldn't make it alone. He doubted wood was the ideal carrier for her.

Thinking back to earlier he shook his head. The goblin's knew if she went to whom or when she was that she apparently connected with that related her so tightly to their elder, it would not be parallel to their reality. Yet they had been curious if she had any ability to grasp as a goblin or their allies. Her single focus on their elder speaker had confirmed it. There was a bond. One that was so prevalent, so deeply ingrained in one of her realities that it would likely mean she would not be able to access it on her own. The speaker, for they had no term that translated and Shaman was a indigenous wizard type in the wilds of Siberia, had been so quiet at first. It spoke of the elder's power that not a word was spoken by the other goblin's, and that Bane had his full attention. Even when he started to tell them that obviously she needed to be led, and he had experience with spirit retrieval and walking to find the shattering of souls, he could guide her. More he would be able to witness what she experienced as if he was in a pensieve. It was an incredible amount of power and skill the elder had to be able to do such. Olivander had heard that some of the Native's in American lands had that ability, but that a goblin could follow not only the pieces of a shattered soul but to actually go one step further and view the dreams and visions of another was...

Terrifying.

Olivander was very glad he did not have such a gift.

There was something else though that had been troubling the aged wand maker. Harrison himself. His wand foretold great troubles and dangers, and being an expert in binds and ties, -for how else would he know when there were potential wands for a wizard? - he had sensed, seen, and known that day when Bane came in with her charge. There was a bond between the strange muggle and her famous ward. He'd been unable to question, thanks to their company. Then the shock of which wand had alerted him it could be a match for the Potter child had driven the questions away.

One thing Olivander knew though, was it was more then friendship and affection between Bane and Harrison. It was only proven in how much she missed him. It was for lack of a better term, like a pet pining for it's master.

It spoke of the old bindings and oaths from days long before, when he was young and new to the landscape of Britain and the noble houses had not forgotten -why- they were Nobles of the Wizarding World.

It spoke of change. Of power.

All in the hands of a green eyed boy.

()()()()()()()()()()

Harrison had served three detentions with Filch at this point, the man going out of his way to bust him for -anything-..until Harrison just started to show up to visit. It had taken the second detention for him to guess that the man was lonely. The third had proved it. Now, with the entire population of Hogwarts right down to the ghosts thinking he was insane, Harrison often went for Friday tea with Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. He kept providing her treats, and found Filch was actually a very helpful man. Twisted and bitter and sadistic, but it hid shame and loneliness and depression over a life watching the very children he was forced to take care of do what he could not. It was heartbreaking in it's own way.

"So then your Mother hexed the Ravenclaw so fast that he hadn't even realized it until he was sprouting feathers!" Filch told him with a crazed grin, setting a small saucer of milk down for Mrs. Norris. " Lily did it right where my path was too, so she ran. Trust me you can tell your mother's red hair any day, it wasn't like a Weasely, no it was deeper, more of an auburn or crimson..Filius once said it was like Claret."

And this, was the real reason Harrison had come to enjoy Filch's weird sense of humor. They'd bonded over Harry telling about his accidental magic, and the terrified reactions of those around him when he was young. Finding out that at least for the Muggleborn, and raised, it was no better really then for the Squibs in the Wizarding world they found a bit of common ground. It helped that Harrison not only brought treats for Mrs. Norris but had started leaving a few simple books about navigating around the muggle world that he'd gotten sent from home. He started with the newspaper copies (huzzah for library printings!) his Guardian and her friends could find from the first world war. That was advanced enough for Mr. Filch at the time, and though he always insulted him it was not a real secret that Mr. Filch was touched he put forth any effort. Besides, he loved having an audience to hear all the people he had caught and what he had done to them. Especially since he learned Harrison knew so little about Lily. Stories about her had the boy rapt in attention.

Even better, he was not at all pleased with finding out what a bully his father and friends had been and started to howl in laughter at some of the stories of how they'd been rightfully punished. Filch even confessed it seemed he was the only one who ever did take them to task.

So he learned a lot of great stories about his parents, dirt on parents of all his school mates...oh and did he mention the part where he was starting to try to learn a pattern to how and when Filch would be able to catch people?

"What did you do ?" Now this was unfeigned, Harrison was leaning forward excited. What most people didn't realize is back a few years ago when Filch was much more able bodied he had been highly creative in his detentions. Mrs. Norris yowled pleased and Harry grinned, setting down a bit of his sandwich for her. She did love anything with cheese.

Filch grinned, his arms splayed wildly as he twirled. "I made him gather up -every- single bloody feather! Then I made him tie them to his own wand and dust the trophy's without magic! His wand, right there, in his hand and he couldn't use magic!" Filch cackled and though it was sick in it's own way, Harrison couldn't help but laugh. That was twisted. Fitting though for someone caught using magic in the first place.

"What about my mom?"

"Lily? I let her go. She was such a stickler for the rules..if I found her out after hours she'd cry but tell me precisely whom she'd been going after. I caught more by her help then if I had punished her.." He paused then and looked at Harrison and gave him a slightly less crazed look. One that resembled a child that had just wet themselves, but for someone so twisted by loathing and jealousy was almost fond. "Much like I imagine you will some day."

Harrison smiled at him and nodded. "If someone is stupid? Absolutely! You know how furious my guardian would be at me if I did something like trying to fly from the astronomy tower like that sixth year you told me about? I'd be lucky to not be cleaning bathrooms with a toothbrush for a decade!"

"What?"

"You never heard about that? Oh ..." Harrison's expression went almost Slytherin. "Muggle cleaning methods. I'll see if I can find a few written down for you that would be useful."

Filch let out another insane cackle.

Sure it was weird, but not really that much more so then when he went to see Hagrid.

Besides, he'd now become the only person who served 'detention with Filch' as having tea and feeding Mrs. Norris his sandwiches. Life was pretty good at the moment.

()()()()

"Harrison!" Hermione came barreling down and grabbed him, and in turn he dragged Neville..who dragged Ron, who dragged Seamus, who because no one was standing close enough was the last one into the deserted class room before she slammed the door shut and whirled around. Well. No huge surprise. Lately Seamus and Ron were inseparable much like Harrison and Neville. She didn't care, she could use the two boys.

"I just heard.." She was breathing hard and Ron gave her a funny look, but seamus was whom spoke out. "Oi! Breathe Mione! Whatever is so important we will stay for." And with that the Irishman proved why he was being so good with Ron. The two were hot headed and arrogant but when they turned serious they could be a force.

"I heard..from some Ravenclaw six years..." She gulped and then looked at them panicked. "There is a giant three headed dog in the third floor corridor..I..I didn't believe it I.."

Ron and Seamus exchanged a look. "How'd ye get in Mione?" Seamus asked softly, Hermione looked at him panicked but the two freckled boys just waited. Understanding she sighed. "Alohamora..the wand movement goes like this..."

"Lets go. Show us Hermione...two at a time..scratch that. We go at once and hope no one notices." Harrison nodded to her. "We're almost to lunch, Filch will be patrolling the corridors leading outside. We have about fifteen minutes so we need to hurry."

No one questioned him, and within the next ten minutes they were in another class room, white as sheets. Ron and Seamus were sitting on the floor wide eyed and dopey looking, Neville was trembling, Harrison wasn't far behind him and began muttering, snapping Hermione out of her panic. "Three headed dog, three headed dog..Cerebus?"

"Wait what mate?"

"Cerebus. He's a legend, guards the gates of Hades..hell hound?"

"Oh right!" Hermione paused. "I guess based off another mis sighting...we've learned dragons and unicorns are real though not like all the depictions, makes sense for them too.."

Harrison paused then frowned. "Well it didn't seem friendly..Ron, Neville, what can you tell us about them?"

A few shakes of the head later and then Harrison bit his lip in thought. He had an idea..and he knew full well Bane would find a way to send a howler (Who was he kidding, she'd get Narcissa in on it) if he -dared- go near that corridor again. "Okay Mione, we need you in the library. Find out about them. Neville, you ask your friends.." He tilted his head making it clear he meant Susan. If there was one thing Susan was a wellspring about, it was knowing laws. She had to, but she kept it very quiet so people wouldn't use her. This was different though, as she knew Harrison would not do so but for a concern. "discreetly about animals inside the castle. What are the restrictions and safety measures and the like." He turned then. "Ron? I want you to talk to Percy. Don't groan! Ask him how hard it is to unlock a door..what level of spells.."

Ron caught on fast, that strategist breaking forward. It was amazing really how just ignoring any time Ron was a smart alec or tried to boast in the beginning had shunted off the braggart. Ron was thick but not necessarily stupid. He learned quickly Harrison didn't tolerate stupidity or cruelty and was growing up. At least around them. There was hope for him after all, perhaps part of it was from the constant shunting off goofiness with Seamus. "Got it! I can tell him it's because of the twins and wanting to keep them out."

Harrison then turned to Seamus and gave him a look. "My good man, how well can you charm a bonnie Lass?"

Seamus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well we're both Gaelic speakers though it is very different you know? Still..once long ago we were of the same people and we remember that better then they do out of the magical circles. I take it I'm to start charmin her now, mentioning concerns..so when we approach her she's not screaming at us?"

The group split up then after lunch, having all but inhaled their food like a pack of Weasley's and then setting off to get started a bit on their tasks before their next classes. Harrison sneaking off for one more meeting and just glad no one had thought to question him. That was the only benefit to the whole farce of the boy-who-lived bit..people just listened to him. He had genuinely needed them all to go find information and unlike most his age, he knew there was much more you could do splitting the work load then if they had all sat and gone through each step together. stalking down to the dungeons, Harrison waited then pulled Draco by his cloak behind a tapestry. Crabbe and Goyle never even noticed.

"Draco...stay quiet." He checked and then nodded, letting Draco know no one is around. Draco for his part was pleased Harrison sought him out. Whatever the reason, it was still nice to know he was thought of.

"What is it?" His voice was soft, but with that slight excitement of a child who just knows something is going on.

"Are there really Cerebus?"

Draco's silver eyes went wide and he nodded. "Rare. Vicious guard dogs, used to be used at many of the houses but they would turn on people all the time, and apparently were useless if they heard music. They are banned now. Why?"

Harrison frowned, he'd had a funny feeling. Otherwise why would Dumbledore have mentioned a place specifically for kids to go looking at the beginning of the year? "We're looking up more precise info..but the third floor corridor."

"But that's where we were dueling!"

"Seems we were lucky. Now Draco..I have to ask you to do something.."

"A bloody Cer..sure what?"

Harrison smirked then.

"Your favorite threat. Tell your father."

There was a long silence, and then "OW!" He started to snicker then from where Draco had punched his arm, a shudder still going down his form at the thought of a giant slobbering bloodthirsty dog in the school but he appreciated Harrison trusting him with this.

"I will. I want that info first though. It would help a lot when writing to him to show I'm being serious." The two boys shivered a bit and then Harrison paused, grinning.

"Hey Draco?...Thanks. We got to find a way to hang out during school though.." Harrison slipped out then to rush to his next class with the Ravenclaw's, History of Magic.

Draco stood in the tapestry a little longer and smiled. Well there he had it. Proof. His friend still wanted to be around him, despite the house rivalries, despite the duel..head held high and feeling lighthearted, Draco went to his next class.

Not even a three headed drooling dog could make him feel down at that.

()()()()()()

Lunch changed everything.

Bane was coming! Harrison stared at the letter and then almost trembled he was so excited. The Cerebus, upcoming Halloween..it all vanished.

"Mate? You all right?" Dean leaned over concerned and Harrison looked up, his eyes almost glowing which unnerved pretty much the entire table. Except a pair of twins who started wondering if that was possible to replicate or like Dumbledore and his twinkle.

"Yeah..."

The day passed in a blur and he was so excited he couldn't even see straight. Which predictably ended up with a blown up potion and a fuming Severus Snape snarling at him about to launch into a lecture after class that was sure to scald his hair.

Harrison couldn't think of a better situation for Bane to have walked into. She was being escorted by Professor Sprout who somehow had gotten roped into bringing the surprise visitor there. It was rare family visited, usually only for emergencies, Quidditch, or if like Lucius Malfoy they were on the board. Harrison blinked, then shook his head amused and figured that Professor Sprout had gotten sent by Dumbledore because she was usually ignored..and frankly, Bane was not easy to ignore in that.

"Seriously?" He cut off Severus mid rant, but he couldn't help it. The moment Bane was there his sense s just snapped and cut off his focus. "You -had- to wear Green? I told you my colors are Red and Gold!"

Bane laughed and side stepped a few cauldrons and swooped him into her arms, the result making even Snape go silent as he and Pomona watched an actually visible aura surround the two for a moment. Harrison buried his face into Bane, arms clutched around her tightly as she hummed softly, hugging him back fiercely. She would have lifted him off the ground if she wouldn't have worried about embarrassing him.

"Pomona, what is the meaning of this?" Severus hissed trying to get over his confusion. Pomona was still watching the visible if faintly so, color swirling going on before her. "Ah..Victoria Desvon is apparently a friend of Harrison's aunt and was sent to get him for the weekend..something came up in the family and you know Dumbledore and anything concerning family.." Unspoken of course was the twinkling headmaster was probably thrilled at proof of the bloodwards working so well that Petunia would get over her loathing of magic, by simply sending someone else. As usually happened, everyone just presumed and never really looked into it, so how a magic loathing woman who had distanced herself from the world of magic since she was rejected, found a squib who knew the boy well enough to come..

Severus frowned and kept watching. It wasn't the woman so much, he could care less. Though she was an odd reminder of Granger with her wild curls in multiple hues of pale blonde to reddish brown and every shade between. Sure enough as Potter had complained she was in a dark green bodice over a white blouse, with black pants overlayed with green damask pattern and a pair of black boots. Potter however, confused him. He was clutching at her as if she was a lifeline and yet everything about him screamed he was at peace and dead to the world. It was reminiscent of infants clutching their parents..and yet something that also reminded him of Voldemort that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Why are you here, Bane?" Potter said softly, looking up as the aura faded, though the occasional swirl could still be seen passing around their hands.

"What didn't miss me?"

"Terribly! Still .." Harrison paused then looked worried. "Everyone's okay right? No one's had a seizure or relapsed or been sent away?"

"No. Everyone's fine. Well..I'm down to only three these days. I've been kept too busy lately trying to figure all this magic shite out." Bane muttered but Harrison already knew about that. Harrison nodded and took a step back, tilting his head. Bane was holding back most of her abilities. She was wary, on edge..and …

"What is -going- to happen?"

Bane rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair with a smile. "You're getting good for being away so long. We'll talk later. I'm taking you home for the weekend..your pets are driving me crazy for one!" The two weren't unaware of their audience but they simply chose to not speak of things rather then to act different. Harrison smiled and nodded.

"Sorry. At least you don't have any of them having kids.."

"Great now I'm scared for spring."

"Bane?"

"Aye?"

Harrison paused then, seeing something in her face that made him smile and a strange need to set her at ease, as if he was the older one took over. "It'll be fine. I need to go get a few books though to study over the weekend if that's okay?"

Bane nodded. "I flooed in from Hogsmead..that is annoying as all Hades still..stuff makes me want a bath!" Harrison laughed then turned and bowed to Snape.

"I apologize for earlier. What may I do to make up for it?"

Severus though, was fully aware of the way Harrison's attitude had gone back to normal. The potter boy had actually made good on his confrontation with him and been a good sport, and better study. He took to Diggory and his teachings with a hunger to prove himself that Severus knew all too well. That was part of why he'd been so livid, he had expected Potter to do well. Oh sure he'd pick on him, he had to, but he never truly criticized in a way that was demeaning. He'd only sneer and poke at something Harrison could actually do to focus on. That student was gone earlier, and now back. The reason seemed to be the strange woman with absolutely no magic that he could sense standing there. That Petunia of all people sent! As far as Severus was concerned she should be shriveled in her little black heart by now.

This was not adding up. Things not adding up led to dead spies.

"Detention next week Potter. You'll be cleaning cauldrons."

Harrison just nodded and then ran out, leaving Bane amused as she shrugged and turned to the two teacher's with a wry smirk. "So where should I wait?..and what did he do that got him a detention?"

"The idiot was going to add powdered aconite instead of sliced.." The answer was out of Severus before he could hold back the sneer, and he looked like he'd eaten something sour. Not that a mere muggle would understand anything about his precious potions though Pomona winced. That was a huge difference in potency and she knew it. However the woman just tilted her head.

"I take it the preparation changes the properties?" Bane asked calmly. It was often that way with regular herbs too. Oh not so precise of course, but the method you used would have a different outcome. It's why she was so fond of tinctures, drops were easier to measure then salves and teas. You could also forget them while they were steeping and for the most part be fine.

Severus nodded, then swept to his office, refusing to play though he left the door cracked, expecting the pair of women to chat there. Potter would no doubt return since that was the last place he'd seen her after all. Pomona chuckled. "I didn't know muggles knew herbs..oh forgive me, squib...um.."

"They don't have magic ones of course..though I've been going through some of Harrison's books we got and noticed that a lot of the ones we gave odd names too, and later decided were common herbs are actually real. The cleverness of that bit of coverup was rather brilliant. I have issues with most medications , there are a few that my family are allergic too. So I turned to learning old herbal remedies. Some work, some just smell bad..and others..well there was the time I made my own skin yellow for a few days. Harrison is used to that." Bane simply side stepped admitting to being squib or otherwise, Pomona, unlike the lurking shadow in his office, didn't seem to focus on the question so she let it go by. Her senses were absolutely haywire here at Hogwarts. It was like the entire castle wanted to crawl into her skin!

"Oh my...what is your most common one?"

Severus, despite himself, found he was curious. He knew about Muggle herbs, he was a potions master after all and thirsted for knowledge. But for someone who tolerated Petunia and magic, and then knew plants? Perhaps this was where the strange interest Potter usually had for potions had come from. It would make sense too, if Petunia knew someone who was odd but in a somewhat acceptable eccentric fashion, to then find a way to shove a loathed task like the spoiled nephew she had onto someone else. It wasn't sure, but it calmed the former Death Eater more.

"Yarrow. Mostly for the help with inflammation. I do a lot of physical work and despite it being so bitter, some of the teens I work with are fond of bitter things. I give them severely diluted tea of course, but.."

"You work with children dear?"

Bane chuckled. "Well I guess you can still call them children. Most are more like adults in small bodies, or vice versa. I work with them to get them comfortable in how their bodies move. I used to do it a lot but then after everything started happening with Harrison, well he needed my support more."

Severus almost snorted. With I hate all magic since I can't be magic Petunia? Absolutely he could see that.

It was also a little more likely how he roped this woman into helping with Potter, if she already worked with dunderheads she probably was slowly lured in to dealing with the sheer impossibility of his scar marked student.

"You stopped?" Pomona asked sadly.

"Not entirely. Most but a few though..and those are more ones that come over to be social and see Harrison. I was never properly licensed for some of the work but their parents just were relieved for the help. I'd love to be able to work with some of the lesser potions even, but I imagine you have to have magic to interact with the magical ingredients at most stages and while I have my own gifts, I've no real magic..so it works as a hmm? Stabilizer or such?"

Severus couldn't help himself and walked out, drawling as he leaned on the blackboard. "Correct. Theoretically some of the truly basic healing ones such as we teach the most pathetic of dunderheads could be done by a muggle, or a squib.." his dark eyes swept over her and he sneered "Or a squib with enough of a spit of magic in them to sense magic... but it would require a great deal of work since most everything we use is facilitated by our magical core." He watched, curious despite himself. He couldn't help it, knowledge could save a Spy and this was a very peculiar emissary for Petunia.

He had theories but each one he came up with to be honest was more ludicrous then the next.

"Enough the ministry would notice if Harrison practiced during the summer? I know skills fade easily during the long breaks and I was hoping to make him at least keep up on potions and a few others, if only in theory."

Wait, someone wanted to keep the dunderheads from reverting as they did for the first three months? Severus couldn't pass that up. Screw the theories, that could wait. "You would mostly need to solve the issue of the fire. A bunson burner or even a clumsy gas cooker such as for camping should suffice.."

"Wait, does this mean I can turn a room into a study room? Really?" Harrison was back and his eyes were alight as if he was a Ravenclaw. Severus sneered and was about to remark on him being a spoiled brat when Bane shook her head.

"Oh no mister. It means I will see there is a space for you to practice skills you need to succeed in school, not that you will get out of chores, work, studying taking care of all your pets or the like. You will have controlled access."

Harrison shrugged still grinning. "Sounds great to me. What'd I do to earn that?"

"What -will- you do." Bane turned to Severus then and lifted a brow. "It will be your decision as his teacher if he has done well enough to earn that. Would I be able to impose upon you for a note at the end of the year if he has met those expectations you have satisfactorily?"

It was all Severus could do not to scream 'please keep the damn children in practice!' instead he simply nodded, his brain rushing about and putting the pieces together even as they stepped out, Pomona going to escort them to Hogsmead.

The two had been careful how they phrased things but Severus Snape was a spy for too many years.

The closeness of the two, the way they spoke with authority on what the other did and expectations.

The requests.

It snapped into place behind his mental shields and black eyes narrowed.

Petunia hadn't sent this Victoria as her representative to avoid magic...somehow Potter was under her care, and they weren't broadcasting it.

How disturbingly Slytherin.


	12. Chapter 12

WD- A reminder. This is my story, no one is in Canon. Buckle up and enjoy. Though appreciated, you don't need to review. I'm writing this because I can't help it.

Though I do think I need to go back into chapter three and put that it is not a Draco/Harry. I've been highly amused at the sheer number of people freaking out that I call him pretty. He is. He's pretty. His dad is freaking pretty. I wouldn't even call the actor who plays Lucius handsome when done up for the role of Malfoy, he's pretty. Apparently calling anyone pretty, cute, sweet etc for males or handsome, strong, stout for girls makes them homoerotic? Sexist, and rather disturbing to me since as I have said before these are -kids- still.

That anyone considers relationships that young flips me out. Pedophilia. Crushes are fine, but serious relationships and reading into it with pretty?...creep-y.

()()()()()

Harrison took a deep breath as he finally stepped inside. Home. He'd clung to Bane's hand the entire trip back when she wasn't driving, and without a word ran upstairs to shower. Once he smelled properly like mango and coconut again from his shampoo, and dressed in the soft robe and pj's -who cared that it was still light out?- and came down to curl up on his hideous chair. Only then, a cup of coffee with his very much missed coconut milk in a hideous hand cast mug from one of Bane's friends that he'd been given one year in hand, numerous snakes draped over him and the familiar scents and cluttered piles around the living room.

Then Harrison felt the burden fall away.

"I guess..I didn't realize. I mean, the magic is great..I like it..but.."

"It hit us like a truck that backed up and ran us over again?"

Harrison smiled sadly and nodded. He didn't miss the obvious lack of toys out, the fact that despite clutter it was cleaner then usual. Bane had barely been working. Oh he knew she'd been fighting burn out for years, but frankly he liked the kids that were now his friends and they were ones that needed help. Really he was surprised Bane had kept up with the training of kids with developmental issues so long, but he figured at this point she felt the need to see them all get through school. He had noticed a few months before the Hogwarts letter came that she hadn't taken on anyone new in a long while. Not that she needed to. He adored his special friends, he really did, but you couldn't have too many in a space at once. More for their own safety and emotional health, at least not without having someone's parents over and that just didn't feel right. The lack of toys, of fresh piles of leaves or the like from Kyle in a corner so it would make a nest for the snakes, not that Kyle would accept they didn't want piles of grass...

"It' not gonna be the same again, is it?"

Bane smiled at him, sipping tea from her own cup. She'd spiked hers with a good few ounces of brandy to help settle her nerves. Her emotions were lashing out, curling, coiling. Broadcasting her emotions far too much and mostly because he was home. "No. Even when you were going to grow up and get married or be a big old lazy bachelor someday I didn't really plan to change my life much." She sipped her tea then, and Harrison was relieved to -feel- how she didn't mind the change, not really, as much as being told that. "Now even when you do, we've been touched by this world that I was always seeking and was just beyond. I'll never be fully a part of it. But you will." She gave Harrison a fond soft smile that made him relax further.

He wasn't alone.

Bane didn't care that she was going to be an outsider. She wouldn't leave him.

Then again, before now they'd always thought they were odd anyways. All that had changed is Harrison had learned he was not. Perhaps in a way that comforted Bane, at least she knew he wasn't going to be growing up feeling so completely lost as to what was going on.

They finished their tea in quiet, content contemplation.

After the tea they made food, simple food like steamed vegetables and chicken that could be heated in the microwave, as Harrison wanted instant mashed potatoes with garlic that came from a box for his main course. He'd learned a long time ago he could simply mix it in a big bowl with the hot water from the kettle and voila there was food. Far more entertaining to do the stage magician gesture and the yelled nonsense magic words now that he'd had a taste of the real thing. It made him laugh, and that was what mattered. Privately Harrison was convinced if you didn't make the funny motions and holler at the potatoes they just didn't taste right. He'd taught Dudley to make them on one of his day visits while Bane stole Petunia. Of course with Dudley it took close to four boxes, so they'd made their own. Dudley had been the one to come up with BAM! Apparently he said all food was supposed to be told Bam! It made zero sense. All though the look on Vernon's face when he walked in to see Dudley yelling Bam! At his bowl of swiftly thickening instant Mash and Harrison going Boom! Because you just -couldn't- have the same phrase. Well that had been pretty awesome. Harrison rolled his eyes at Bane's look of disgust when he put cream cheese and onion in his potatoes. Like he'd had -any- intention of sharing his good food. She got to eat normal all the time. "Mine! I swear they can't make decent ones at Hogwarts.."

"The cooks must have tastebuds!"

Bane got a face full of water from the sink's faucet for that one. At some point they'd let dinner get cold as they chased each other around, much to the bemusement of the animals in the house. Long after, with dishes washed or tossed as the case may be, and faces cleared of the mess, they sat cuddled together on the couch. It was like Harrison hadn't even been aware of the jagged edges around his magic and they'd been soothed, like water eroding the sides of a cliff. Just from being with Bane again.

No having to listen to rumors or cram information in his head, no having to watch out for crazy plots and schemes of his yearmates trying to figure out how to duel in the halls. No careful friend and acquaintance balancing act. Oh yeah, just his guardian currently running nails along his scalp and letting him feel how much he was missed. Just for being Harrison. Not the boy who lived.

"So what is it?"

"Hmm." Fingers carded through Harrison's hair more slowly and he closed his eyes content, even as he sensed that heaviness from Bane. It wasn't alarmed, in fact if anything it was resigned but fiercely protective around him still. He'd missed that. That -knowing- of others around him that only happened when Bane was there. In a way perhaps that was why school was so good for him, it could have become a crutch.

"I reacted to an old goblin there. There's a...well.." Bane tilted her head and hummed. "They want me to see if I can be, was, somehow with them." It was a shitty explanation, but Harrison grasped it and nodded. It wasn't like it was ever something he'd fully understand anyways, no more then he could explain to her how to direct one's magic or fly on a broom as if it was part of you.

"When?"

"Probably after you go back. I wanted to tell you, but I'd like to recover from it before you come over on Holiday you know?..it would suck to do so around Yule.."

Softly Harrison spoke. "Samhain is coming...and..you won't be there."

Bane squeezed him tight and whispered. "I bet your mother will."

Turning in her arms Harrison buried his face in the crook of Bane's neck and cried. Humming softly the woman held the most precious person in her life these days and smiled as Harrison just let go. She knew he had nightmares of his mother's sacrifice, to see the last moments being pain and death of the woman who loved you as no other. Bane just smiled more and let Harrison cry out as he wouldn't be able to back at school.

"It's why I thought you would want her quilt...remember, all you need is a candle and to talk to her..Unless you've learned something more?"

"Woldn't mafer.." Harrison said, muffled against her skin, he tilted his head a bit though, so as not to get slobber all over her. "I like how we always did it. Feels like she's just right there. No silly robes or chanting, or Latin to screw up. Sometimes I wonder why we use Latin, you know? Surely there's older languages..or ones that fit better. I think I'd rather talk to mom. Maybe though, I'll ask McGonagall if there is a spell so no one hears me..I kinda.." He blushed then and Bane chuckled, Harrison often had shooed her away to talk to his mother that night in private ever since she explained how she did the same with her grandfather. Explaining the idea of a dumb supper had been met warmly but then she confessed she still talked, let out everything she'd say if her Grandfather was there anyways and how it always helped. It didn't matter if it was in your head. Harrison had found the same after he'd started whispering to his mother on those nights. Even the night of their little ceremony, he'd snuck a tiny votive candle into his room and holding it in a large shell he'd found, sat in a corner of his room in the dark. There he'd whispered to Lily Potter, letting her know she'd always be his mom. He'd slept so well that night, that he'd made it a habit since even on non Samhain nights. He'd been missing it quite a bit at Hogwarts but he couldn't see having a candle on his bed. It just didn't feel right without a candle.

Even that night a year ago, their little accidental ritual.

Not to mention one giant bit of accidental magic on Harrison's part.

It was a little weird, Bane had to admit, how in just one year she'd gone from a somewhat indulgent big sister figure to absolutely willing to do anything for Harrison's benefit. It was really...not what she'd expected. Some part of her figured it had something to do with what Narcissa and the goblins said was a ritual, but that same part told Bane not to pry. Not now. Though it was odd how if she went more then a few days without doing something to help him in some way, even just learning how to do so, it started to almost bring on a migraine.

"Um, can I read while I'm here?" Harrison shifted around a bit and Bane smiled, knowing he wanted at her random selection of anthropology books. Something concrete and known despite the potential conflict of information in his other world.

"It's your visit home. You can do whatever you want. Most the kids are back in school so I have just the few on the weekend, but I put them off this week to spend time with you. There's only three, and lately my clients for training are more interested in that latest dance class craze so I expect it to be slow until New Years." Bane shrugged, smiling as Harrison escaped only to return, curling up in his own chair across from her with a book on the Aztec's and their weapons. Bane stretched out, just watching him. He was a good child, sweet, and though it was admittedly very strange how devoted she was to him she wasn't blind. Despite all his charms there was sometimes a look about him. A chill, especially when he delved into the bloody histories of the world. She didn't personally feel he would fall to those things, but perhaps it was her fault for never hiding the darkness in the world from him. Heaven knew Petunia was always telling her to try and get her nephew into more age appropriate things.

Harrison on the other hand was enthralled. Disgusted, but enthralled as he read about what was surmised of the practices of the day. It was something he didn't think he could have ever done himself. Especially regarding the wearing of another's flesh by the priests -he rather hoped that was slander- but there was something that screamed at him to know this. To understand as best he could. He would get a slight chill, a prickling along his senses as if something normally asleep about him rose to the surface. Especially after he'd learned of the wizard wars in the past, not that Binns was a lot of help, he'd realized that the Wizarding world was very dangerous. It was clearly stuck centuries in the past and for all they had aurors and spells, they did not have forensics. They had a crappy judicial system that could easily be tricked. It seemed also, as if every generation had a war of some kind in one of the countries. The odds that he would see death and horror if he chose to remain in the world of magic after Hogwarts, was very high.

It drove him ever further to want to comprehend the non magical atrocities committed. A part of the eleven year old was very disturbed that he was so interested in the crimes so many had committed. Though he was fully aware, children were often cruel in their lack of comprehension. Sighing Harrison rubbed at his forehead, fingers tracing his scar as his eyes resumed the following of the words on the page. He didn't like the fact that eventually he would have to choose one world or the other. Bane was accepting that she wouldn't have a place in the world of Magic but it didn't mean she liked it much more then he did. Oh sure, there was floo..

But he put it in the back of his head. Surely, there was another choice for those not born and kept in the world of magic, rather then just abandoning one world or another?

()()()()()()

The weekend went too fast.

Harrison spent most of it cuddling his snakes, talking in soft low hissing tones. It was already cold out and so he had little desire to go explore, not with books, his books, and his snakes there. Harrison had also been tearing through Bane's personal collection of boxed up books to see what he could potentially use with a new eye from being exposed to magic.

That was when he learned Bane had some really weird books. She caught him looking over some with a funny expression, ones on fashions in history and yes, many were pointless and crazy. She just snickered and winked. "Hey be glad I'm not hiding trashy romance novels everywhere like some moms! The only ones I've got are ones I heard had good stories and I skipped the squicky stuff."

Harrison knew his face had been hilarious, and was indeed very glad his guardian had no interest in physical relationships. It was nice to know he didn't have to deal with her dating for one thing. He found several books on cats and the breeds as they evolved over time, and decided he didn't want to know why they were there. They were in a big donate box so he simply slipped them in a bag. Filch would probably enjoy them. He had finally begged permission for a book of short stories dealing with the death deities of the ages to go back to school. They covered it with a paper bag to hide the obvious cover art. He wasn't done with the short stories in it and wanted something purely fiction to read at times. It was obviously fiction too, but enjoyable. He liked reading other people's takes for all they were often poorly researched. Pomona Sprout met them in Hogsmead and took Harrison back to class, a far better idea then for Bane to end up at the school very often.

Another reminder to Harrison, so very early, that his two worlds did not blend.

He didn't like that at all.

()()()()

That week Draco, Neville, and the few others Harrison had become more acquaintances then good friends with all noticed that the boy-who-lived was quiet and pensive. Even his quillpal got letters that were more questioning. Thus, Susan was the only one who realized that Harrison had just had his depressing realization early. Most of the muggleborn received it later on, about fourth or fifth year when they started to realize they couldn't fit into the non magical world. Without proper schooling and connections, or work experience, they had little they could talk about. The authors and great thinkers differed, the very laws and currency weren't the same. Susan had heard from her aunt numerous times that it was a pity Arthur Weasley was in charge of his division because he was too fascinated to really discipline anyone. Compassion for muggles was a requirement of course, as many were dealing with dangerous depression and separation anxiety. There was the issue too with finding employ in a tiny economy which favored the elite and pure of blood. Even Amelia Bones had been chosen over a Hufflepuff for auror training way back when, despite tied entrance examination. It had come down to the Bones being a well known old family of pure blood heritage, versus a muggle born. That was the only difference. To Amelia's credit she hadn't learned of that for years, thinking she had just surpassed the other Hufflepuff who never made it to auror.

If Susan remembered right that woman was now a sort of daycare worker for the Ministry. Not exactly an upwardly moving career compared to an Auror, certainly when it wasn't what one had tried for. She didn't know what else to do for Harrison, so instead she just sent him reassurances, remarks, talking about the muggleborn she had heard of who brought their families in. It wasn't common though, and done far more often overseas. The Asian wizards especially were so strict on family roles and values that they would unseat whole groups in the past and move them in. House elves made it possible, as did having things charmed to do things without a wand. The issue was that all those options were costly. The house elves alone were marks of the elite, the equivalent Amelia had heard though neither she nor Susan understood what a Porch car or a lamb of genie was. When she'd sent that in a letter she noticed at breakfast the next day Harrison was shaking with laughter.

Looks like they'd messed up the terminology again.

That had been a point though, when Harrison had relaxed some. True it wasn't fair that coping methods for ones family was only open to the wealthy which few Muggleborn were, but they were to him someday. It gave him choices come graduation and he once again let that fade into the future. Besides Diggory had them on a particularly annoying segment. Flobberworms. Apparently there were seventeen different ways to slice them and spacing, location, and pressure of the first cut could alter the entire goopy mess. This was one lesson he was glad was only theory.

It sort of led into what was perhaps, one of the more surprising things that Draco did that week. He got them both detention with Snape. It was obviously a carefully crafted plan that involved several splattered potions, a melted table, four dented cauldrons and one seriously peeved potion master. Harrison had no idea how he got Crabbe and Goyle to do it, but he was impressed. Until he was blamed. From across the room. Harrison had started to argue, his temper was not common but it was coming to the forefront, when Draco hexed him.

"Oh shut it Potter! No one wants to listen to you!"

Much to his apparent distaste, Snape made them both stay after and start to clean. They didn't have another class until Astronomy that night and when the door was closed, Draco just smirked.

"Well, it's a start. Oh don't give me that look, you are the one who wanted a way to hang out, not in classes."

"Did you manage to overlook, Malfoy, that we are -in- a classroom still?" Harrison drawled back, fighting between hitting his friend or laughing. "And yet I am the one who needs glasses?"

"Well excuse me if it isn't precisely my taste to go sneaking around after hours."

"Yet. Something tells me we'll find you in locked broom closets with every girl you can corner in a few years."

"Well someone has to be charming in this school, and it certainly isn't you."

"Truly? Because right now I think Neville is ahead of both of us."

"How -did- he manage that?"

The sudden silence, heavy and oppressive made the two boys look up from the floor they had been cleaning to see a looming; and not so clearly confused betrayed only by the slight twitch to his fingers, potions master.

"Draco..."

Draco blinked then grinned wickedly. "What? Harrison and I had a wonderful summer after we met up that day, we just happen to like playing the school for fools."

"Not that it is hard."

"Not at all! Especially with you surrounded by the dorks of red and gold!"

"Right because the silver snakes happen to all be cunning? Some of them the most cunning thing they do is not figure out how to use soap in the shower. Please enlighten that Flint fellow..I can smell him across the Great Hall.."

Snape sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting all the clues fall into place. Annoyance at Lucius reared it's head again. He'd shoved the fact that Harry potter was Harrison Desvon to the back of his skull and really wanted to keep it there. No help for it, it seemed the two boys were quite happy to play an overly elaborate scheme of friendship. And this was not even halfway through the year. He could practically see that ponce of a tutor Lucius employed to teach Draco in this whole debacle.

"Do refrain.." Snapes voice cut through the two younger ones, his annoyance completely hidden. Much as he would love to inform the two babbling idiots how close he was to making them scrub out the cauldron's he knew were a lost cause just to see their expression's, or use them as potion ingredients..he wouldn't ever let them know they got to him. "From -ever- involving my class in your pathetic schemes again? I expect this sort of brash pathetic behavior from Potter, Draco, not from one of my snakes."

He looked at the two boys with his best menacing glare. He really did. The problem was...they had twitching lips.

Snape watched confounded as the two dissolved into gasping giggles before Draco managed to gasp out. "Almost word for word! Mom wins the bet!"

"Get out!" So much for not letting them know they got to him.

The two miscreants tore out of the class still laughing and Snape rubbed his temples. He was starting to loathe the name Malfoy.


End file.
